-Lost-
by WingedIceWolf
Summary: It has been months since Ganondorf was felled and Midna left. The Hero of Twilight stumbles upon an injured young man in Hyrule Field, a bond forging between the two. The new appearance, however, sparks suspicion and the one known as the Hero of The Wild is in the center of the danger. The Hero of Twilight will not allow that, but can he save him and future Hyrule in time?
1. Chapter 1 -Crossing Paths-

Hello my lovelies! I aplogize for my long absence. With my mother having had hip surgery, I had to help her around the house. Then school rolled around and I was constantly busy with back to back homework. It is certainly frustrating, but if you could be patient with me and show a bit of support, it would be much appreciated, though I don't expect it.

Without further ado, enjoy my lovelies!

 _-WingedIceWolf_  
 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

He took a deep inhale of the cool, crisp Autumn air, exhaling slowly into the night. Stars twinkled above him and crickets chirped while frogs croaked, filling the hours of darkness with nocturnal life. It was nights like these that he could lay back and watch the stars, try to let go of his daily struggles, but it had never been easy since his beloved Midna had left his side.

The steed below him tossed her mane and rumbled gently, a deep vibration going through her barrel like chest. He reached a hand down to scratch her behind the ears, receiving yet another deep rumble of pleasure in response.

"Shall we be heading back, girl?" he asked gently, whispering into her perked ears. The mare neighed and turned, her hooves clicking against the dense earth, but suddenly halted in her tracks, leaving her rider confused. "Is something wrong…?"

It was then he noticed.

The frogs and crickets had both stopped their croaks and their chirping. Suddenly, it was as if death itself had swept through Hyrule field; everything fell entirely silent. Even the sound of the soft breeze wafting through the trees had ceased.

Both the rider and his horse ceased, not daring to make a move. His ear twitched twice, much like a cat's, able to sense something rather off, though he could not quite place it. He squinted into the night, his sapphire eyes scanning the area around him.

All he could see was trees surrounding them, stretching their branches out to the heavens. He and his steed usually passed through this particular route that weaved through the woodlands, so he was confident he could pick out any oddities. Tonight, however, there were none he could easily discover. Perhaps it was something in the air?

He again took a deep intake of the air, the coolness of it actually rather refreshing. But cool or not, there was something definitely evident that had glided through the air, a scent he was all too familiar with. The scent of blood…

His ears perked back low, thoughts turning in his head, his heart racing in fear.

 _What if someone is hurt…?_

 _What if it is an injured animal…?_

 _What if it is an enemy…?_

 _Should I investigate…?_

He sat in his saddle, contemplating his options and what course of action he should make. Slowly, the crickets and frogs started back up again, but not as loudly as they had before. He felt himself relax in his saddle, yet his body remained somewhat tense, all the more alert.

The mare had not moved, yet her ears were swiveling, scanning the area this way and that, prepared to bound away should her rider be in danger. However, the more she focused, the more she felt that she was indeed not endangered, nor was her rider. Feeling his tenseness upon her back, she shifted her weight and neighed gently, trying to ease him.

Her rider slowly swung his legs over her sides and dismounted, nearly silently, allowing his keen senses to follow the scent of the blood. He planned each step and breathed slowly, despite his thundering heart, not wanting to alert anyone or an enemy if it indeed did turn out to be a foe.

Walking on the edges of his feet and avoiding any fallen leaves or dead branches, he came to the area where the scent of blood was most potent. Now, his body became more and more tense as he felt a presence brush against his consciousness.

It was barely there, but there definitely was something nearby.

 _Or someone._

Whatever it was, the presence continually nagged at him, but as time passed, it grew weaker and weaker. He stepped forward, searching for the source of the scent, carefully maneuvering around trees and stepping through grass. Finally, he saw what had caused the scent to so heavily infiltrate the air.

In the clearing where tall oak trees had stretched overhead like a canopy, a figure lied in the grass, nearly still. The rider's breath caught in his throat and he nearly fell silent, his eyes fixated upon the being, again, the questions turning in his head.

 _Is it alive…?_

 _Is it going to attack me…?_

 _Who is it…?_

 _What is it…?_

He stood frozen for a few seconds, but curiosity got the better of him. He took a step toward the figure, holding his breath, gently nudging it with his foot. He received no response. The rider whistled, his steed came trotting up to him, neighing and keeping close by, which provided comfort for her rider. He was trembling from both shock and nervousness, though he tried to not let it show.

He crouched carefully and cautiously, reaching out his hand to touch the figure, but quickly retracted when he heard a very faint groan of pain. The groan was not familiar, so it was no one the rider knew, but regardless, he needed answers to the questions that never ceased to run in his head.

As he peered more into the darkness, he could barely make out a form with broad shoulders, long pointed ears, and tattered clothing. That much he was sure he could see, but the darkness was otherwise hindering his process.

He managed to turn the figure over, expecting to be attacked, quickly leaping back out of instinct, but the figure did not leap up to strike at him. Hesitantly, he crept back to the figure's side and extended his hand, placing two fingers to his icy neck.

Immediately, beneath his fingertips he felt a warm liquid coat them. He didn't have to sniff it or look to know that it was blood, but he continued to feel for a pulse, finally being met with a slow throb beneath his skin.

Absent mindedly, he let out a sigh of relief as the figure's eyes fluttered open, though they could not be seen in the darkness. The rider felt the small motion, trying to gather himself, not wanting to sound scared and afraid, even if that was the case. The figure tensed beneath his fingertips, his ears twitched faintly, but nothing more.

"You are going to be alright," he spoke gently. "I promise I will take good care of you…"

The figure's eyes slid closed and he dropped limp, lying in his growing pool of blood. It was uncertain to the rider for how long he had been lying there, at death's doorstep, but right now, that didn't matter. There was one thing in his mind and one thing only. This young man needed help. Immediately.

The mare bowed her head and lowered, sensing her rider's thoughts of urgency. He turned back to the figure and hesitantly slid his arms beneath him, lifting him into his arms, surprised immensely by how light he was. His surprise was cut short as he was met with a scream of agony.

The rider grimaced and cringed a bit but managed to get the young man onto his steed. Carefully, he climbed on himself, placing himself behind the figure, wrapping his arms around him to clutch onto the reigns. In doing this, the risks of the young man falling from the saddle were much more slim.

With a "Hyaa!" from her rider, the mare sprang into action, galloping away, her hooves thundering against the ground as everything around them became a blur. He held onto the reigns more tightly, still trembling, able to feel crimson soaking his own clothing from the wounded young man.

The steed moved quickly to the south and with much haste. The figure groaned, curling in on himself slightly and shuddering. As the rider thought about it, his ears lowered more, not taking note that the figure was probably freezing due to blood loss and his tattered clothing.

He had never really been bothered by the cold, and even now, wearing his Ordon clothing, he wasn't bothered by the chilled air.

After what felt like hours of zipping through the fields and weaving between paths, they came to a narrow, wooden gate that sectioned off the Southern lands from the rest of Hyrule. He had to dismount to open the gate, slipping a key from around his neck into the lock, turning it with a click. The gate doors swung open and the steed proceeded while her rider closed the gates behind them, locking it.

They now stood in a small area where a rock acted as a seating area and a pot lied upon a fire, but the once-lit flames were ashen cold now. There was a practice dummy next to a house that was not all that appealing, but still functioned as a house.

He recalled the first time he had come here, seeing a man asleep on the rock with a bird's nest in his dark afro, snoring loudly. The rider smiled a little to himself, but his gaze fell upon the young man who had gone completely limp.

His steed neighed and stomped her hooves, of which her rider apologized under his breath, again mounting and whipping the reins. She trotted toward the entrance to Coro's section of the Faron woods and veered to her right, trotting through a cave tunnel.

The steed's heavy breath echoed in the tunnel, as well as her hooves hitting the earth. They could hear water trickling a few feet before them, and as they rounded the corner, they were met with a glowing Spirit's Spring.

The rider sighed in relief, knowing the Spirit could gift them aid. He dismounted, thankful for the light and protection the spring offered, carefully sliding the young man off the saddle, into his arms. He was met with yet another scream of pain, louder than the last.

His steed neighed worryingly as he crouched and carefully lied the injured figure within the waters, kneeling and praying. The cool waters of the spring almost immediately calmed him as he was filled with a sense of peace and safety. The Triforce upon his hand glowed brightly before a brighter light filled the spring, illuminating the rocks around it and the trickling waterfalls.

A familiar voice welcomed him, "It has been a long time, Link…"

Link 's sapphire blue eyes opened and fell upon the Light Spirit before him. The spirit glowed and swirled with a silver-gold light, clutching to an orb with its squirrel like feet, its tail curling over its head and floating there, markings adorning the nearly transparent spirit before him. Faron hovered above the spring, its eyes falling to the young man lying beside the Hero.

"Can you save him…?" Link asked hopefully, his gaze too meeting the wounded young man. Now with the light of the spring, he could see him more clearly, his eyes widening and a small gasp escaping his lips.

The figure before him had amber-gold hair that was matted with blood, two sections of his hair draped over his shoulders, yet the remainder of it was pulled up behind his head. His face was young, about the age of eighteen, his eyes shut and his features riddled with pain, crimson dripping from his mouth down his chin, his features well chiseled. His long, pointed ears had blue looped earrings, much like Link's, sporting a royal blue tunic that was soaked in scarlet.

Several wounds littered the figure's body, from slashes to stabs to punctures to burns, all deep and gushing with carmine. The worst of the wounds included a gnarled hole in the young man's stomach and another close to his heart, carvings in his skin of an upside-down eye resembling that of the Sheikah.

Despite being matted with blood and torn, Link could easily see an emblem of a sword, the tip meeting in the center of the figure's chest. The symbol bore resemblance to the master sword, which very quickly threw off the Hero, more so than the upside-down Sheikah eye.

His left arm had an arm guard while his right did not, the armguard closely resembling the ones Link himself had worn, a white, long-sleeved shirt beneath his tunic that had different lines of green, orange, almost like the Gerudo clothing Link had seen when reading the books of the races of past.

Two belts crossed the figure's mid-section, one from his hip to his shoulder, another section of the belt branching off at his ribs.

"I can heal a portion of the damage, but not all, Hero," Faron answered him, the Spirit's voice ancient and wise, seeming to echo around him. "The rest will be up to you."

"Who is he…?" Link asked in wonder and disbelief. There was silence for a few seconds, Faron's eyes again met with the Hero's eyes.

"That is for you to discover yourself. But allow me to tell you this. He is not from this era, but he is from this world," Faron again answered. "I must go now, Link. Farewell, Hero of Twilight…" The Spirit started to fade into the night.

"No! Wait!" Link called, leaping up in attempt to snatch the spirit before it could fade, but it was too late. The Spirit faded away, leaving Link, the strange young man, and Epona standing within the spring. A bright glow surrounded the figure, lifting him into the air, silver-gold encircling him, healing what the Spirit had promised. The figure was slowly lowered as the glow faded, the bright glow of the Spring fading to a dim light.

Link sighed heavily under his breath, again taking the figure, aiding in mounting him. There was minor change to the figure, besides the fact color had returned to his skin and the wounds had been healed, but Link could sense that they were not fully healed. They may be closed, but any wrong move or quick jerk could reopen them.

"Come on, Girl…" Link spoke defeatedly as he mounted, taking Epona's reigns in his hands. "Let's get back home…"

The steed neighed in response and again took off quickly, galloping. The Autumn air bit at them as they passed, but they were forced to slow as they crossed a bridge overlooking a gorge. Once across, Link ushered his mare toward his abode, a two story house of sorts, built into a tall, yet wide, oak tree. Link again dismounted, patting Epona's head.

"Don't worry, Epona," he began. "I promise you will be rewarded for this…"

With a gentle kiss to the horse's nose, he took the figure from her back yet again, slinging him over his back, clutching onto him as he climbed up the ladder to his home. The figure's grip suddenly tightened upon Link as he cried out in pain.

"Sorry," Link apologized. "Just a bit longer… I promise…"

Link turned the door to his doorknob open and stepped into his house, immediately taking the young man to the couch. His house was rather tidy, due to the fact he wasn't one for an unorganized environment, so finding things wasn't a problem, nor was the issues of stepping over things in a messy house.

Moonlight shone through his window, casting a pale glow into the house. Link stood and climbed up his ladder to the top of his abode, coming to a ledge like area with blankets and a pillow. He never really preferred sleeping in a bed. Maybe it was the fact that as a wolf, he became so accustomed to sleeping outside on the ground.

He sighed and took a long, baby blue blanket with incredibly soft fabric, one that Uli had made for him, and then took his feather pillow, sliding down the ladder, down yet another ladder, and then dropping to the floor.

Taking a match, he lit a few candles around the house, lighting the dark abode. He blew out the match once he had finished lighting the candles, the familiar burnt-out-fire smell wafting into the air. Link sighed.

"I should probably change his clothes…" Link thought out loud, setting the blanket and pillow down, stepping away. His gaze then fell to the fireplace to the right of him. "Maybe he'd want something to eat? I mean, it is pretty chilly. A fire wouldn't do much harm and it would probably help with his blood loss too…"

He again heard a soft groan. Running one hand through his dirty-blonde hair, he turned to the young man, kneeling beside him. Link checked his pulse yet again, finding the throb to be a bit stronger beneath his fingers. The young man's eyes fluttered open just a crack and for once within the past half hour or so, he could see the figure's stunning wild-blue eyes.

"Hey there," Link said gently, brushing the hair behind the young man's head, feeling for a fever. Immediately, the young man's skin sent a wave of heat through his hand. "You're burning up pretty badly…"

The young man below him blinked wearily, coughing with a grimace, specks of blood painting his hand. Link frowned. He hoped there wasn't any blood left in the figure's lungs, but this could just be the aftermath of the blood.

"I'm going to draw you a warm bath, get you washed up and dressed, then get you some medicine for that fever, alright?" he spoke gently. The figure blinked at him, probably not contemplating the situation. But Link didn't expect him to… "You're safe, I promise. Can you tell me your name?"

The figure's eyes slid closed, and for a moment, he was sure he could see pain, fear, and loss in those eyes, but also sternness, a fire within him, and determination. Perhaps even a wild side.

Link recalled when he himself had felt so afraid, so lost, and so weighed down with grief during his adventure and even now, after his adventure had ended, those emotions still lingered. A new spark of empathy lit for the figure before him. He wondered what exactly he had been through that had lead them to cross paths with the young man being at death's doorstep.

"You know what…? I think I'll give you a name…" Link said gently, undoing the figure's hair to make him more comfortable. He slid a blue ring from his hair and set it down upon the desk next to the couch, marveling at the strange resemblance the two bore. The long hair of the young man reached down past his shoulders, Link getting the sudden impulse to braid it.

He refrained, trying to think of a name he could give the young man. Then it came to him. He recalled the wild-blue eyes of the young man, how his spirit seemed to hold some feistiness and almost an untamed feeling about him. But now, the figure was just lying there with his face twisted in pain and ears laid against his head, breathing labored and slowly.

"I think I'm going to call you Wild."

As if on que, the young man's ear twitched twice. Link smiled gently to himself. Wild it was.

* * *

And there is the end of the chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you all in advance!

 _-WingedIceWolf_


	2. Chapter 2 -Rest-

Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry for the long wait, school got in the way as well as the stinking flu... I'm sorry, but hopefully this chapter can make up for it. Thank you all in advance for your patience, favorites, reviews, and follows! *hugs* ^_^

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  
**_

* * *

"Clothes that are bloodied and torn probably won't do good in the way of comfort…" Link thought out loud yet again. Wild stirred slightly, but nothing more. Link stepped up to him, kneeling. "Hey, I'm going to be gone for a bit to get the bath prepared, alright? So don't worry if I'm gone for a while, I'll just be in the room next to the fireplace.

Wild's ear twitched yet again. Link smiled gently and brushed his silky soft hair back, then stood yet again, walking to a room to the left of the fireplace. He pushed the door open with a slight creek and stepped into his bathroom, lighting a few candles in there as well with a match, then blowing out the small flame with a breath, disposing of the match.

His bath consisted of a large, oval shaped tin with copper edges, standing on legs over a fireplace which would be lit to warm the water. The water came from a pump that reached deep below the earth to access the Spirit's Spring water. Link frowned, recalling how difficult it had been and how long it had taken to set up the bath, but at least it was something.

Turning, he went to a rack with several wooden logs stacked upon one another. He took a few in his arms, feeling the heavy weight of the wood drag on him and the tough bark dig into his skin. He set each log carefully in an order that formed a tipi shape, taking a few twigs from the rack as well to use for kindling. Again, taking a match, he lit the fire. Slowly, the smell of burning oak filled the air as a warm glow was cast by the fire.

The fireplace itself had flat stones placed around it so the fire could not easily spread. It was a somewhat small fireplace, but still served in warming the bath.

Link turned to the pump and pulled the handle upright. After a few seconds, icy rushing water filled the tub, the water glowing dimly as it hit against the tin bath with an almost melodic ding. When the bath was filled over halfway, he snapped the handle down and allowed the fire to burn, dusting his hands off and brushing dirty blonde strands of hair from his face.

Occasionally, he found himself glancing back at Wild while he waited for the water to warm. The figure of the strange young man proved to be miserable and suffering. His chest continued to rise slowly and his breathing sounded rather erratic, soft groans emitting from time to time. Link perked his ears back and cast his gaze back to the fire, watching as it flickered and crackled.

 _Poor thing… I wonder how exactly he got here… There's so many questions I want answers to, but I guess I'll just have to wait… Though... I'm scared to leave him for even one second... He could be claimed by death the moment I turn my back..._

Link stepped out of the bathroom and again returned to Wild, gently shaking him, feeling the cold flesh beneath his fingertips. He was met with a groan as the young man curled up into as small a ball as possible. Link tried again, but received no response.

"I need you to relax, alright? It's going to be harder to carry you when you're curled up like this…" the Hero spoke. The young man's ear twitched, but nothing more. Sighing, he took the incredibly light form into his arms with a pained yelp, fingers curled into his skin and nails digging into his flesh, causing him to wince, but he carried the tense Wild to the bathroom. Link set the young man gently upon the wood floor, helping to ease him to the ground.

 _For being injured, he certainly is strong…_ He thought to himself, rubbing his shoulders as the sting from the nails slowly began to dull. He knelt upon the smooth floor, starting to undo the Hero's belts around his body. Thankfully, he was able to undo the belt loops and the buckles without too much disturbance, setting them to the side, the leather slick from crimson.

Next was the armguard on his left arm and the fabric on his right. He too was able to remove those carefully and without much a fight, but he did struggle in being cautious, fumbling a bit with the straps. Those too went with the bloodied belts, the small metal buckles clinking against the wood floor.

He then moved to removing his tunic. It wasn't a difficult feat, but the fact Wild wouldn't hold still long enough, usually turning away and coughing, curling in on himself, made matters worse. Link was taking extra precaution, but he managed to slip the tunic off from his head, unfortunately smearing blood on his face and hair.

"Sorry," Link apologized gently. Beneath the tunic the young man wore was a long sleeved, what would have been white, blood-stained shirt with orange and green lines going along the collar. Carefully taking the bottom of the shirt, he lifted it, trying to slip it off over the young man's head, but immediately, his hands wrapped around his stomach tightly.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" Link asked alarmingly, recoiling. The young man's ear twitched, he said nothing. "Look, I'm just trying to help. I don't want to hurt you and more than you already have been, so please try to relax, alright…?"

There was several seconds of hesitation, but Wild's arms slowly fell from his stomach. Link again took up the bottom of the thin shirt and began to move it up and over the young man's head, helping with the sleeves as well. Either Wild had just given up on fighting at that moment or something else, because he didn't even struggle from that point on.

Link's gaze fell to the young man's legs. He dreaded what would come next, but knew it needed to be done. He took a medium sized towel to cover his modest region before slipping off his boots, removing the bloodied pants with one swift move. Now, the young man was completely bare with the exception of the towel draped over him.

Link stood and tested the bathwater, finding it to be rather hot, almost burning his hand. He quickly pulled his hand back, figuring the water was warm enough and needed to be balanced out with colder water. Extinguishing the fire by filling a bucket of water and dousing the flames, causing a hiss and steam to rise, he turned to the pump and again filled the bucket, snapping the pump off and slowly adding the chilled water to the heated water in order to balance it out. Testing it one last time by placing his hand in the water, he turned to Wild and carefully lifted him into the tub, making sure to keep the towel fastened around his lower region.

The Hero stepped away from the tub and snatched a few bottles of soaps, returning to Wild and rolling up his own pants legs, stepping into the tub and crouching, using the bucket to carefully wet Wild's hair. He coughed up water that had gone through his nose but relaxed in the warmth, red tinged droplets dripping from his locks and down his face.

"Sorry, again," Link stated, starting to scrub the blood from his hair. To his surprise, the young man leaned into his touch, his ears twitching occasionally. Link made sure to scrub carefully but quickly, keeping his focus on his hair for now. With a final bucket of water dumped over his head, the soap was rinsed and the blood had mingled with the water, a few bubbles floating as well.

He helped Wild sit up, preparing to cleanse the blood from his back, but he paused, staring at the sight before him. The young man carried multiple scars across his back, scars of all sizes, lengths, and shapes, but the one that stood out the most was a burn scar right above where his heart would be. He leaned Wild back to look at his chest, not surprisingly finding many scars as well, but the burn was there on both sides. Right above his heart.

 _Oh Gods… What happened to you…?_

A small whimper from Wild reverted his attention, realizing he was making him uncomfortable. Link finished scrubbing the dried blood off his back, making sure to be careful but also to not miss a single spot. He did the same for his chest and his legs but decided to not even get close to his nether regions. Finally, he had washed all the blood from the young man's body. He sighed in relief and started to drain the bath by unplugging a hole that caused the water to drain into a pipe that lead to the outside of the house, where it would be reabsorbed into the earth.

Link retrieved a dry towel and again lifted Wild, carrying him out of the bath and wrapping him in the towel, patting him dry and wringing out his hair. The young man groaned slightly, but not much more.

"I'll be right back, alright? I'm going to get you some clean clothes," Link said gently, easing him to the ground while he stepped out of the bathroom, walking to a dresser and prying it open, picking out a pair of clothes. The clothing consisted of a green long-sleeved shirt and white, soft-fabric pants. Of course, he had brought undergarments as well, but he honestly didn't wish to dwell too much upon that. He was still rather puzzled over the many scars and the burn he had seen.

Wild was curled up on the floor, nearly motionless with the exception of labored breathing. However, his fever had lowered thanks to the spring water, that much Link could tell by gently laying a hand to his head. He helped the young man into the shirt and reluctantly the undergarments as well, though he refused to look as he did so, helping him into the pants. Again, he carried him to the couch, washing the blood from the couch using a rag and a towel, setting Wild upon it. He slipped the pillow under his head and covered him with the blanket, sitting and watching him for a few seconds.

The young man snuggled under the blankets, comfortable and secure, drifting off to sleep. Link stroked his head gently, finally giving in to braiding his hair. He wasn't quite sure if Wild would mind or not, but frankly, he wanted to push his boundaries just a little.

His fingers weaved between the strands of still wet hair, braiding it with ease, finally reaching the bottom. He leaned back and observed his work. The braid was rather fine and well done, though he wasn't going to tie it off. Wanting to again make Wild as comfortable as possible, he undid his hair and carefully combed through it with his fingers.

Wild yet again leaned into his touch. Link didn't think much of it, but gently stroked his head, standing and going to a desk beside the fireplace. He opened a drawer and pulled out fever medicine, turning the bottle in his hands to check the label.

The small label upon a string that had been tied to the bottle read:

 _Fever reducing medicine:_

 _Take one and a half tablespoons every eight hours. Side effects may include drowsiness._

 _Ingredients: Ginger, basil, spring water, lavender, and honey._

Pulling out a measuring spoon, he went to kneel beside Wild, tilting his head back and helping him slowly ingest the liquid. The young man coughed several times, groaning and recoiling, but slowly, the tenseness in his body eased and he slipped into sleep. Link corked the bottle and set it down on another desk near the couch.

He went to the stone fireplace with a cooking pot within, setting a few logs within from a rack and again lighting it, just as he had with the bath fire. The warm glow was again cast across the house, shadows dancing in the light. He came again to kneel beside the young man.

"Just rest for now, Wild, alright? I think that's honestly the best thing you can do along with relaxing…" Link stated gently, stroking his head. Wild's ear twitched yet again. Link rested his head on the edge of the couch and watched his every breath, waiting for morning to drag by.

* * *

That is the end of this chapter! Thank you all again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it's short, it's late and I have school tomorrow, so I just wanted to get this done while I have the time. Thank you lovelies!

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**


	3. Attention!

_**I apologize for not being able to update this story. I sprained my thumb around Christmas and am still recovering from it. By doctor's orders, I'm to not do strenuous activities with it. So in the meantime, I need to focus on my schooling and take it easy. Thank you all in advance!**_

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**


	4. Chapter 3 -Forgot About Breakfast!-

Hello my lovelies! I apologize in advance for not being able to upload, there's been some terrible family illnesses going on, including my mother going to have surgery for her diverticulitis and me possibly having to have surgery due to my gallbladder acting up badly. Hopefully I don't have to have surgery, but if it happens, then it happens. Anywho, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think about it. Thank you for being so patient with me, lovelies, and reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short... I'm sick currently.

 _(This chapter has been edited for your convenience and a smoother reading experience. Enjoy!)_

 **-** ** _WingedIceWolf_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

Link found himself lying with his back to the couch by the time the sunlight was streaming through the window, casting the shadows of trees and their branches within the house. He stretched slowly as he did every morning, his body popping in numerous places as he let out a slight squeak. It was an involuntary thing that often got him teased by those in Ordon, earning the nickname, "Squeaker". By Din did he find that name annoying…

Beams of sunlight hit him in the face as he combed his hair behind his head with his fingers and rose, forcing him to shield his eyes to prevent blindness from the day star.

A soft groan reverted his attention to the young man lying upon the couch, snuggled under the blankets with his ears twitching occasionally. With every ear twitch, the blue looped earrings Wild carried dangled. Link brushed the young man's amber-blonde locks from his forehead, a few strands having stuck due to the sweat gathered at his brow.

"Good morning, Wild," Link said gently, placing a hand to the young man's head despite the perspiration there. He wasn't nearly as warm as yesterday, yet a fever was still present. "Seems that medicine is working after all. That's good news, isn't it?"

He didn't expect an answer and nor did he receive one. Wild's chest rose and fell in the steady rhythm of breath and Link had placed two fingers to his slightly warm neck, counting the beats. He was relieved to discover his pulse had regulated, throbbing beneath his fingertips like the beat of a drum.

"You're making progress, Wild..."

He turned to the stone fireplace and stepped toward it, glancing at the pale embers within that caused small shadows to flicker across the stone around it. Link held his hair back with one hand as he blew on the embers, yet they barely roared back to life before dying back down in an instant.

"Oh well, worth a try I suppose," Link sighed, knowing the embers were far past the point of revival. He returned to Wild and sat cross-legged beside him, upon the cool wooden floor, enjoying the feeling of sunshine on his back. For some odd reason, this felt somewhat familiar to him. Had he done the same after returning to Ordon when Rusl had been injured?

Link again sighed, leaning back on his hands as he recalled that day, prowling through Ordon at night in the form of a beast with Midna there to guide him, to aid in stealing Rusl's sword and the shield from Jaggle's abode. He recalled how the hawk had dived at him and how he scared away Hanch by leaping up to his location, hearing a loud splash as the man fled into the water behind him.

A faint smile played at Link's lips. Yes, his adventure did have its bumps in the road and near-death experiences, but in the end, he would have never wished to take it back. None of it. Especially now with Midna now missing in his life…

 _Is that why Wild had appeared here? To fill the hole Midna's absence had created within me...?_

Numerous questions began to run through his head yet again.

 _Why does he too have blue looped earrings?_

 _What is his true name?_

 _Why did his tunic bear an emblem of the Blade of Evil's Bane but also a Triforce…?_

 __But most of all; _What is his story and how did he get that horrible burn right at his heart…?_

Yes, the burn had been at his right side as well, spanning from his shoulder to barely his breast, pink and unruly. But again, the worst of the injuries appeared to be the burn directly above his heart, being apparent on both his breast and between his shoulder blades.

Granted, Link himself had seen wounds far more severe previously, but they existed on a dead man. How this young man managed to survive whatever burned him seemed pretty unethical…

There were other scars this young man carried, however, including a Sheikah eye faded, but carved into his skin. This only brought more questions to Link's mind, so much so that thinking over them had triggered a headache.

Another groan from Wild snapped Link out of his trance.

"Sorry," Link apologized, knowing for certain it wouldn't be his last apology, nor was it his first. His stomach growled and he again grimaced, having forgotten all about breakfast. Wild's stomach too echoing his. "Let's get breakfast. Maybe Uli has some leftovers and you'll be conscious by then. Do you like pumpkin bread?"

Wild's ears twitched twice. Link smiled a little and wrapped the blanket securely around the young man before lifting him into his arms slowly and gently. Regardless, his attempt in bringing no harm to his guest was in vain. Yet again, Wild clutched tightly to Link and screamed out in pain.

"I know, I know..." Link began in a calm, soothing voice, grimacing not only at the scream, but also Wild's nails again digging into his shoulders. "We'll get you some better help, alright…? And some food in your system. How's that sound?"

No response, only an ear twitch.

Link made his way out of his house and whistled for his mare. It didn't take her long, but Epona appeared before the two of them, waiting patiently for her rider to descend, pawing the soft earth with her hoof, leaves crunching beneath it.

The Hero slowly descended down the ladder and to Epona, helping Wild mount her. Yet again, he released another scream of pain, Link cringing but getting Epona saddled before he mounted Wild, making sure the blanket was secure around him and he was leaning forward so he wouldn't fall off.

"Sorry…" Link yet again apologized, petting Wild's head. "Epona is very gentle, she won't harm you… If you fall off, I'm right here to catch you."

Link patted the mare and scratched her behind the ears. Epona nudged his shoulder and grabbed a lock of his hair with her teeth, lightly and playfully yanking on it. He laughed gently and took her reins, guiding her to Uli's cabin.

Once within Ordon itself, Link's sapphire blue eyes scanned the little village to see if anyone else was awake. And indeed they were, bright and early as usual. Jaggle, a short man with dark hair and squared features was harvesting his pumpkins, too busy to pay any mind to Link and Epona with Wild upon her back walking through. Fado, Link's close friend with a bit of muscle to him and too dark hair, was most likely up at the ranch, seeing as he was nowhere in sight.

The sound of shouting caught Link's attention and apparently Wild's as well, seeing as the young man's ears twitched and he stirred yet again. Colin, a small boy being Uli's son with blonde hair and blue eyes, and Talo, also a short boy with dark hair and a red ribbon tied around his head like a headband were fighting with wooden swords upon the dock, each tightly grasping their swords.

"Come on, Colin, attack faster!" Talo demanded as the sound of wood hitting wood filled the air.

"I'm trying!" Colin replied nervously, being swift in his movements, bare feet hopping on the wooden dock below him, occasionally letting out small _"Hyaa!"_ s and _"Yah!_ "s, obviously imitating Link as he swung viciously, each boy trying to push the other into the water with their fierce sparring. Malo, the younger brother to Talo with short dark hair, a round face, and green eyes, simply watched them.

"Link can do better than both of you," Malo stated bluntly.

"Oh yeah?" Talo asked rhetorically, leaning on his sword. "I once beat him in a sword fight! I'm the best Hylian swordsman there is!"

"That's a lie and we all know it, Talo," a girl with freckles, sea green eyes, and dirty blonde hair replied, a red pin in her hair. "Link could beat your butt any day!"

"No he-" Talo began, but Colin swept his foot under Talo, forcing him to fall, nudging him into the pond with a splash. Colin smiled brightly with Link from afar smiling and shaking his head, continuing on when someone called out to him.

"Hey Link!"

* * *

 _ **And there you have it, my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	5. Chapter 4 -Please Don't Tell Anyone

Hello my lovelies! Again, sorry for the long wait. I've been struggling in school and currently am failing algebra... Oops... Well, here's this as my apology. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It truly means a lot to me and motivates me to get a chapter done as soon as possible.

 _(This chapter has been edited for your convenience and a smoother reading experience. Thank you in advance!)_

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

Link turned his gaze toward a figure rushing up to meet him, his blonde bangs hanging over his white headband, blue eyes friendly and a gentle smile upon his face, his sandals hitting the dirt ground beneath him, a slight beard upon his chin. Link hardly had any time to react before the figure pulled him into a tight hug.

"Good morning, Link!" the figure greeted, ruffling the Hero's hair before departing.

"Good morning Rusl," Link replied, smiling gently and adorably. The Ordinian returned the smile before his blue eyed gaze fell upon the young man within Epona's saddle. Wild's breathing was labored, his eyes flicking beneath his eyelids, but a blanket hid his body and his face, shadowing his features. His body trembled slightly while he lied nearly motionless in the saddle. "Brought yourself a friend, have you?"

Link's smile dropped slightly, trying to think of how to respond. He'd barely found the young man, so calling him a friend wouldn't be the appropriate term. "I wouldn't call him such. More a guest than a friend. He's sick and injured, if you can't tell already..." Link's hand went up to his neck, subconsciously rubbing the hair there and dipping his head slightly, grimacing.

 _Of course he can tell… It doesn't take an apothecary to know when someone is sick and injured..._

"Sorry, probably an obvious explanation…"

Rusl laughed gently, a laugh that comforted the Hero many times in the past and continued to do so in his time of need. This was the man that had raised Link in the absence of his parents, both who had unfortunately met their untimely demise, the man who would sit with Link until he fell asleep, rubbing his back in circles and humming; the man who had given Link his first sword and would always be there should he need him. This was the man Link trusted with his life in the past and knew he could continue to put his trust in, rely on him when things got out of hand.

"Think you can carry him inside or should I?" Rusl asked, moving to scratch Epona behind the ears. The mare rumbled gently in response to his touch, not wanting to startle her rider awake or harm him. Link nodded and took Epona's reins, the two walking to Uli and Rusl's cabin, Epona's hooves tapping against the earth with soft, melodic thumps.

"How bad are the wounds?" Rusl questioned, a gentle breeze blowing the bangs from his eyes. Link's expression turned grave as he answered, his hold on Epona's reins tightening.

"Pretty bad…"

"Do you know how it happened?"

Link shook his head. He'd thought about many possible reasons for the young man's wounds. Failed exile? Attempted suicide? Maybe treason? None of those added up… If it was an exile, it would have been far less messy. Attempted suicide didn't explain the countless slashes and wounds littering his body. Treason seemed unlikely as well, seeing as his sleeves were not torn in the fashion that marked one of treason and there was no evidence of him causing treason. He wasn't a pirate, that much was obvious…

 _He is not from this era, but he is of this world…_

Those words spun in Link's head since he heard them spoken by Faron itself. What could that mean…? Someone not of this era, but of this world…? This was the present, was it not? How could someone not be of this era?

Link realized they had reached the house and he shook his head, Epona slowing to a halt. The Hero turned to Wild in her saddle and carefully removed him, causing yet another scream of pain from the young man, Link and Rusl cringing in unison.

"His injuries are that bad, huh…?" Rusl half joked, opening the door to his house and holding it open to Link who readjusted Wild in his arms, feeling if he made one small wrong move, the young man in his arms would surely shatter. Epona patiently waited outside while the two entered.

Immediately, the Hero was met with the warm aroma of pumpkins, the smell of pumpkin bread, and flowers of many varieties. Even the young man below him twitched his ears and took a slight sniff of the mixed air, despite being unconscious. It almost looked like he had done so in a wolfish manner...

In the back of the room was a lit fireplace, casting a warm glow in the room, shelves above it where dishes were stacked and pots as well. To the right of the fireplace was a post that held several potted plants, a rocking chair not too far from the fireplace and a rocking horse consisting of blue painted logs. Next to those was a table with a white embroidered table cloth, a potted aster acting as the center piece. Also to the left of the fireplace was a cross between a dresser and a shelf, holding several pots, pillows stacked on top of it, and potted plants lining the top of it.

Link winced a little, remembering how when he was younger, he had reached up to touch one of the potted plants and ended up shattering a handful of the pottery instead…

A banner hung on the wall with a green leaf embroidering and goat horns upon it, Rusl's blade sitting on another shelf along with his helm, the same blade and helm he had used when fighting alongside The Resistance. Uli lied upon another couch parallel to the right window, her soft blonde hair in her eyes and her babe beside her, facing her little one who too slept within a bassinet.

A ladder lead up to the second floor of the house, where Rusl used to sleep alongside Uli, Colin in his own large bedroll, and the area Link himself had slept those years ago. Seeing where Link was raised made his heart ache a little.

"Set him here," Rusl said, motioning to the couch closest to the right window. Link did as asked and set Wild upon the couch, crouching down beside him and propping him up with pillows, Wild's hair spilling over his shoulders like amber waterfalls. He lied a hand to the young man's head to again check on his fever and to his relief, the fever had not spiked, but he still remained warm. The Hero sighed and rested his head on the couch, glancing at Rusl, then the sleeping Uli, waiting.

"The wife is still asleep with our little princess. Both Uli and Akiko ate, then fell right back asleep. Childbearing is hard on a woman, let me tell you that..." Rusl shook his head and walked away to wake Uli.

Link himself had aided in the delivery of the children in Ordon, acting as a midwife. He'd heard women scream, cleaned the blood from wailing infants, and congratulated the mothers. The Hero had been urinated upon by infants as well. While he hadn't had a child of his own, he knew what it was like to help deliver one.

Uli's baby blue eyes fluttered open, seeing her husband. She flashed him a gentle smile and reached up to touch his cheek, of which he leaned into the touch.

"Good morning yet again, love," she whispered lovingly.

"Good morning," Rusl replied in the same whisper, stroking her cheek with his thumb and returning the smile. "How are you feeling?"

"A little out of it today," Uli answered. "I ate breakfast, right…?"

"Yes you did, love. Link is here," Rusl said. Uli sat up slowly, brushing her hair from her eyes, seeing the young man lying upon her couch and the Hero she had raised as her own sitting alongside him. Her already smiling face seemed to brighten more.

"Hello, Link!"

"Hello, Uli," Link replied, waving slightly in greeting. "Don't mind if we butt in for breakfast, do you?"

"Of course not, sweetheart," Uli replied, getting up and going to him and Wild. Wild was curled up beneath the blanket he had been wrapped in earlier, his ears twitching as Uli spoke. "Don't feed him if he is unconscious, as he could choke. And make sure to keep your voice down so you don't wake little Aki, alright?" Link nodded and the Ordonian reached out to brush Wild's hair from his face.

The young man's chest rose and fell slowly, flinching at Uli's touch. However, when Link pulled the blanket around him a bit more and pet his head, he only leaned into the affection.

"Who is he?"

"Um… I don't know really, but he seems to respond to Wild," Link explained, again subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. "Found him in the woods in Hyrule field. Badly wounded, barely breathing, somehow holding onto life…"

"Seems like you to take in someone you found injured, Link," Rusl stated. Wild's ears twitched at the name, "Link", his blue looped earrings dangling, but Link didn't draw too much attention to it. The Hero only nodded and returned his attention to the young man.

"Looks a lot like you, doesn't he? Same blue looped earrings," Uli began, tapping Link's earrings, then pointing to Wild's. "Long pointed ears..." She touched Link's ears, then again motioned to Wild's. "If only he'd open his eyes…"

"Blue. Wild blue eyes," Link assured her. "Saw them once..."

"I swear, the two of you could be related..." Uli sighed, rising slowly. "I'll get the two of you some pumpkin bread. A bit of goat butter on that too?"

"Yes please, thank you," Link thanked her with an adorable smile. Uli ruffled his hair and stepped away to get the two of them a slice of pumpkin bread. Rusl stepped over to the two yet again.

"You really just brought him into your house, not knowing what he's capable of, who he is, or if he has the intent to murder you?" Rusl asked, worried for Link's safety.

"Well, he hasn't killed me yet, for one," Link sighed. "Two, you should have seen the clothing I found him in… a royal blue garb with an emblem of what looks like the Blade of Evil's Bane upon it… And on the back of it? A Triforce. It was stained in blood, but I can tell it was blue at one point and time…"

"Was there anything he carried?" Rusl questioned.

"Aside from horrible injuries, nothing I could see… A few belts here and there obviously meant for weapons and pouches… Had his hair pulled up behind his head, for the most part."

Rusl's mouth fell open slightly, confusion coming over his face. "A captain of the royal guard…? That's the only thing I can think of… But it definitely doesn't explain how he looks so much like you… and his clothing choice is rather bizarre, don't you think?"

Link only shrugged, feeling he should keep his mouth shut about Ordona. Yes, praying to the spirit was common, but truly seeing it was something very uncommon. He didn't wish to raise suspicion about the young man who seemed to have been entrusted to him.

"We just need some breakfast, maybe some fever medicine to go with, and we'll be off," Link stated. "And please don't tell the others about Wild… I don't want more trouble than what we've already caused… I promise you, he means no harm..."

"How can you be so sure?" Rusl huffed. "How long have you had him?"

"Less than a day..." Link replied, intertwining Wild's fingers with his own and giving his hand a slight squeeze. "But I can feel he doesn't mean any harm… That I found him for a purpose. I know you don't really believe in fate but… Trust me… Please…"

* * *

And that concludes this chapter. Thank you all!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	6. Chapter 5 -Only Time Will Tell-

Hello my lovelies! Again, I am so so sorry for the long wait... Family matters got in the way of things and we are struggling a little... Here's my apology. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for being patient with me, reading, favoriting, reviewing, and following!

 _(This chapter and the ones before it have been edited for your convenience and a smoother reading)_

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO SHIGERU MIYAMOTO!**_

* * *

Link held the soft piece of pumpkin bread with goat's butter slathered over the top in his hand, but he didn't bite into it, too overwhelmed with his own thoughts turning over and over in his head. Wild's plate with a serving of pumpkin bread sat on the desk beside where he rested upon the couch, untouched, there in case the young man did, in fact, regain slight consciousness. Despite Link being starving, his stomach growling and the savory aroma filling his nostrils, he didn't have much of an appetite this morning, so he set the piece of bread alongside Wild's discreetly.

 _Maybe Rusl is right. Maybe Wild truly does wish to kill me…_ Link thought to himself, perking his ears back against his head as he stared at the wooden floor beneath him. However, when his gaze came to daringly rest upon the young man, all he could see was someone in horrible pain and someone who needed his help. The one he had come to name Wild occasionally let out quiet, pained whimpers, his ears twitching every now and then, causing Link's heart to ache slightly.

Link never enjoyed when someone was in pain, whether they deserved it or not. It just wasn't in his nature to be a sadist and even being around a mischievous imp for his entire adventure hadn't caused him to turn sadistic. Midna had gladly made any being who harmed Link scream just for her own entertainment and pleasure. He didn't understand how someone could be pleased with the screams of another…

Granted, when Ganon had crushed Midna's helm like a twig whilst standing proudly in Hyrule Field, smirking sickeningly, the only thought running through Link's head was avenging the Twilight Princess. Driving the Blade of Evil's Bane into the Dark Lord's chest had felt so invigorating! If he could live that moment again, he gladly would. For Midna…

But, there was a difference between sadism and a need for vengeance, wasn't there?

The Hero couldn't understand how someone like Wild could be someone to blindly take lives. Maybe it was because he was badly injured and very slowly recovering, hiding his true, malicious nature, yet, he seemed so gentle, especially when he leaned into Link's touch and snuggled up under the blankets… It was almost… Cute. He hardly struggled at all when Link was tending to his injuries, as if he had next to nothing to hide.

The scars Wild bore were ones Link himself too bore, ones he recognized. Scars from arrows, scars from blades, scars from bolts, scars from a blunt force, most likely falling from something, were all present. And yet again, the vision of the horrid burn upon Wild's heart flashed through Link's head.

Wild's clothing did not fit that of a murderer. A murderer did not wear the Triforce upon his garb or an emblem of what appeared to be the Master Sword upon his chest. And he certainly did not strangely appear wounded in Hyrule Field. A murderer most definitely did not have his life spared by a Light Spirit...

 _I guess we will find out who you truly are when you wake up, huh Wild? But for that, I will need to earn your trust..._ Link's fingers brushed over the young man's head, sighing heavily. _And trust is earned… Not given._

"Something bothering you, sweetheart?" Uli asked gently, stepping over to Link. Link almost jumped, startled at her sudden appearance, but guessed she must have seen the troubled look on his face and approached him. He shook his head in reply to her question. "Why haven't you eaten yet, Link?"

"Sorry… I just got too caught up in my own thoughts..." Link grimaced, feeling a twinge of guilt. Another thing he disliked, wasting food. "The pumpkin bread is delicious, I'm sure! Even though I haven't tried yet..."

Uli smiled gently at him, giving him her familiar, motherly smile. She bent down and ruffled Link's soft, dirty blonde hair. "Seems like you to have your head running with thoughts. If you want to talk about it, we're here. Eat whenever you can, sweetheart."

Link only nodded in reply and took the plate of pumpkin bread, debating as to how he would get Wild to eat it while he nudged the bread with one finger. His first thought was to chew it up and gift it to Wild as is when he woke. His human side cringed a little at the thought, but his wolf side didn't find the thought to be so cringe worthy. It would make eating easier on Wild, but it would definitely earn him judgment from Rusl and Uli, most likely his guest as well.

Uli was curled up on the couch beside her babe, snuggled into Rusl. He had one arm wrapped around her, the other resting at his side, humming gently. His attention seemed to be focused upon his wife, so perhaps Link could get away with it. And Uli was returning back to sleep as well.

On the more human side of things, Link could break the bread into small pieces and have Wild swallow them one at a time, washing the food down with goat's milk. He didn't possess any milk at the moment, but he could certainly ask for some.

 _Yeah, that would be a better idea…_ Link thought a little grimly. While he may still be a wolf, he couldn't exactly turn willingly like he could upon his adventure. And even that required the Shadow Crystal, an object tucked away securely in his basement, tied upon a string and hidden somewhere in the jumbled mess of crates.

Just the thought of rediscovering that object made him shudder. He promised himself he would never use that cursed object again… Even if his life depended upon it. It reminded him too much of the past… To much of… her...

The Hero sighed and shook his head before he shook Wild gently, still clutching at the bread. Wild groaned, but to his surprise, the young man's eyes fluttered open slightly, meeting with his own, glittering in the sunlight that streamed through the window. Yet again, in those eyes he saw fear, loss, pain, confusion, and many other emotions. It was almost as if he were looking into a mirror.

"You're awake, thank the Gods!" Link cried, trying to brighten the mood. Wild blinked at his sudden outburst, but otherwise was very out of it, his glassy eyes starting to slide back closed, letting out a shaky breath. Link perked his ears back, realizing he may have woken the little one, but thankfully, upon glancing back, he found that she remained sleeping. However, Rusl cast him an icy glare of warning, one that Link would receive when he was younger.

Link turned back toward Wild, still able to feel the icy gaze creeping down his spine, and lowered his voice, saying, "I need you to stay conscious just long enough to eat. Think you can do that?"

Wild nodded gently as his eyes remained closed, barley responsive. Regardless, Link took it as a sign he was recovering and turned to Uli who carefully observed the two, squinting as she glanced from one to the other, most likely comparing their differences and similarities. The Hero hesitated to ask, but finally spoke up. "Hey Uli, if it's not too much trouble, can I get some goat's milk too with this bread? You don't have to if you don't want to… I just… I can get it myself."

"You're fine Link. It's amazing Wild is awake at this early..." Uli replied softly as her gaze came to rest upon Link, sitting up slowly and getting to her feet. With that, Uli stepped away to take a pitcher from a shelf near the fireplace and pour milk into a small glass, handing it to him. Wild's eyebrows knitted together at the mention of "Wild", but his eyes opened to slowly gaze into the distance, shifting slightly, slouched against the couch with the blanket somewhat wrapped around his head. To Link, his gaze was sad and disheartening, as if he had just lost a great battle and the weights of war weighed heavy on his heart.

Uli lifted Wild's chin, gazing deep into his eyes. For just a moment, Link hoped Uli saw what he saw. He hoped she saw Wild's soul cracking at the edges, that he barely held onto what little belief that things would resolve that he had left within him. All that faded away with her saying, "You were right about those eyes of his. Wild blue… Like a beast's."

The Hero nodded, having heard that very same phrase spoken to him before by Telma. He closed his own eyes and sighed, again feeling the deep longing within his heart reawaken. Wild turned his head away from Uli and squirmed slightly, obviously uncomfortable, Link opening his eyes at sensing Wild's discomfort.

"I'm sure soaking in the Spirit's Spring has aided in his recovery," Link chimed in.

"Let's hope he has the strength to make it through breakfast. He can sleep the rest of the day if he pleases, so long as he's stuffed full at today's meal," Uli replied, dropping Wild's chin and ruffling his hair a little bit. To her dismay, Wild only flinched.

Rusl watched the conversation from afar, not wishing to cause any more confusion than absolutely necessary to the already-confused young man. As curious as he was, he was also cautious. Rusl had always been one to observe from afar, assessing the true danger of the situation or when to take action.

The smooth glass against Link's palm helped him focus, swishing the thick, warm liquid around as he helped Wild sit up and slowly, aiding him with downing the liquid. Wild immediately broke into a coughing fit, sputtering up the milk, grimacing in pain as the coughs racked his body.

Link's ears only perked against his head yet again as he took a cloth from the table and wiped the milk from Wild's chin, the young man curling in on himself. The Hero had to guide him onto his back yet again. "Sorry, Wild… Just eat for me, okay…? Then you can return to sleep. You look like you haven't eaten in days..."

Wild nodded gently, but Link wasn't sure if it was in answer to his question or a response to his remark. He tore off a bite size chunk from the bread and guided it into Wild's mouth. It was strange to be feeding a young man, helping him chew, carefully allowing portions of goat's milk to enter his mouth while panicking as to whether or not he would cough it up, then helping him swallow by rubbing one finger along his throat. For Link, it was a cycle of chew, cautiously drink milk, swallow, and repeat, though occasionally allowing him moments to breathe.

After Wild had been fed, Link took his own piece of bread and wolfed it down. He didn't realize how hungered he had been until he devoured that piece of bread, but he felt too embarrassed to ask for another. He instead wrapped the young man in the fluffy blanket and stood, lifting him into his arms without a struggle. Wild grimaced, yet again his hands taking fistfuls of Link's clothing, but the Hero only stroked his head to calm him, his eyes falling shut and his breath falling into the steady rhythm of sleep.

Link was pretty sure Wild would not remember any of this when he woke, but just knowing he was able to maintain consciousness for a few minutes fed the spark of hope within him. He turned to Rusl and Uli after adjusting the young man in his arms, Wild strangely looking like a child with his feet dangling a little over Link's arms and his face half covered with the blanket.

"Thank the both of you for this. And please… Don't go telling anyone of what you have seen..."

Rusl looked up at Link and sighed heavily. He hesitated, but eventually nodded. "You have my word, Link. Just be careful… And if he hurts you-"

"He won't hurt me," Link stated firmly and a bit sharply, his hold around Wild tightening. Rusl sighed heavily as Link left the abode quietly, not wishing to wake the sleeping babe in the bassinet nearby.

He'd given the two Ordonians enough trouble as is and the last thing he wanted was to keep Uli from her rest by waking Akiko.

* * *

And there you are, my lovelies. Again, thank you all for your patience and support! This chapter had to be edited due to an error, as the other chapters have been edited as well. Thank you all in advance!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	7. Chapter 6 -Wolf Again-

Hello my lovely readers! I am moving soon, so I will not be able to update as often as I have been. With that in mind, here's a chapter in the meantime. This story most likely will be on hiatus for a few weeks, seeing as my mother had surgery, my aunt is coming down to help us pack, I have finals to study for, and we have plenty to pack for a family of six. Thank you all so much for being patient with me. Wish me luck during finals!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

Once outside, Link stepped up to his mare who gave him a gentle neigh of greeting and hoisted Wild onto Epona's saddle, taking one of her reins and placing them in Wild's palm. He wrapped the blanket tight around the young man and pet his amber-blonde head.

"I'm going to need you to hold on for me, alright? The road back home isn't too bumpy and uneven, but I still don't want you to fall off. Once home, we'll get you wrapped up," Link said gently as Wild leaned into his touch, his ears twitching. The young man was barely conscious, slipping in and out, limp one second and barely moving the next.

Epona neighed worryingly and turned her head to gently butt the shoulder of her new rider, his head drooping limply to his chest. Her eyes came to rest upon Link and seemed to say, _He shouldn't be riding on his own.. He is far too weak for this..._

"He'll be okay, girl," The Hero reassured her, reaching up and scratching Epona behind the ears. The feeling of her soft mane between his fingers helped calm the anxiety swirling through him. "He won't be alone, I'll be right here beside the two of you every step of the way."

Link glanced around Ordon to see that seemingly everyone had disappeared. Hopefully inside... The clouds had begun to grow heavy with rain and a fierce wind kicked up, scattering leaves across the ground, whistling through the dying trees. The bitter wind whipped Epona's ashen colored mane about her, tugging at Link's Ordon garb, and nipping at Wild's nose.

 _How long have we been at Rusl and Uli's cabin…?_ Link thought to himself as the scent of the storm before the rain filled his nose, rubbing his exposed arm that had started to turn cold due to the wind. He hoped Colin had gotten inside to safety, as he had not seen him within or outside the cabin.

Smoke curled out of chimneys and firelight flickered from inside houses as the skies became darker. The Hero would have worried about the rain soaking the three of them before they returned to his abode within the tree, but something else came over him as he yet again scanned over Ordon with his sapphire blue eyes.

It was not unfamiliar to him to see Ordon appear so empty, reawakening a sense of fear, followed by sorrow, within him. He closed his eyes as his heart began to thunder in his chest, recalling Rusl limping about Ordon with a torch clenched in his hand, its flare casting a warm glow over the grass and Rusl's bloodied face. Link could never erase the memory of Rusl's pale face glancing into the distance, his lips swollen and bruised, dried blood dribbling down his chin while he spoke in a quiet whisper, praying to the Gods the children were safe.

Uli had watched worriedly from afar, calling out to her husband gently while she stood in the doorway, one hand over her stomach. The village pumpkins spilled over the grass and debris here and there from when the Bulbins had attacked, an eerie silence drifting through the night air. All the while, Link was crouched down in the grass in his canine form, sadly glancing at the village he had come to call home.

Link felt his mare's warm head pressing against his cheek, rumbling gently in worry. He felt something wet spilling down his cheeks, but he was not sure if it was from the rain or from his own old despair that had welled up in his heart and finally spilled over. Regardless, he needed to get home.

The Hero took a deep breath and sighed shakily, saying, "I'm okay, Epona… I'm okay."

Link mounted Epona himself and wrapped his arms around Wild tightly, but carefully, wanting to ensure the young man would not fall out of the saddle. He pulled Wild toward him and let his head rest against his shoulder so he was more comfortable, then took the reins from him. Fat drops of rain began to hit him, rolling down his arm and soaking into his fabric.

Link urged Epona into a gallop with a gentle, "Hiyah!", her springing into motion, hooves thumping against soft dirt, kicking up mud as the rain began to fall harder. Wild whimpered slightly at the feeling of the rain and also the harsh thunder sounding, Link himself trying not to flinch with the flash of lightning in the distance. For some odd reason, thunderstorms always made him uneasy and his heart race, even along his adventure with Midna, who would scold him for being terrified of "a little rain".

 _It just rained yesterday… Why is it raining again today…?_ Link thought to himself, trying to get his mind off Midna. Earlier that morning, the clouds had been pushed far back into the horizon. He wondered if it had something to do with Wild having appeared, that Hyrule itself had stirred at the new presence.

Link hurried home and dismounted Epona, petting her head and again leaving her with a gentle kiss to her nose before he took Wild onto his back, climbing up the ladder and getting him inside. With every roar of thunder, Wild cringed and whimpered more, Link jumping at every loud crash of thunder that rolled across Hyrule.

"Well, I guess that's something we have in common, huh..?" Link sighed, rubbing the back of his head, flicking water off his fingers onto the ground. "Good thing we didn't get too drenched..."

Wild's ears twitched, as usual, nothing more. Link sighed yet again and glanced toward the basement ladder. He had no desire to leave Epona in the rain and he knew he carried a lean-to of sorts he could set up for her within the basement. She was used to rain, yes, but regardless, Link felt uncomfortable leaving her to shiver in the heavy storm.

He looked around until he found his lantern upon the table, taking a match nearby and lighting it with a strike upon the table, cupping his hand around the flame so no drafty breeze could blow it out, lighting the lantern. The warm glow cast shadows upon the ground as rain hit the windows, the harsh wind tapping at the door.

 _I hope the wind calms…_ Link thought bitterly. He began his descent down the ladder, the lantern handle held in his teeth, swinging back and forth as he stepped down, one foot after another until he reached the bottom. He lit another lantern within the basement, lighting up the dark corners of the room.

In one corner of the room stood an armor stand with the Zora armor upon it, the silver scales dully glittering in the lantern light, another with his Hero's garb he had not touched in months, the belts uneven upon the stand, and yet another with armor Zelda herself had crafted for him as her knight, the helm meant for him cocked unevenly to one side, looking about ready to fall off the stand. Dust had collected upon all three of the armor stands, coating the garbs themselves.

Beside the armor stands was the Hero's bow, lying against a shelf untouched, his fishing rod, and his iron boots.

In another corner lied two shields. One shield was wooden with a carving of the Ordon crest upon it, two goat horns meeting each other and a goat head silhouette resting at the bottom of the shield. The other shield was one he had not dared touch since Midna left… The Hylian Shield.

The Hylian Shield too was covered in a layer of dust. Link hesitated, his heart aching, but crouched down and picked up the heavy shield, running his hand along it and brushing dust off it. He covered his mouth with his left hand to avoid inhaling any dust, then coughed up what he had failed to avoid. After brushing all the dust from the shield, he inhaled slowly and exhaled just the same.

He ran his fingers across the once smooth surface, meeting the familiar dents and scratches upon it. Each dent told a different story, each scratch told a different enemy, and each gash in the wood told a different struggle. Some of the paint had chipped here and there, the Hylian crest itself dulled from the six months of use along his adventure, but it was otherwise in good condition, being a sturdy shield. Zelda had offered him a custom one in place of the one she claimed would serve him little, but Link denied her offer.

Tears flowed freely from Link's eyes, him being unable to hold them back, clutching tighter to the shield and sobbing quietly. As much as it hurt, he _wanted_ to remember…

When Link had had his fair share of sobbing, he wiped his tears away on the back of his hand and bit his lip, shaking his head. Lying beside the Ordon Shield was Rusl's blade, the one Link was forced to steal as a wolf, but allowed to keep by Rusl himself. The blade was wrapped in a cloth, dust flying into the air when it was lift, but Link nonetheless raised it to the lantern light, setting the lantern upon a desk, his hand falling upon the hilt of the blade sadly.

A sudden boom of thunder reminded him of what he came down here to do. And also sent him reeling back, tripping over a box and bringing down contents of the shelf with him. In a loud crash, not nearly as loud as the thunder, journals, his clawshots, bottles, Gale Boomerang, and even the Dominion Rod showered over him.

Something sharp stabbed Link's hand, causing him to pull back as warm crimson gushed between his fingers, but it was too late. His body began to change as darkness enveloped him, bones cracking and changing, pain filling him due to neglecting this form for quite a while. His teeth became sharper, his vision itself becoming clearer, fur coating his back as his legs became longer, followed by his arms. A tail grew from his rear, swishing and twitching in pain, his snout lengthening.

What would have been a scream of pain came out half-human half-wolf as the transformation finished, collapsing to the floor in a thud. The Shadow Crystal glowed before him, lying a foot at least away from his paw, but Link's entire body hurt too much to reach out and regain his human form. His eyes slid closed as the entire world faded around him into darkness.

* * *

Ah yes, evil cliffies. You are welcome!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	8. Chapter 7 -Comfort Through The Storm-

Hello my lovelies. Before I continue on, I want you all to read this:

So much is going on right now and I am crumbling under all the pressure. **My father is away from the family** , getting the new house set up, **my mother is upset** without his company and very easy to anger, **my siblings are hounding upon me** , I am **scrambling to get everything together last minute since we are moving in a week** , **I have to leave my best friend behind** , and **I hardly have anyone to speak to about this**. What is truly weighing on my mind is the fact **one of my best friends who is the older brother I never had has multiple brain tumors** right now and there is a **risk of death** with the surgery going on **today**. There was **originally one tumor** , but when they went inside to do surgery, they **found multiple tumors within his brain**. Further surgery will be conducted **tomorrow** , but this could very well be a **life or death situation, considering his condition**. Due to the multiple tumors, **if he does survive, there is a high chance he will lose a vast majority of his memory.** It is **better than death** , but not having my older brother at my side will have a huge toll on me. I don't ask for your pity, but all I ask is for your **prayers and support in this**. **Please pray for my friend tonight**. That is all I can do right now. His life is in God's and the surgeon's hands. If it is his time to go, then it is his time to go. I hope, _**if he does go, he knows he died surrounded by those that love him.**_

With that said, here is a new chapter of the fanfic. Thank you all in advance... This chapter goes out to my big brother.

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Disclaimer 2: No, this is not a Wild x Twi fanfiction. This is more a brotherly bond than anything else, so don't go getting any ideas. This is just a fluff moment.**_

* * *

Rain tapped at the windows above and the roaring of thunder shook the cabin, lightning casting a pale glow into the abode every time it ripped across the heavens. But the wolf lying in the cellar remained still, with the exception of the steady rhythm of breath.

A presence pulled at Link's mind. First, a small nagging, barely noticeable. But as the storm raged on, the presence became stronger, tugging at him continuously, begging him to wake. He wanted nothing more right now than to lie upon the cold, wooden floor and sleep away the storm, hoping the presence would fade.

It was not a presence of danger. In fact, the presence was one he had felt before. His subconscious mind knew this, but his body remained at rest. His furred ears swiveled, tail swishing gently, but all this was done out of absent mindedness.

Slowly, he came to.

Link awoke to his entire body throbbing with pain, each and every muscle within his being screaming. Slowly, his sapphire blue eyes opened, but they refused to focus, everything around him nothing but blurred, dark shapes. He tried to shake his head to clear his vision, but his body felt heavy, as if a boulder itself had him pinned to the ground. All he could do was let out a groan of pain, but his groan did not come out human. Instead, he heard a loud, wolfish whine couple with the roar of thunder.

 _What's going on…?_ Link thought to himself groggily, still rather out of it. When his vision centered, he was met with several items scattered across the ground and a fiery orange, glowing object lying not far from his right paw. His eyes slid back closed, a massive, splitting headache pounding at his skull, managing to bury his head in his front legs, whimpering quietly as he prayed the pain would stop.

For a while, he just listened to the sound of the rain until his headache subsided. And with it, a small amount of the pain in his body, but that small amount was enough to get him back to his feet. First, his back legs righted themselves, then his front, slowly rising as his entire body shook with the effort.

This form… it was one he had forgotten how to use due to week's worth of neglect. Just sitting upright was a task in itself. His eyes drifted to the lantern upon the table, its once, bright flame dwindled to a small spark, leaving the room around him nearly pitch black, with the exception of the pulsing light emitting from the Shadow Crystal.

He tilted his head back and took a slow, painful breath, shuddering and again allowing his eyes to fall shut. The chain still upon his leg clanked at his shudder as little, by little, it all came back to him. The storm, coming down to the cellar to get a lean-to for Epona, that lingering, aching feeling in his heart for adventure…

 _The Shadow Crystal…_

When he had ended Ganondorf, the curse upon him causing him to become a wolf when he collided with the Twilight had been lifted. However, the Shadow Crystal, that same crystal Zant had embedded into his skull that only the Blade Of Evil's Bane could withdraw, still contained the same power that had cursed him. Hence, it could manipulate the light within him, changing his form to that of his wolf again.

Essentially, he could still become wolf, but only by using the Shadow Crystal to his advantage. If he had met with the Twilight again, he would not become the beast he was now. But that was the least of his concern at the moment…

 _What would Wild think…?_ Link thought to himself with his ears laid back against his head. He tucked his tail between his legs and whimpered yet again. _He'll probably be scared of me… Think I'm a monster too… Everyone else did…_

His ears twitched, catching a faint, small whimper. But this one was not his. It came from above, and with it came the nagging from earlier. Link was so caught up in his own thoughts, he nearly forgot about the wounded, young man lying upon his couch.

 _Wild…_

In that moment, Link pushed all his pain aside and reached out, touching the Shadow Crystal. It's cold surface met with the bottom of his paw, once again enveloping him in shadows as his body cracked painfully. His legs became shorter, his senses dulling as his ears returned to the sides of his head, fangs fading into dull teeth, the fur sinking inch by inch back into his skin, reverting to human. He couldn't resist releasing a scream at the agony yet again resurfacing as his joints popped, every bone splintering, doubling over as his body finished the transformation, his arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

His uninjured hand stretched out, fingers clumsily tangling themselves in the string, snatching up the Shadow Crystal and holding it there, the sharp pendant swinging side to side as he quivered, breathing raggedly. He needed to find a safe place for this thing… If Wild touched it, who knew what would happen…?

A boom of thunder made him jump, but the Shadow Crystal was held far enough away from his body that it wouldn't reach him. The jump, however, sent wave after wave of pain coursing through him, resulting in him curling up a bit more tightly and slowly catching his breath.

When he felt like he could stand again, he very slowly got to his feet, stumbling and clenching his jaw in pain, but making sure to hold the string tied to the Shadow Crystal in a way that even when he stumbled, the pendant would remain in one position. He leaned against the shelves, using them as support as he fumbled around for something to grasp onto, swaying.

His body felt like it was on fire. Every step was like walking on hot coals. Except, he could tell the difference... His clothes had caught fire before and he had had flaming arrows embedded in his flesh. To top it off, he had accidentally stepped in lava once. But _none_ of those experiences were pleasant in the slightest. Just rethinking those moments made him cringe.

When the arrows had embedded in his flesh, cauterizing the wounds they had made, he would later have to sit at the nearest Spirit's Spring while Midna plucked the arrowheads from his back. Worst case scenario, the entire shaft. He would never forget the sound, nor the pain that followed as an arrow that had gone through his arm was slowly pushed all the way through, pulling it out only worsening his injury by tearing open the wound further.

He first went to the lanterns, careful to not step upon anything that had fallen off the shelves, blowing them out. Smoke filled his nostrils and any light given off by the lanterns died in an instant.

Link's injured hand found the ladder, grasping tight onto its wooden beam and lifting himself onto the first step. One foot after the other, he uncomfortably climbed up the ladder, reaching the top and coming to the first floor. After hoisting himself up the final step, he leaned against the wooden rail around the opening of the cellar, glancing over at Wild.

Lightning flashed briefly, thunder clapping loudly, sending vibrations through the house, but within those few moments of lightning, Link could see Wild curled up tightly upon the couch His eyes were squeezed shut as he writhed slightly, tossing and turning, whimpers escaping. Link sighed half in sorrow and half in relief, saddened that Wild couldn't find himself sleep, but also relieved his scream did not wake him.

He made his way toward Wild, occasionally glancing outside as the lightning caused shadows to briefly flicker across the ground before disappearing. He very carefully set the Shadow Crystal down on the night table beside the couch and placed a hand to Wild's head, feeling warmth hit his palm along with sweat that had collected upon the young man's brow.

His chest rose and fall in an uneven pattern, his fists clenching and head whipping side to side, body twisting in restlessness, curled into a tight ball with his legs pulled up to his chest.

"W-wild," Link began softly, his voice pained and hoarse, struggling to keep it unwavering as he brushed the amber-blonde locks from the young man's face that had stuck due to the perspiration. "Calm down… P-please… You're… a-alright..."

Wild's ears twitched and slowly, his whimpering ceased, but he continued to writhe slightly. Link threw his arms around him and held him close, humming gently, trying not to jump or flinch at the rumble of thunder. To his surprise, Wild's arms wrapped around him, clutching tightly to him in return, relaxing noticeably.

Link tried his best not to cry out or wince at how tight Wild embraced him. His body hurt terribly, but it wasn't Wild's fault.

Oddly enough, Link didn't find this behavior bizarre. Sitting in the dark with his arms wrapped around someone he'd barely known while chaos went on outside didn't set off any red flags in his head. In fact, he felt warm and safe at this moment, simply humming quietly to himself.

 _I hope Epona found some place to hide…_ Link thought nervously as the image of Epona out in the rain entered his head. The more he dwelt over it, the more he felt she would have found herself a safe place to take shelter. She was an intelligent horse, that Link knew for certain. He wanted to go check for himself, but he felt absolutely exhausted.

The Shadow Crystal upon the table blared and Link had the sudden impulse to snuggle up to Wild in his canine form, knowing it would provide him comfort. He knew he promised himself he would never use that crystal again, but something inside him told him now was an exception. So, he released the young man and again touched the crystal. In a flash, this transformation much less painful than the last, his form changed to beast.

 _I'll transform back before he wakes up… He needs me right now…_

Just as he had predicted, when he had released Wild, the young man was tossing and turning again, subconsciously reaching out for Link. Link met his hand with a gentle nuzzle and a lick, Wild's hand twitching, but he relaxed slowly, his hand coming to rest upon Link's head.

Link barked gently and nuzzled his hand again, leaping up on the couch and lying at Wild's side, placing his head upon his chest and placing a lick along his chin. For a moment, Link could have sworn he saw a small smile tug at the young man's lips, but any hint of it quickly faded as he pulled Link closer and buried his head into his fur.

"So soft…" He heard Wild whisper, his voice young and smooth. Link's tail wagged, he simply couldn't resist, and hearing Wild's voice for the first time sent pure happiness through him. He had to refrain from showering Wild with wolfish licks. It wasn't weird for a wolf or a dog to act that way, but it was for a human, and although he was in his wolf form right now, he was still a Hylian.

For a while, the two lied like that upon the couch, neither one of them hindered by the storm. Wild's breathing evened and he drifted back into sleep while clutching tightly to Link, Link nuzzling him affectionately and lying his head upon Wild's shoulder, his tail curling around Wild's legs and his front paws pulling the young man closer to him.

 _He looks so cute sleeping like that…_ Link thought to himself, licking Wild's head one last time. And that was the truth. Wild's bangs fell slightly over his eyes, his long hair spilling over his shoulders and his ears twitching occasionally, a look of peace upon his face. Link let a wolfish grin spread across his face before he too drifted into unavoidable sleep, the young man snuggled very closely into his fur, his heart beating against Link's.

The two fell asleep like that, both equally comfortable and content as the storm screamed on outside.

* * *

This is the end of the chapter. I don't have much else to say... I'm sorry.

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	9. Chapter 8 -Tea Maybe-

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for your support and prayers! I am so sorry for not being able to upload, **since we moved I didn't have Wifi for a while and couldn't really upload anything on here...** But you're probably wondering about **James** , aren't you? The surgery went smoothly and to the surprise of the Doctors, **the tumor was much closer to the surface than they anticipated, but also to their dismay, there were multiple tumors.** Thankfully, **the removal of these tumors were easy.** When James awoke from surgery, **the first person he asked for was me.** He told me not to worry, that everything would be okay and that I was to stay strong for him. **He recovered quickly from the surgery, waking up in two hours rather than 48, as the doctors had predicted he would. He kept his memory of us and is quickly healing!** _**The idiot still drove home after still being under anesthesia...**_ **Thank you all so so so much for your prayers!**

Here is the chapter for you all! Think of it as a thank you to all my lovely readers! I cannot thank you all enough! _*hugs*_

On a side note, anyone excited for BOTW 2? I sure as heck am!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO MIYAMOTO!**_

 ** _~Thank you so much to HylianHarmony for being one of my muses!~_**

* * *

Link woke in the morning to birds chirping melodically outside and a teal blue painting the sky. The young man snuggled into him continued to sleep peacefully, his face buried into the Hero's fur, arms wrapped securely around him as his chest rose and fell in the steady rhythm of breath. Link placed yet another, gentle lick to the young man's head, causing a smile to pull at his lips, squeezing the wolf a little tighter.

 _How am I supposed to get out of this without waking him up...?_ Link thought to himself a little glumly, his ears perking back against his head. He was warm and comfortable in his current position and so was the young man sleeping undisturbed, pressed up against him, but he feared what would happen should Wild see him in his canine form. So far, he hadn't reacted negatively to being snuggled by a wolf, but would all that change once he was conscious?

He had saved Wild from death and so far, the young man hadn't made an attempt to harm him. He actually seemed to feel safe in the Hero's arms, snuggling into him and relaxing at his touch. He wanted to believe no harm would come to him from the man he had come to name Wild, but Rusl's warning still played in Link's head. _"You really just brought him into your house, not knowing what he's capable of, who he is, or if he has the intent to murder you?"_

Link tried to push those thoughts away, but regardless, anxiety ate away at his heart and those thoughts once again ran free in his mind. His heart began to race in his chest, whimpering slightly.

 _Would he flee from me in horror?_

 _Would he take up a weapon and strike me?_

 _Would he shut his eyes, accepting the fear that I would devour him?_

These were all questions turning over and over in the Hero's head, his breaths coming short, tail nervously swishing. Wild stirred, his hand coming up to scratch Link behind the ears, his wild-blue eyes cracked open ever so slightly as he gently ran his fingers through Link's silky fur.

For a few seconds, Link froze up entirely in terror, but as time passed with the realization that Wild hadn't fully regained consciousness, he relaxed into the affection, his tail thumping against the couch with his head cocked at a certain angle and his back leg slightly kicking upward, into the air. Wild's eyes had slid back closed, snuggling closer to Link with his head resting upon his cream-colored stomach.

 _I forgot how it felt to be pet…_ The Hero thought a little sadly to himself as the petting session ended, curling back around Wild. Midna used to pet him, but only while he lied before her and begged. She would reach down and pet his head while they slept under the stars just enough that when she pulled away, his sapphire blue eyes would crack open, raising his head to look at her expectantly.

"Aww, is the puppy disappointed? Does he want more pets?" She would giggle. Link would then growl a little in reply, of which she'd snicker and demand, "Well, if he wants more, the puppy has to beg." And Link did. Despite how foolish he felt at times, especially earlier in his adventure, Midna was all he had during his journey and her affection was more than welcome.

As time went on, his annoyance in her manipulating him for her own entertainment faded. She would sleep snuggled into his fur, occasionally mumbling his name while Link's tail gently swished. He would nuzzle her gently, growl loudly at anything that came too close to the duo and if push came to shove, he would leap into battle at a moment's notice.

Link was always delighted when caressed, closing his eyes to lean into the touch, but his primitive canine instincts made him embarrassed to admit it to Midna. Wolves naturally are uncomfortable to admit they enjoy the affection from their pack members, refusing to look them in the eyes when groomed by their companions. Even as a human, he would occasionally lean into someone's hand whenever they patted his head. He just couldn't help the instinct.

Even though it had been months since he had felt Midna stroke his fur, it felt like years. With Wild stroking his fur, that old, longing and aching in his heart again began to grow. The sensation of fingers weaving their way in his fur had yet again faded into mystery.

Until now.

Link slowly and gently wormed his way out of Wild's hold, first placing his hind legs upon the wooden floor, nails clicking against it, then slid his front legs off the couch, his chain clinking, making a slight clatter as all four paws met the floor. He stretched his forelegs forward, his hind legs arching up slightly as he yawned, accidentally letting out a slight whimper.

 _Me and my squeaking…_ Link thought with a slight growl as he shook his head, but thankfully his whimper only caused Wild to stir slightly. After pulling the blanket up more around Wild with his teeth, he padded over to the Shadow Crystal and placed his nose to the cold surface. Immediately, with a flash of black, his form was human again, awkwardly standing on all fours with his dirty blonde bangs in his eyes.

He rose slowly and tested his legs as he focused upon the smooth surface beneath his feet, the pain from transforming this time still strong, but not as severe as when he had touched the crystal while in the cellar. After a bit of standing, waiting to make sure he would not fall, he took a step forward. Though sharp pain shot through his legs, he refrained from making noise and limped toward the fireplace.

"I don't really drink tea, but it might be nice to drink some today..." Link said out loud, rubbing the sleepiness from his face and brushing the locks of hair from his eyes. "I can't believe I was out for that long… No... _We_ were out for that long… But to be fair, you have an excuse to be out. Me? Not so much… And Epona… Poor Epona. I left her out in the rain..."

Link's ears perked back yet again as he took a small log beside the fireplace, setting it within along with kindling, striking the match and lighting the fireplace. Soon, the aroma of burning pine filled the air. "We also missed out on lunch and dinner… That probably wasn't very healthy… I'll get the hot water going quickly, then I'll go looking for Epona… Maybe I can wake you up for some tea… some nice, warm, mint tea… should help clear both of us up..."

The Hero took up a small sized, steel pot with a lid sitting beside the fireplace, quickly going to the bathroom and pulling the tap, gathering the spring water within. The water, glowing ever so slightly, sloshed within the steel pot that had been tinted black upon the bottom from years of dangling over flames. He snapped the water shut and returned to the fireplace, setting the pot upon the spit with the lid, then turning to Wild.

"I'll be back… Please don't wake up and do something stupid. Not assuming you would! It's just that I… Um... have enough to worry about… I don't need more upon my plate," Link muttered gently. As he passed by him, he brushed locks from Wild's face, taking the Shadow Crystal with much caution and setting it within a pot upon a shelf.

 _I can't risk him touching this thing..._ Link thought with a slight protectiveness coming over him. Slipping his Ordon sandals on, he stepped up to his door. His left hand fell upon the doorknob, twisting and pushing the door open.

Warm, orange sunlight hit his face as an ember orb shone down upon him. The grass, trees, and the brush were still wet with rain, casting rainbows across the ground as the droplets caught the rays within them. The world sparkled like a million, finely placed diamonds had blanketed Hyrule and the birds sang their praises to them.

A familiar, bushy-tailed squirrel, damp with the rain, scuttled across the earth before him and climbed up an oak tree, its needles a golden yellow, in which it had made its home. It clutched to a branch as it stared down at Link who closed the door behind him as he waved a greeting toward the squirrel.

"Good to see you made it, buddy," Link said gently. The squirrel brushed the fur on its head with its hands and cocked its head slightly at him, nose twitching in sync with its tail. "Seen Epona lately?" Link descended down his ladder and to the earth, landing with a soft thump, looking back up at the squirrel who he had saved months ago from Bokoblins.

The squirrel shook its head in reply before scampering off to a small hole, high within the tree, small leaves and dead grass poking out of the nest. Link's heart sunk a little, his ears yet again lying against his head, but he swallowed and nodded his thanks before continuing on to the village.

Every step he took left a print as his sandals sank into the mud, but he didn't care. Right now, his only concern was finding Epona and getting back to Wild before the house could start on fire. He entered Ordon to find it was nearly empty. Even the Cuccos were missing.

Link squinted, barely able to make out two figures near the path to the Ranch. As he approached, the figures became more clear, one being a large, bald man with a gray mustache that nearly resembled horns upon a boar, his hands upon his hips. Fabric wrapped around his stomach, a red ribbon tying the fabric in place as a necklace with a golden charm dangled around his neck.

The second figure was a broad shouldered man with blonde hair, a white headband, and a sword strapped to his back. He held a leather helmet in one hand, his packs at his hips and his attire sporting different hues and fabrics of greens, blues, browns, reds, and yellows.

Mayor Bo and Rusl.

His ears caught the conversation going on between the two, stopping and pausing.

"That storm we had was long lasting and fierce. Thankfully, no trees fell upon us this time, but a few of the crops were damaged," Rusl stated with a sigh. "The dead season is nearing, as you know, and food will start to become scarce. The Harvest Festival is approaching at the end of this month."

"Preparations for the festival have already begun, Rus, I assure you," the Mayor began gently. "But the storm isn't all what you came t' speak t' me about, is it?"

"Unfortunately, no," Rusl replied, clutching his leather helmet a little tighter. "I was hoping to speak to The Resistance, gather their opinions about the storm while inviting Telma, Ashei, Auru, Shad to the Festival as well as Renado and Luda. After all, the festival would not have been possible without them and Link."

"I understand, Rus," the Mayor began, smiling gently, then added jokingly with a slight punch to Rusl's arm, "Just don't go invitin' too many people. Ordon is only so big."

Rusl nodded, lightly rubbing his arm as he faked a wince, turning and seeing Link there whose face held that of worry. Rusl's smile dropped a little, stepping toward him.

"Link, are you alright…? You look like you've been roughed up," came Rusl's concerned voice, placing a hand to Link's shoulder as the other hand tilted his chin left and right, up and down to look for injuries. Link shook his head and took Rusl's hands, gently pushing them away.

"I'm alright. Just didn't sleep well due to the storm, you know?" Link replied, hoping Rusl would buy it. He was never a good liar and Rusl had raised him well enough to know when he was lying. To his surprise, Rusl nodded and left him be. "Have you seen Epona…? I… left her out in the storm and-"

"So that's why you're up so early, for your loyal steed!" Mayor Bo interrupted. "Don't worry, Link. Fado has 'er in with the goats. You really need to consider makin' a stable for her."

"I know," Link grimaced. "I just… I don't really have an excuse, do I?"

"Nope," Rusl answered simply. "Now go get your horse. Fado is up and about up there."

Link nodded, but as he raced up the path, Rusl caught him by the arm and pulled him back, whispering into his ear, "As much as you lying to me concerns me, I won't delve into your business. I trust you, Link, and I want you to trust me." He released him and sent him back on track with a slight nudge. The Hero tensed even more, scratching the back of his neck with his left hand as he walked to the Ranch.

The gate of the Ranch was closed to prevent the goats from getting out, so Link easily climbed atop it, leaping off the fence gently. As usual, Fado was tending to the goats with a bucket in his hand, having just finished up cleaning the mud from their hooves and brushing them down. The Hero's eyes scanned the large field in worry until they rested upon a steed, lying in the grass with her white tail whipping her stifle and flank as she grazed upon the grass.

"Epona!" Link shouted, running toward her. She perked up and stood, shaking her mane and giving him a whinny of greeting, trotting up to him, her beautiful long mane flowing. The Hero slipped upon the grass, reeling forward, but Epona dipped her head in at just the right time, saving him from the fall.

 _You are weak and injured…_ Her eyes said as she nuzzled him gently.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you out in the rain, girl," Link whimpered, wrapping his arms tight around her crest. "Are you mad at me…?"

 _Of course not. I sensed something was wrong, but felt that familiar, canine energy radiating from within, so I decided against sending for help, instead going here so I may seek shelter from the rain… Did you transform?_

Link nodded gently, his grip around her tightened, burying his head into her. "I shouldn't have just left you out in the rain like that… I'm so sorry… I'll make it up to you..."

 _No need to apologize, my tender-hearted Hero. Are you alright?_ She asked with a gentle butt to his shoulder, her ears swiveling as she lightly tugged on his hair. Link nodded yet again, tears starting to squeeze from his eyes, shoulders shaking.

"Hey!" a voice called out. Fado, a young man about Link's age with green eyes, brown short hair, muscled arms, sporting a dirt covered garb, ran up to the two of them, a bucket in his hand. "Epona came up here without 'er rider! Did the storm knock ya out, bud?"

Link sniffled and rubbed his tears away with the back of his sleeve. "I fell sick yesterday… couldn't get back up to take her here..."

"Certainly look like ya did, bud. You're all flushed an everythin'! Probably didn't sleep well with that storm goin' on, did ya? I know how nervous storms make ya," Fado added, stepping up and attempting to place a hand to Link's head, but Link pulled away at the last second. "What the matter, Link?"

"You've just got mud on your hands… I'd rather not get some on my face," Link lied. Unlike Rusl, he could lie to Fado rather easily. Fado looked at the palm of his hand and nodded.

"That I do. Sorry, bud," Fado apologized. "I was gonna ask ya if ya could help milk the goats, but since ya aren't feelin' well, you could go ahead and head home. Hope ya get better in time for the Festival!"

"Oh come on, I wouldn't miss the Festival!" Link stated loudly, a playful grin on his face.

"Just don't push yaself, Link. We don't want ya to be bedridden," Fado replied genuinely. "If ya need anythin', get one of the young'uns to call me over. I got ya covered!"

"Thanks," Link thanked him gently, a slight smile on his face. "And thanks for taking care of Epona."

"Anytime, bud! She ain't that hard to handle. Rather sweet horse, if I do say so m'self! Ya got lucky!"

"Indeed I did," Link stated. "I can't thank you enough for keeping her safe..."

"Ay, you got Cucco feathers in ya ears, Link? I told ya 'Anytime'!" Fado teased. Link laughed gently, Fado looking up at Epona. "Take good care of 'im for me, Epona. Make sure you take your saddle-"

"Can you actually return it to me later?" Link asked a little hopefully. "Just leave it outside on the post?"

"Yeah, I could do that, bud."

Epona neighed loudly in reply as a way of thanking him. Fado wished Link goodbye before going back to tend to the goats. Link sighed and just for a minute, ran his fingers through Epona's coat, thinking about what would happen if Epona was injured during the storm. Sensing his discomfort, Epona nudged him yet again and lowered so he could climb upon her back.

Link's mare never needed a saddle, but it was preferred. When he was a young boy, Link would ride her bareback with little issue. Occasionally, Epona would try to buck him off, but he would hold on tight to her neck with his feet tight around her stomach as he giggled and laughed. The two always had a bond only they could understand.

 _Let's get you home, Link…_

Once Link mounted Epona and wrapped his arms around her neck, she broke into a trot, leaping over the gate gracefully and flawlessly. Her trot became a gallop, whizzing by Rusl and the Mayor and returning to Link's house in a matter of seconds. He looked up, but hesitated to leave Epona's side, his gaze falling to the grass beneath them.

 _Go on. He needs you…_ Epona gestured toward the house with her head, rumbling gently. She lowered herself and Link dismounted slowly, hugging Epona one last time.

"I promise I'll make it up to you somehow, girl..." Link whispered before climbing back up the latter. He stepped inside the house, but left his shoes to the side, hoping the mud would dry so he could clean the shoes off later.

Wild remained asleep upon the couch, curled up, his ears twitching as Link closed the door behind him, his knees pulled up to his chest and one arm wrapped around them while the other was stretched above his head.

 _I was kind of hoping he'd be up… Oh well. On the bright side, it's a good thing the house didn't set ablaze in my absence._ Link sighed, getting two glasses and setting them on the nightstand beside the couch. He then left to gather the mint leaves, going to the table near the fireplace where a pot of growing mint sat along with a jar of honey, a few other jars with spices and herbs, and unused plates. A few paintings hung above the table, one with him and Fado laughing, another of Epona and himself, then a painting of the kids.

He smiled at the paintings, then snagged a few leaves from the mint plant to add to the tea for more flavor and freshness, taking the jar of honey, and some dry leaves from a glass bottle.

Link would hang herbs to dry on the rack above the table, just in case he needed them for something. Sage, Mint, Oregano, and even Basil hung from the rack, tied there with string, having bought a ball of it from Sera.

He took up two strainers, taking the dry leaves and placing them within the strainers, setting them on top of the glass and bringing the pot of boiling water over to the glasses, using a soup ladle to pour some into the glasses through the strainers, taking the pot once finished and setting it back over the fire to keep it warm in case he decided he wanted more tea. He sat down beside Wild after gathering two spoons, watching the dry leaves soak within the water, creating the tea.

He eyeballed the honey, in the jar, his stomach growling. By Hylia, was he starving… Just a _little_ honey wouldn't hurt.

* * *

And there is the end of this chapter! I tried to make it longer than most as a way of saying, "Thank you" to all of you! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	10. Chapter 9 -Waiting-

Hello my lovelies! So sorry for not updating sooner. Things have been rough and I got caught up watching Fullmetal Alchemist so... Oops? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anywho, enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it a bit longer, but I think I'm catching a cold, so I'm going to write up some more tomorrow, hopefully. I can promise you all, Wild will wake in the next chapter. I'm sleep deprived and fatigued, so if there are mistakes I didn't catch, feel free to tell me! Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing!

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

 ** _~Thanks to HylianHarmony for being one of my muses and helping me with this story!~_**

* * *

Within a few seconds, Link had already spooned a large glob of honey into his mouth, sighing in content at the smooth, rich flavor that he was graced with. He leaned his head back a little and smiled, licking every last drop of the nectar from the metal spoon, then licked his lips. As much as he'd love to drain the honeypot, it wouldn't be courteous with his guest still slumbering beside him.

He had to ignore the temptation to devour all the honey, reluctantly setting the jar down and twirling his thumbs, biting his lower lip as he stared up at the ceiling, wondering what he could do to pass the time as his eyes wandered over the crevices he had seen many times in his life within the rough wood. He was pretty certain Wild wouldn't be waking anytime soon and Link didn't want to waste time sitting around.

Link had told Fado he wasn't feeling the best, so he couldn't return to the ranch later to heard the goats in his spare time, as much as he wanted to and as he was accustomed to. Fishing wasn't really an option either, seeing as if Fado had returned to his house, he would scold Link for being out and about instead of resting. Not that it was uncommon, Link would just rather avoid the lectures pouring from Fado's mouth about how stubborn he was, how he should take time off for himself, and so forth. Link even more so wanted to avoid the attention.

That seemed to be a family trait, however. Aside from their blonde hair, blue eyes, green tunics, and blue looped earrings, Links throughout history were well known for their stubbornness. Hylia's Chosen Hero refused to give into the torture he endured for years, all because he was framed for a crime he did not commit. The Hero Of The Sky, despite being knocked down again and again, receiving injury after injury, refused to give up in his search to free his Zelda.

And one of his favorite Heroes. The Hero Of Time.

The Hero Of Time's story was a tragic one, one Link found he was fascinated by. Link couldn't fathom skipping seven years of age, still trapped in the mindset of a nine-year-old, while having to go about his adventure to save Hyrule. And even worse, waking up to an entire town crawling with rotting, screeching, foul smelling ReDeads.

Link shuddered at the thought. He himself had faced ReDead Knights, but it always made him uneasy to recall those moments when he was screaming in pain, curled up on the floor with his hands clamped over his ears, a blade raised over his head. The way they screamed, the way their rotting teeth flashed as they bent themselves backward, mouth gaping wide, only to scream. The way their bloodied bandages flapped, the way their armor clinked together and boned feet scraped against stone.

The Hero had a lot of empathy for his predecessor... However, he couldn't fully understand all of what he had been burdened with. That Hylian, taken in as a Kokiri had the fate of Hyrule thrust upon him at age nine, lying dormant for seven years within the Light Temple, only to open the Sacred Realm to the exact man he was determined to destroy.

Ganondorf.

The Hero of Twilight had thought and thought about what he would have done if in the Hero Of Time's place, but he simply couldn't wrap his head around it. How could you live on, knowing you are the reason so many people suffered? Knowing Hyrule would fall because of you?

Link's eyes fell shut, his hands resting in his lap as he took a deep inhale of air, letting out a slow exhale. The fate of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm had once rested upon his shoulders… And there was plenty of times when he nearly failed both realms. In most cases, that was due to an injury, but there were a few cases where his recklessness came into play as well. For example, ruthlessly attacking a Skulltula after just receiving an arrow to the shoulder only to have a fang sink into his arm.

The Hero cringed a little, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. When he was younger, he wanted nothing more than to be like the Hero Of Time, even going as far as naming his own steed after the Hero Of Time's loyal, four-legged companion, Epona. But when he learned he was the Hero Chosen by The Gods, it made him understand just how big of a burden being a Hero truly is.

Link glanced back at the young man beneath the blanket, sleeping soundly. His ears twitched and his eyes flicked beneath his eyelids, but he did not wake. The Hero silently hoped and prayed this young man was not a Chosen himself. His soul begged this young man could at least keep his innocence and childhood before the fate of a Hero could strip him of it.

Link reached out, pulling the blanket aside, and took Wild's left hand that was resting against his chest. He raised his warm, scarred hand to the light, rubbing it slightly with his thumb, but he did not see the three triangle mark upon his skin. Not even the faintest sign of its existence. All the Chosen Heroes had the Triforce Of Courage, sporting a green garb as well, so this young man couldn't be a Link himself.

 _Could he?_

When Wild woke, Link would have to be careful not to bombard him with questions, even though he was eager for answers. After all, he doubted his guest would be so quick to share in his backstory, especially after going through something as traumatizing as whatever caused his burns. And by their appearance, it should have claimed his life.

Link set Wild's hand back in its position and covered him back up, having nearly forgotten about the tea upon the table. He removed the strainer from his now yellow-green brew and poured some honey into the glass, using his spoon to mix it. The warmth of the hot glass against his skin was more than comforting, helping him focus despite the slight burning it gave off when in contact with his hand.

He sipped the hot tea, trying not to burn his tongue in the process. The tea was still very much hot, however, so he set it back down, figuring he would let it cool. The glass originally for Wild, however, was untouched.

 _Guess I'm having two cups of tea…_ Link thought a little sadly to himself. He stretched out his sore legs before rising, going to the shelf behind his ladder where several different books with covers of varying colors were placed. As much as Link liked to keep things organized, whenever he would organize the books, a day or so later, they'd be in a jumbled mess again.

Link was what you would consider a bookworm. He was well known for shoving his face in books instead of paying attention when someone was trying to talk to him. They would repeat his name, only for him to look up confused at them, far too entranced by his book. Even if he had read the book countless times, it wouldn't change the fact he could easily get lost in them.

However, Link wasn't quite in the mood for reading right now. At the moment, he was more motivated to draw out the young man asleep upon his couch. Link was told by many that he was a fine artist, but he was always self-conscious about his art. Good art or not.

It had been a while since Link had sketched anything out. Some practice wouldn't hurt. His fingers grazed over the spines of the books until they found a leather-bound sketchbook Rusl had given to him as a gift. Link slid the book from the shelf and reached onto the top of the shelf where he usually kept his pencil, easily finding the drawing utensil.

He then returned to Wild after blowing dust from the cover, sitting down before him and opening his journal to a blank page, flattening the page out. His pencil, despite not being used in a while, was still rather sharp, so it wouldn't need sharpening anytime soon.

Link tapped the pencil to his lips as he thought. Just what exactly should he draw for Wild? He knew next to nothing about the young man, but judging by his scars, he was quite the adventurer. An idea formed in Link's head, so he went with it, sketching Wild's entire form instead of drawing just his face or him asleep upon the couch.

Link drew the young man perched atop a cliff side, gazing into the horizon as the sun rose over the mountains that jutted up from the earth. Occasionally, he had to put his pencil down to grasp his cup of tea, sip at it, then continue on. The mint within the tea aided in his focus and his running mind.

Both of Wild's hands rested upon a blade that's tip had been stabbed into the ground, his hair pulled up behind his head with the exception of the two strands in the front, drifting in the breeze. When he had finished the drawing, he sat back and observed his work.

The sunlight, though in muted colors of white, black, and dark gray, hit Wild's face just right, him standing tall, a slight smile upon his face. A smile that seemed to say, "A new dawn, a new day, holding new promise." Link smiled, closing his sketchbook after signing his name in Hylian and rotating his now sore wrists.

He had become so sucked into his work that both the glasses had become cold, but he cared not. He downed his first cup, licking his lips, then doing the same for Wild's. He again rose, took the two glasses to his sink, and washed them out before returning them to the shelf.

Link had a long day ahead of him, he might as well make use of it. He washed his clothes in a basin only to later hang them on his ladder to dry, reorganizing his shelves to give them a neater look as he used a wet rag to remove the dust that had gathered there. The Hero then swept his floors, polishing them until the wood shone, too polishing the windows, keeping one window open to let in the cool breeze as he did so.

Working with the fire still going had made him slightly overheated, but he continued. Being a ranch hand, Link hated having to sit around, doing nothing when work could be done. It was something that had been wired into his brain. Even when he was sick, he'd rather be up and about than "taking things easy".

As hours passed, the house became plenty tidy and clean, the fire dying down to cold ashes. Link stood at his entryway and looked around, satisfied with his work. There wasn't a speck of dust in sight, save the high ceiling he couldn't reach, and his floor was so shiny, he could see his own reflection in it. His books were organized again by title and color, his clothes cleaned and dry, folded neatly and placed within his dresser. His dishes were stacked neatly on the shelves, all clean and dry, the utensils placed in a drawer. It was past the afternoon now, so food would be needed soon. The Hero just hoped the young man would wake soon.

Link took an apple from his fruit basket, stepping outside and sitting on the ledge that served as his porch. Taking a pocket knife, he cut the apple into chunks, taking a slice and popping it into his mouth. His legs dangled off the ledge as he watched a hawk circle overhead.

His banner, hanging above his doorway, flapped gently as the golden light that shone down upon him cast long shadows upon the ground. The smell of Autumn leaves that danced across the earth, guided by the wind, filled the air, along with the sweet aroma of pumpkins coming from the village.

The Hero's stomach growled slightly.

 _I should get some food, not just an apple for a snack. As tasty as it is, an apple alone won't do much for sustenance._ Link thought as he cut yet another slice from the rich, juicy apple, chewing upon it with a slight crunch. His gaze wandered to the saddle upon his post, right where Fado had said he would place it. _I should probably feed Epona too…_

He finished off his apple, throwing the core into the grass, then entering the house to return his knife to his kitchen. After washing the knife and inserting it into a wooden block for safe keeping, he brushed off his hands and turned around to face Wild.

"Alright, Wild. I'll be leaving again," Link said as he took a paper and his pencil, writing a note just in case. He set it down upon the table, along with a few apples, using an apple as a paperweight of sorts, before continuing. "Just in case you wake up while I'm gone, there's a note right here explaining where I've gone. I won't be out too long. I'm just going to take Epona to the spring and get us some food when we come back."

Link then ruffled Wild's hair after shoving a few apples for Epona into his pouch, retrieving his sandals, from the doorway, along with Epona's brush, stepping outside of the house. He rubbed his sandals together to free them of the caked mud, then slipped them back on, taking the brush as he climbed down from the ledge, onto the ground.

Link then walked to the Spring upon a well traveled, dirt road, humming gently to himself as he did so, looking up at the golden pine trees around him that swished in the wind. Upon reaching the spring, his sandals sinking into the sand, he set the brush down, plucking a plant in the shape of a horseshoe.

Raising the Horsegrass to his lips, he blew into the reed in such a way that a gentle melody flew from it. Within what felt like seconds, Epona came galloping up to him, neighing in greeting as she butted Link's shoulder, knocking him back into the water without a warning.

"E-epona!" Link barely managed to yell before splashing into the spring, sending ripples throughout the waters. The steed made a series of neighs that sounded like a chuckle, her ears perked and tail swishing, expecting him to get back up. He only glared slightly up at her, shivering and wringing out his hair with his hands. "Well, I was going to give you an apple or two, but guess not."

 _You would not keep a treat from your loyal mare, would you?_ Epona teased, trotting around him playfully before leaning down to nibble upon his hair. Link smiled in likeness and gently shoved her head away before rising slowly, his arms wrapped tight around his body. _You were in need of a bath anyway._

"Aw, do I really not care for my hygiene that much, Epona?" Link pouted playfully, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

 _That is not for me to say, Hero._ The steed replied, stretching out her neck to lap at the water that poured between the glowing, swirled rocks. Link scratched her ears gently, despite being dripping wet. Even being freezing cold, it was admittedly refreshing. After taking a long drink of the cold waters, she turned back to her rider. _How is he?_

"Who?"

 _The young man. How is he?_

"Ah, Wild. He hasn't woken up yet, sadly," Link began as he took the brush from the sand, shaking it off, then starting to brush out Epona's mane. "There's so much I want answers to… I hope he wakes quickly."

 _Patience, my rider. He will wake in time. His injuries were rather severe and despite the Light Spirit's healing, he must work on his own to bring himself back to full consciousness. It would be best not to overwhelm him with questions._

Link nodded, sighing. "Yeah, you're probably right..."

 _When I am I not right?_ Epona teased, a deep rumble sounding in her barrel-like chest as she pulled at the pouch upon his hip. Link's hand came to grasp her snout gently, pushing her away.

"Not yet, Epona," Link stated a little firmly. "At least let me finish brushing you down."

 _So be it._

* * *

And there you have it, my lovely readers. The next chapter. I planned this chapter to be much longer, but I am feeling too sick to continue writing... Again, thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**


	11. Chapter 10 -Thank You-

Hello my lovely readers! School will be starting soon, so before it does, here is a chapter for you all as promised. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and support, it really brings a smile to my face and makes my heart happy to know I have such amazing, sweet readers. *hugs*

As always, thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! If you all would like, I've even made a discord server if you would like to chat and even share any fanart you have! Here is the link, just remove the spaces:

h (remove this space) t (remove this space) t (remove this space) p (remove this space) : (remove this space) / (remove this space) / (remove this space)

discord. gg / 8z NG Fgf

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER 2: Again, this is not a Link X Link fanfiction, so don't go getting any ideas.**_

 **~Thank you so much to HylianHarmony for being one of my muses and helping me with this story!~**

* * *

By the time Link had finished brushing Epona down, her light-espresso colored body, hints of red in her coat, shimmered with the sunset. Her strength, though barely depleted, had returned due to the healing properties of the spring, feeling revitalized. She shook her long, ivory colored mane and neighed in appreciation.

"There we go, girl," Link sighed, patting her forehead. The both of them glowed ever so slightly while within the spring.

He had dried off in the time he had spent brushing her down, so he was no longer shivering. However, the air became bitter as the sun began to sink. The steed seemed to smile at him, pawing the ground with one hoof and waiting patiently for what he had promised. "Not even the slightest, 'thank you' for my work, huh?"

 _Thank you, Link._ Epona's eyes said, coming to place her snout upon his shoulder affectionately. Her warm, fuzzy cheek brushed against his own. _It is relaxing to be clean and feel the soreness in my muscles fade…_

Link leaned into her, both arms wrapping around her neck as his fingers tangled in her mane. He closed his eyes for a few moments and listened to the sound of the trickling water and the birds nestled within the trees. "Have I been pushing you too hard, Epona?"

 _Not at all, believe it or not. I am a steed. I may not have the same strength as a stallion, but it is in my blood to withstand hardships._ The mare stated with surety, gently nuzzling him as she continued. Her head pressed against his own, her dark, gentle eyes gazing deep into his. _As it is in yours, Link. However, you are just as human as the rest of your kind. Just because you wield the Triforce and are Chosen by the Gods, it does not mean you need suppress your tears, nor your screams. I can feel the aching in your heart… An aching you thought you had left behind you, only for it to resurface with the appearance of our new guest… If you ever wish to speak to me, I will listen and provide the best comfort I can offer. Do not refrain, my dearest rider. Remember… A sword wields no strength… unless the hand that holds it has courage._

Fresh tears stung at Link's eyes, his grip upon Epona tightening. "Thank you, Epona…" He whispered. "I've been so caught up in my own heartache, I guess I just push away those that matter most… Like you..." he cupped her head and pressed his nose to hers. "I'll be better. I promise..."

 _Promise me nothing, Link. Nothing but your company and support._

"I promise, Epona. Forever and always."

The two of them embraced one another, taking in the chirping of crickets, the trickling of the water, the songs of sparrows and starlings, and the sound of the leaves shaking in the wind. The both of them relaxed and let their minds run free, but the Hero finally released Epona. He reached into his pack and took out the apples, holding them in his right hand while he used his left hand to offer her the apple.

The apple itself, offered up to her, seemed revitalized as well. It was round, ripe, red, and juicy. Perfect for eating! Epona accepted it gratefully, the apple being champed between her powerful teeth, swallowed in an instant.

"Well, seems you didn't want an apple at all, did you?" Link joked. Epona's eyes seemed to narrow a little at him before she took the next apple, neighing slightly in response. Within mere seconds, all the apples her rider had brought for her had been devoured. "You act like I don't feed you..."

 _You are not as neglectful as you occasionally think yourself to be, Link. Let us go to the village before it becomes too dark for food. Hopefully our guest will wake in time for dinner._

Link craned his neck to observe the sky whose once bright, warm colors had began to fade into darker hues of orange, pink, yellow, purple, and blue. His gaze fell to the sands at his feet, biting back tears that threatened to pour down his cheeks.

 _The hour of Twilight…_

"Y-yeah… You're right… We should go," Link whispered. Epona nuzzled him gently before he turned to leave. Out of the corner of his eye, something large glowed, but when he turned his gaze for a closer inspection, he was met with nothing but mossy rock, a boarded off area where he could once crawl through a small tunnel to get within the spring, and sand. "Did… you see that…?"

 _What are you referring to?_

"There was a…" Link began, squinting and shaking his head. He shrugged it off and rubbed his eyes. "Actually, never mind. Nothing… I'm probably just hungry and in need of sleep…" He continued out of the Spirit's Spring, leaving footprints behind him and before him. Epona trotted up behind him, walking back to Ordon. "The air feels nice, doesn't it?"

 _A little chilly, if I am being perfectly honest._

"Midna always loved the sunsets..."

There was silence between them once more as they continued down the dirt path, Epona kicking up small stones that had been embedded within the mud. The rain had revealed some of the roots that were buried beneath the path, yet Link walked over them without so much as a stumble. "I'll probably need to wash off my shoes when we get back. My feet are sinking in the mud."

 _Be glad you are not a four legged steed, Hero._ Epona teased.

"Hey, I was a wolf once, I can understand some of your pain," Link retorted quietly, not sure if anyone was around or listening in on their conversation. If it was anyone from Ordon, they wouldn't find it strange that Link was speaking to Epona, but a passerby probably would. Epona's ears swiveled as she clomped along in the mud.

The path snaked down and around a rock wall as they went along, ferns and moss decorating the rock. Overhead, a few trees had collapsed into each other to form what could be described as a canopy. As they came to the start of the path, having to take a sharp turn, in the distance, Link could see the post that had the goat horn banner on it with the sign that read, "Link's house", along with a few rocks here and there.

They eventually came to Link's house, him looking up at the closed door and whispering, "Do you think he's awake?"

 _Would you like to see?_

The Hero thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "We need food before it gets too late. He can wait. Let's see if Sera would be willing to give us some pumpkin soup… I don't feel like cooking."

Link turned and walked through a small area where a fence acted as an entrance to Ordon, two tall pine trees on both sides of the fence. He walked into Ordon, passing through the archway overhead where the Ordon goat horn banner hung, Epona trotting along.

Several torches were already lit, only Jaggle, Talo, Malo, and Pergie being out and about, carrying pumpkins into the house. A dog barked at them from the doorway, leaping around them and circling as he attempted to bite at his tail. Smoke curled out of chimneys as the waterwheel churned the water. As he strained his ears just right, he could hear the conversation between all of them.

"Get out of the way, Wiggles!" Talo shouted at the dog as he staggered from left to right with a pumpkin half his size. The dog, his tail in his mouth, released and looked up at Talo, tail wagging faster and rear end wiggling as he barked, leaping up at him. "I'm going to drop this pumpkin on you! You don't want that, do you?"

"He's still very much a puppy, Talo," Malo stated, carrying a much smaller pumpkin with ease. "He's not going to listen to you."

"Oh yeah? Will he listen to you then?" Talo shot back.

"Boys," Jaggle slightly shouted. "Do you want to eat tonight or not? The faster we get these pumpkins inside, the quicker we can get to eating dinner!"

Pergie shook her head and muttered, "They never learn."

Link laughed a little, but suddenly shivered, wrapping his arms tight around himself. Epona neighed worryingly. The Hero looked up at her and smiled, saying, "It's cold tonight, Epona, and Fado is going to close up the ranch soon. Go sleep in the pens, alright girl? It'll be warm there..." Link nudged her forward a little. "Go on…"

Epona looked back at her rider, rumbling gently in concern.

 _Please take care of yourself, Link… You could fall ill…_

"Eh, wouldn't be the first time..." Link said gently, shivering, teeth starting to chatter. "Some w-warm soup should warm me up..."

 _Please, Link… promise me you will take it easy… And please, get home soon…_

Link looked up at her and nodded. "I pr-promise."

With one last gentle nuzzle to his shoulder, Epona trotted away, toward the ranch, stopping to occasionally glance back at her rider before disappearing. Link rubbed his cold arm before turning to walk toward Sera's house.

He took off his shoes and set them next to the rock, not wanting to trail mud in her house, wiggling his toes before sticking them into the cold water in the stream that ran through Ordon, swishing them until they were clean of mud. He then carefully stepped back to the house, taking extra precautions not to step in any mud along the way.

As soon as he approached the house with the pink, oddly shaped roof, Link first tested the door handle. The door was not locked, but regardless, he knocked instead. The door opened in a few seconds to reveal a woman with a large freckle on her forehead, a small, squished face, blue eyes, round cheeks, and dark blonde hair. Her attire consisted of a red fabric held around her waist with a yellow ribbon, wearing a short sleeved shirt of sorts, and having blue, short leggings.

"Oh, Link dear! Don't stand out there in the cold!" Sera said, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. "You're freezing! Fado told me you were sick and that you looked terrible, but you don't look that bad to me. What's the special occasion, hun?"

"Just… want some soup," Link began, relaxing at the warmth within the house. The temperature was already much warmer, a fireplace lit in the back of the house and the warm aroma of pumpkin soup filling his nose."If… that's okay..."

Something brushed against his leg, causing him to jump backwards a little. Glancing down, he saw none other than the cat named after him. Link. The brown tabby cat with a white stomach purred as he rubbed his head against the Hero's leg.

"Let me get you some soup, dear!" She tugged on Link's arm, bringing him behind the shop counter to the fireplace, sitting him down in front of it and throwing a blanket over him. "There. Now, you warm up! Alright? We just finished eating and everyone's heading off to bed, so try to keep quiet."

Link was a little taken back at her generosity, but nodded, wrapping the fluffy blanket tight around himself and sighing. Link the Cat strutted up to him, purring and nuzzling him before leaping up into his lap, curling up there and rubbing his face all over the Hero.

"Hey there, kitty," Link said, petting the cat in his lap. He was definitely more a dog person, but cats didn't really bother them. The cat grabbed his hand with his paws and chewed on his fingers. "Ow… you've got sharp teeth, be careful!"

There was a slight chuckle from the other side of the room. "Yeah, he likes to do that."

Sera returned with a hot bowl of cheesy, warm, orange pumpkin soup, leaning down and handing it to Link with a spoon. He took a deep inhale of the soup, his stomach growling, smiling up at her adorably. "Thank you..."

"Of course, hun! Now, no more talking, more eating, okay?"

Link nodded. Just as he raised the spoon to dig into his meal, Link the Cat hissed and swiped the spoon away with his paw, causing it to clatter to the ground with a loud ring. The Hero glared a little at the cat, giving him an expression that read, "Really…?" before Sera snatched up the spoon, lightly hitting the cat's head.

"Bad kitty, Linky! No no!"

"Oh well," Link sighed. He raised the bowl to his lips, enjoying it that way instead. The soup was rather good, slightly sweet with some tang, but Link had had better. Such as Yeto's soup. Regardless, he was thankful for the food, downing it in an instant.

"Haven't you eaten today, dear?" Sera questioned. Link wiped his mouth on his sleeve and shook his head.

"No, not really. A few apples, maybe a cracker or two, some tea to drink… But my stomach just hasn't been having it," Link half lied.

"You poor thing," Sera sighed. "Better be well again in time for the Harvest Festival, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you," Link replied. Sera took his bowl and refilled it, bringing it back. He drank this one much slower, wanting to savor it.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight, Link? You could collapse out there in your state."

Link nearly choked on the soup, coughing and swallowing, hitting his chest with one hand as he tried to think up an excuse. It took him a few seconds, but he recouped, answering, "N-no. No, I'm good. I'm sick and I'd rather not contaminate everyone else. It'll be over soon. Can I at least have some soup to go with me?"

"Of course! Don't go choking on this one though, dear," Sera answered, taking his bowl after he had finished it, returning it to her sink. The cat in Link's lap swiped at his hair, paw getting caught in Link's locks, causing him to wince as he carefully undid the cat's paw from his hair.

Sera returned with two glass bottles, full of soup. "There you go. Now, I'm going to walk home with you to make sure you get in safely, okay? I don't want to have to send for Renado."

"It's not that bad," Link assured her, taking the soup and placing the bottles in his pouch. "Thank you, Sera. I'll be able to get home. I promise!"

Sera nodded and ruffled his hair, helping him up, using her foot to nudge the cat off Link's lap. Link the Cat rolled off the Hero's leg and meowed in protest, but Sera only reached down to pet his head, silencing him.

"You be safe out there, hun. Get yourself some warmer clothes or at the very least, wear a cloak," Sera said, giving him one last hug before allowing him to leave her house. "Hurry home and get feeling better!"

Link smiled slightly before taking up his sandals, caked in mud, shaking them off in the stream to the best of his ability before slipping them back on. He'd much rather have his shoes wet than walk around with mud gushing between his toes. Granted, he did like to feel the earth beneath his feet, but not when it was mud slathering them.

The air was much more crisp now that the sun had fell behind the horizon. Link shuddered and wrapped his arms tighter around himself, hunching over a little as he walked back to his house, trying to avoid sinking into any more mud.

He came to his house, hearing the crickets chirp louder, stars twinkling overhead and the wind blowing a bit roughly. His messy hair hit his face a few times before he climbed up his ladder, setting his sandals at the entryway and opening the door into his house, closing it behind him. A steady stream of moonlight beamed through the window, casting pale light into the house.

His gaze wandered to the couch, only to see the young man sitting upright, cross-legged with the blanket wrapped around his head and shoulders. In his right hand, he snacked on one of the apples left out for him, staring off into space. His head turned with a sudden gasp from Link, his eyes widening a little and ears perking back, freezing in place.

"You're awake!" Link nearly shouted, smiling happily. The young man upon his couch jumped back at the sudden shouting, awkwardly falling from the couch onto the floor with a thud. He hit his head upon the floorboards, letting out a quiet groan in the process, now sprawled out on the ground. Link's own ears perked back, smile dropping, rushing over to help him up. His hand stretched out, offering it up to his guest. "Gods, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

The young man he had titled "Wild", stared at his hand with eyes large, as if his hand were a Bokoblin, breathing heavily, then looked back up at him only for his gaze to return to Link's hand. After about ten seconds of silence between them and his guest's breathing evening out, the young man hesitantly reached up to take Link's hand with his left hand this time. His grip was firm and strong, though his hand trembled. From what Link could guess, this young man was probably right handed. He had eaten an apple with his right hand, but that wasn't exactly proof enough.

Link helped him sit up slowly as Wild's right hand came up to gingerly touch the back of his head, deep wild-blue eyes staring at the recently polished floor as he grimaced, letting out a soft grunt of pain. Link caught sight of the scars upon his arm as his sleeve fell down a little.

There was definitely more scars upon his right arm than his left. Further evidence he could be right handed. Link had seen those scars before, but only glanced over them, far more concerned about the young man's more severe injuries. It made his heart hurt a little, but he couldn't tell exactly why. He simply hated seeing others in pain.

The Young man's amber-blonde hair fell over his shoulders, the apple clutched in his hand having rolled away when he fell, now at least two feet from him. Link raised his hands a little in submission, Wild flinching and shutting his eyes tight as if he was expecting to be struck.

After Link remained still for a few seconds, one of Wild's beautiful, blue eyes cracked open, glancing up at Link before his other eye opened. However, he refused to meet Link's gaze, scooting back from him a little in a clumsy attempt, body tense and ears laid back against his head, glancing frantically around the room. Perhaps he was looking for a weapon?

Link remained where he sat, not wanting to scare him, speaking gently and quietly. "Hey, hey… Take it easy… You probably have a lot of questions, don't you? I'll answer everything I can, but at least sit back on the couch... You're injured and the floor isn't very comfortable compared to the couch."

Wild looked up at him, his gaze finally meeting with Link's. In those wild-blue eyes of his, illuminated by the moonlight, above all else, Link could see fear. Fear he would die in a stranger land. Fear he was being held captive. Fear he would have to fight for his life.

Link offered a gentle smile, hoping not to scare him. It seemed to work because the young man's shoulders relaxed a little, his ears returning to their original position. Link felt a bit more hopeful as he gently stated, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Though, trust is earned, not given, huh?"

Wild nodded slightly in response, nothing more. Link scooted closer just a little bit more, the tenseness in Wild's body returning as Link again held out his left hand. Again, Wild took up his hand slowly, Link helping him back onto the couch by wrapping one arm around his waist, the other draping the young man's arm over his shoulders, carefully easing the young man onto the couch.

"There you go," Link sighed. Wild let out a deep sigh, his legs coming up to his chest as he only curled up more, body remaining tense. His head rested upon his knees, looking up at Link, watching his every move like a hawk.

 _He's scared of me… He acts like he's been struck before. Maybe he thinks I'm one of the people who hurt him. If they even were people…_ Link sighed a little. _I hope he can come to trust me… Maybe he's just too shy to speak to me._

Link pulled out both bottles of soup from his pouch, setting them down on the table. As soon as he did, Wild perked up, his gaze fixated upon the bottles. "You must be starving… This is just some Ordon pumpkin soup and to prove it's not poisoned, I'll take some for myself, alright? And if you don't mind, I need to check over your injuries just in case."

Wild hesitated, but nodded.

"Let me light the lanterns so we can get some light in here."

Link stepped away, taking up a match and lighting a lantern on the table beside his fireplace, bringing it over after closing the compartment and setting it down upon the table at his couch. With better lighting in the room, Link could see the note had been folded back closed, moved from its previous position. He picked up the note and held it in the air.

"Did you read this?" Link asked. Wild looked up at him, able to see Link's blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and Ordon attire. His eyes wandered over him for a minute before falling upon the note. He shook his head gently. Link's eyebrows knitted together.

 _He can't read…?_

Link hesitated to ask, but eventually forced the words from his mouth, "Were you able to read this?"

Wild again stared up at him, then the note, then shook his head gently before his head again lied upon his knees. Link only became more confused at that.

 _He can't read my note…? Maybe it was too dark._

"Was it too dark for you to read it?"

Another shake of Wild's head.

Link decided to ask a few more questions, then he'd be done with questions for the night. Hopefully. "You can understand me but can't read this note? Do you not recognize the writing in the note?"

Wild nodded at both questions, only creating more confusion for Link. He sighed, flipping open the letter and raising it to the torchlight. "Fair enough. Do you want me to read it to you?"

There was yet again hesitation, but Wild nodded gently. Link smiled, reading the note aloud that read:

 _Hello!_

 _If you're reading this, you've most likely woken up by now. I found you collapsed in Hyrule Field, barely breathing and heavily bleeding._

The young man's ears twitched at the mention of "Hyrule Field", eyes widening a little more, but Link continued reading.

 _I took you to the Spirit's Spring and asked Faron itself if it could save you, one of the Light Spirits that protects these lands. Faron healed a portion of your injuries, telling me that the rest of your healing was up to me. The injuries had been sealed, but if you were to move too quickly or push yourself too hard, your wounds would tear open with ease._

Another ear twitch, this time at "Faron", his mouth falling open slightly.

 _I then took you here, carried by Epona. Epona is my horse. I washed you up, tending to your injuries myself if need be, then got you dressed into new clothes. Sorry if that sounds weird… It was necessary, to say the least. You were soaked in your own blood._

Wild's head fell into his hands, letting out a deep sigh, but Link couldn't exactly tell if he was embarrassed, confused, frustrated, or a combination of all three. Link looked up at him.

"Do you want me to continue?"

Wild waved in a gesture that read, "Go on".

 _You had a terrible fever, so I gave you some medicine while you were still semi-conscious. I don't know your name exactly, so when your eyes opened the first time I had found you in Hyrule Field, I saw your wild-blue eyes, hence nicknaming you, Wild._

Wild's head jerked up, staring wide eyed at Link in disbelief. Link's ears perked back, but he kept reading.

 _The next day, I went and got you food at Ordon village after your fever broke. We ate at Rusl's house, but you were still semi-conscious. After eating, we headed home, but a bad storm kicked up. I'm guessing you're afraid of storms like me, because every time there was a clap of thunder or a flash of lightning, you curled tighter and tighter into a ball and whimpered. I stayed by your side and we somehow managed to sleep through the entire day._

Wild closed his eyes, confusion written in his face, as if he were trying to recall something.

 _I woke up, got some tea to help clear up my head, then went to go check on Epona. I came back and decided to tidy the house while waiting for you to wake up. At the moment, if you're reading this and I'm not here, then it means I took Epona to the spring to wash her up. I'm also going to get us some food and hope you wake up soon. If you do wake up and get hungry, here are some apples for you to eat._

 _-Link_

Link then set the note back down on the table. Wild only stared up at him in disbelief.

"Well, that's what the note read. You've been out for around two.. maybe three days, Wild," Link said. Wild seemed to make a small noise that was half a gasp, half something else. Similar to what Link himself would do. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Link. Can I know your name?"

There was several seconds of silence, Wild shook his head gently and curled up. His left hand came up to his face, fingers tapping his chin, then bringing his hand down in an arch. Link recognized this as sign language, his eyes widening a little. Wild had just signed, "Thank you."

 _He must be selectively mute. I heard him mutter, "soft" earlier…_

Link himself smiled a little, pointing to Wild, then he raised his left hand, placing it flat to his chest, extending it out slightly in the gesture someone would use to welcome someone into their house before bringing it back in in a circle, signing, "You're welcome."

* * *

And here concludes the end of this chapter. Was the first interaction good enough for you? I had a hard time writing this... Thank you for everything, my lovely readers! The reason Link knows sign language will be explained later on.

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	12. Chapter 11 -Let Me Tell You A Story-

It's 1:36 in the morning, I can't sleep, so... Here's a chapter to you all. Credit for Link's (Will later be known as Twi) backstory goes to my best friend Avy Mac who roleplayed him for years. So make sure to shoot her a PM saying thank you for the inspiration and help in this chapter! As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. You all are very supportive and friendly. Your reviews make me smile and encourage me to keep this story going!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER 2: This is not a Link x Link fanfiction, so don't think it is!**_

 ** _~Thank you to HylianHarmony for being one of my muses and helping me with this story!~_**

* * *

Wild's eyes widened when Link signed back, most likely not expecting him to know sign language. His ears twitched slightly, blue looped earrings dangling as his gaze fell back to his feet, hands dropping into his lap where he locked his fingers together. His shoulders slumped, hair shadowing his eyes and head bowed.

 _He almost seems ashamed to be signing…_ Link noted. _I wonder if he's been yelled at for signing instead of speaking. With how he's acting, I'm sure he's scared he'll be struck or forced to speak at the expense of his life with a knife pressed to his throat…_

Yet again, there was silence between them that both were scared to break. Nothing but the chirping of the crickets outside and the soft hiss of the fire within the lantern was exchanged between the two. Link sat beside him, but made sure to give him plenty of room as to not make him uncomfortable. However, Wild only seemed to grow more uneasy, shifting slightly.

"You're probably scared, aren't you?" Link sighed, but received no response. Wild's ears twitched however, his arms wrapping tight around himself. "It's only natural... You're a stranger in a strange land. I'm guessing none of where we are looks familiar to you. But I'll help you get familiar with the area to the best of my ability."

Wild nodded slightly in what Link hoped was thanks, nothing more, nothing less. As much as Link wanted to declare his reasons for his generosity, to explain what Faron had told him, it wasn't best to overwhelm someone who had just awoken from a coma-like state. He sighed inwardly before rising from his position and coming to stand before the young man.

Link placed a hand to Wild's shoulder, feeling him tense beneath his palm, but Wild reluctantly raised his head to look at the Hero who had saved his life. Link smiled warmly down at him, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze as if to say, _"_ You'll get through this." before releasing.

"You want some food, right? If you feel like talking after eating, then we can talk. Well… sign is more like it. I won't force you to tell me anything. After all, a man's secrets are his to keep, right?" Wild nodded slowly, expression blank, and Link yet again offered a smile in which his dimple upon his left cheek was prominent. "Then let's get you some hot soup. Maybe a blanket or so too! How's that sound?"

The young man leisurely tapped his ear, then brought his fingers to his lips again, slightly cupping his hand and bringing it down into his other cupped hand, all in one fluid, swift movement, though his gaze remained glued to the floor.

 _Sounds good..._

"Alrighty!" Link chimed as he walked back to the kitchen, taking the lantern with him and setting it down on the table there, the marigold light casting prolonged, dark shadows across the room. After washing his hands, he stole a glance at his guest who seemed to curl even more into a ball within the darkness. He returned his regard back to a stack of bowls upon the shelf.

 _Maybe he is afraid of the dark?_ Link pondered while reaching up and grabbing a bowl, being careful not to knock the stack over in the process, then opening the drawer below the shelf to retrieve two spoons. The utensils clinked against one another as the drawer was thrown ajar, the Hero retrieving the spoons from the mess of forks and butter knives, all with varying sizes and materials.

With the second spoon, he would pour the soup into the bowl, receive a spoonful of the soup for himself, and prove it was not poisoned, as he had claimed. On a side note, he'd rather not swap saliva with his guest… That would be gross.

The bowl Link had removed from the shelf was a particular bowl he himself had carved from an oak stump when he was at least fifteen. He had seen Rusl bring home wooden carvings from Castle Town, all beautifully sculpted and smooth, so he attempted it himself using an ax, a chisel he had found near Jaggle's house, a knife, and the waters of the Ordon spring. It had taken him days to carve, occasionally nipping his fingers here and there, but the end result couldn't have made him happier. Though it had a few imperfections, it was smooth and round, light weighted, and smelled of oak.

"You seem surprised that I know sign language. My childhood friend Ilia and I learned it when we were younger. Kind of as a way to communicate with each other secretly," Link started up a conversation as he walked back with his favorite wooden bowl and two spoons clutched in his left hand, lantern in his right. He set them down upon the table gently, then uncorked the first glass bottle Sera had given him, setting the cork down as well, hoping it wouldn't, in some way, roll off the table and disappear under the couch.

That'd happened before… And it was a pain to retrieve it. Even after retrieving the cork, it was dusty and covered in cobwebs, making Link uncomfortable with using it again, despite it being washed off. He neglected to tell Rusl that the cork had rolled under the couch before returning the bottle to him…

Link rubbed the back of his neck a little as he laughed nervously. _That wasn't very smart of me…_

Another thing Link always despised was spiders. Everything from their eight legs to eight eyes made him uncomfortable, nausea filling his stomach. Having to reach for the cork beneath the couch gave him terrible anxiety, fearing a spider would scuttle across his hand. As soon as his fingers grasped the cork, he darted away from the couch, violently shaking off his hand that was blanketed in cobwebs.

No matter how clean his house would be, a spider would always find its way in. He looked forward to Winter every year due to the spider sightings. Simply because there was none! He could stretch out and relax in his abode with a cup of hot cocoa from Castletown, curled up beside the fire, not having to worry about spiders crawling across his floors or onto his furniture, making webs wherever they pleased.

He admittedly enjoyed thinking about those eight legged demons outside, curling up in the snow and freezing to death ever so slowly…

There was a time he was walking around Ordon and stepped upon a spider there, it exploding into many smaller arachnids it had been carrying. He ran far from the spider with a scream of fright, back to his house where he slammed the door and did not come back out until noon.

Then there was the days Link faced Skulltulas. The first time he came eye to eye with one within the Forest Temple, he froze in place as it raised its chelicerae, fangs glistening with venom, to stab right into his heart. Its many green eyes focused upon him, fuzzy body moving inhumanly and long legs reaching out to grapple him.

His legs had felt heavy, breath coming short as he waited for those fangs to sink into his chest. Before he could meet his demise at the hands of a spider, a voice had screamed into his ear, "Move, idiot!" And that scream was just enough to snap him out of his trance. He drove his blade into the heart of the creature, it squealing in pain as it fell onto its back, writhing and curling up before its large body fell in a heap.

If Midna had not screamed in his ear, Link was sure all of Hyrule would be dead. But that wasn't his last near-death encounter with the spiders. While he was within the temple of time, overwhelmed by the many baby Gohmas, one had latched onto his ankle, fangs sinking right through his leather boot like a hot knife through butter, pumping venom into his blood.

He had screamed out in pain as more Gohmas swarmed around him. With what strength he had left, he took up the Master Sword and cut them down with a powerful spin attack, their guts splattering all over him.

Once he was able to flee from the area to safety, he took off his boot, being difficult to do so with his ankle being so swollen. Blood gushed from the injury, a slight purple around it. He bound the injury and carried on, despite the pain. He had more important things to worry about than an injury, limping through the pain.

Link completed the temple, but shortly after receiving the Mirror Shard and stepping out of the gates of the temple, he found that breathing had become even more of a challenge, his vision starting to blur as pain racked his body. Midna had popped out from his shadow, concern written on her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" She had asked. Link nodded gently, though the effects of the venom became more and more powerful. Dark rings had formed around his eyes and his face had turned pale.

"Y-yeah… T… Teleport me as… close t-to Hyrule Castle… As poss… ible… Without wearing… y-you out..." Link had answered, staggering slightly as his entire ankle tingled with numbness and a burning like fire. And so, Midna teleported him to Castle Town within his wolf form, transforming him back once they had landed.

Link had risen to his feet and staggered to Telma's bar, his entire leg soaked in his blood. Many eyes fell upon him as he leaned on the wall for support. He had fallen down the stone stairs leading to the bar with a loud shout of pain, barely able to continue on. But he did.

As soon as he stepped inside the bar, leaving trails of blood behind him, those within the Resistance, all with the exception of Shad, looked up at him, Telma as well. Link's knees had started to give way, Rusl rushing forward to catch him and bring him to a bed within the bar, hidden within a room Telma had specifically for her guest, lying him upon it.

Link asked where Shad was, wanting to get the last Mirror Shard, but he was silenced by Rusl who demanded to know what happened, removing Link's boots and pulling his pants leg up to examine the injury. Link threw his head back in pain and grit his teeth.

"A spider bite..." Rusl had muttered. The rest of the details were blurry for Link, but he could remember Rusl shouting for someone to get the doctor, Telma running out of the bar to fetch him. All he could remember was more shouting as it became harder and harder to breathe, hearing his own screams ringing within his ears.

When the doctor had entered, there was plenty of screaming from both him and those within the  
Resistance. He was pretty sure Ashei had spat some sort of vulgar comment at the doctor as he examined Link's injury, deducing that he had been bitten by a type of ancient spider and he hadn't the cure.

Apparently, the doctor had refused to aid Link earlier due to him damaging the doctor's ego, but after much shouting and screaming from Rusl, the doctor gave in. When he declared he did not have the cure with a smug look, Rusl had pinned him up against the wall, having grabbed the small man with both hands and slamming his head back into the stone.

The doctor was dropped and ran off to gather what he could to make a medicine. The Resistance waited eagerly, Rusl pacing in worry, going to Link to give his hand a tight squeeze, telling him he would be alright.

Just as the doctor returned, according to Rusl himself, that is when Link had gone limp and still, Rusl screaming out his name. A needle was used by the doctor himself to inject the medicine into the Hero's bloodstream as Rusl prayed to the Gods themselves that the boy he had raised as his own would be saved. The seconds agonizingly dragged by as Rusl kept his head bowed in prayer.

Lo and behold, the young man's breath slowly returned, regulating as time went on. From that day forth, for what felt like eternity, Link was out of commission and forced to stay in bed. Those within the Resistance took turns keeping watch over him in case his situation should worsen in any way.

He cringed a little at the thought of dying to a spider. The Hero chosen by the Gods, felled by an eight legged arachnid… That definitely would be a heroic death.

That near-fatal experience made him grateful for not only Midna, but those within the Resistance as well. If not for them, all of Hyrule and the Twili realm would have perished because of the clumsiness of one boy.

The Hero shook off the thoughts of spiders, death, and failure, though it took a lot of effort, then held up the oak bowl so the shiny wood caught in the lantern light, a hint of pride in his eyes. "I made this bowl myself when I was younger. Pretty proud of it! Smells good too, even without anything in it! It's that nice, earthy, sweet, yet slightly spicy, smell of pine."

A small smile tugged at the young man's lips. Wild hesitated, but eventually made fists with both hands, bending his wrists forward ever so slightly so his fists dipped, then lowered them a few inches. He then pointed to himself, then brought two fingers to his eyes, bringing them downward in yet another arch shape before making a hook with his pointer finger.

 _Can I see...?_

Link nodded and handed the bowl to the young man, him taking it with one hand, turning it this way and that, eyes lighting up with fascination as they danced over the grain patterns within the wood. He ran his hands along the outside of the bowl, feeling the even oak beneath his fingertips before testing its weight in his hand.

Link grinned, brushing back his dirty blonde bangs from his eyes. "If you like it that much, I can make you one. Free of charge!"

Wild's eyes met his, ears perking back before he shook his head gently. He set the bowl down with both hands, as if he was scared it would shatter if he placed it differently, then signed with his fists placed upon his chest, shaking his head. He then made the letter T and O with his hand.

 _You don't have to..._

"I wouldn't mind. I get bored anyway here on my own. It can get lonely… It'd give me something to do..." Link confessed a little sadly.

Wild nodded gently, eyes locked onto the soup before signing, _I see…_

Link raised the bottle of soup at certain angle so gravity took its toll and the soup poured from the glass, though it traveled down the sides of the glass due to surface tension, dripping onto the table, as a liquid within a glass usually did.

"Stupid glass surface tension!" Link groaned, raising his hand that was now dripping with hot, pumpkin soup. "Why must liquid within glass always have to be a nuisance?! Now there's pumpkin soup all over the table I just recently cleaned and my hand! Good thing my hands are clean though… And the table… But still!"

Wild snorted, and, for the first time in days, laughed. It was a gentle, melodic, and smooth laugh. A laugh that seem to look defeat in the eyes and say, "I'm still going!", but also a laugh that showed his true, playful nature. And hearing that contagious laughter made Link burst into laughter himself.

Link hadn't had a good, long laugh in a while and it felt good to be able to laugh like that again. Since Midna had left, he really couldn't find it in himself to laugh as often as he would. If anyone was capable of making him smile, making him laugh and giggle, it was Midna. Sure, the beginning of their adventure was a rough one, but in the end, it was his heart that was truly shattered, not the Mirror.

After the two had their fair share of laughing, Link walked back to the kitchen, taking a rag that he wet with the water within his wash bin, and wiping the soup from the sides of the bottle and the table. "Glass… out of all materials, glass just has to be a nuisance..."

Wild nodded, still grinning, one hand coming up to his mouth to try to stifle another bark of laughter. His hands eventually fell from his face to reveal a smile, teeth slightly showing. He pointed to himself, then lifted one hand pointing at his chest while another pointed behind him. His fingers then cupped together, coming to rest on his chest, then extending his hand as if showing something, only to follow up with his hand raising just a little above his shoulder, closing his hand. After that, his hands came up with his wrists crossed, fingers posed as if to grab something, closing into fists, then motioning to himself.

 _I have been there before. Trust me._

Link laughed a little to himself and nodded. He scooped up a portion of the soup within his spoon and downed the liquid, Wild's eyes fixated upon him. After nothing happened, the young man reached out and snatched the bowl, ignoring the utensil set out for him and devouring the soup within seconds. Once the bowl was drained, he set it down and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, sighing in content.

"You weren't hungry at all, weren't you?" Link teased. The young man's gaze snapped back to Link, ears perked back, peeping down at the bowl, then back at Link. As if expecting some snappy remark, his eyes squeezed shut and he cringed. Link smiled a little and spoke lightly, "Hey, that's perfectly fine. Anyone who likes food is a friend of mine! Take all the food you want, I'm generous."

Wild's eyes cracked open, looking up at him with his head slightly cocked, seeming to study Link for any signs of jest. When he found none, his ears only perked back more, his finger coming to his lips as if he were silencing himself before bringing it forward and making a slight hook shape.

 _Truly…?_

"Yep!" Link confirmed, smiling happily and bouncing on the heels of his feet. He realized he may be becoming overly friendly with his guest and bit his lower lip, sitting down on the couch and motioning to the other bottle. "If you want another bottle, be my guest!"

Wild glanced at the ceiling for a few seconds, uncomfortably, not wanting to meet eyes with Link, yet again signing "Thank you". Again, silence passed between the two, Wild coming to flick his wrists downwards, then bringing them back up with his palms facing upward, closing his right hand into an O, index finger on his other hand circling around his hand before pointing at Link, though his eyes never met his.

 _What about you…?_

"Oh, don't worry about me. I've already eaten. Two bowls full of this stuff. If I eat any more, I'll probably get fat," Link answered him, patting his own stomach with a playful grin. "Can't have that, can we?"

Wild shook his head, but did not touch the other bottle of soup, though it was evident he wanted it. His eyes continually darted between the bottle and the ceiling.

 _Have I been making him feel guilty…?_ Link thought to himself with his ears perked back. _Maybe I should lay off…_ Link hesitated, but finally spoke up, "If you don't mind me asking… How long has it been since you've had a meal…? Excluding when I fed you some bread while you were semi conscious… You looked a little thin when I stumbled upon you..."

Yet again, there was silence between them for a while. Link got up and sighed heavily, walking up to take the bowl when Wild cleared his throat, causing Link to turn to him. Wild's head hung a little, but his eyes finally met with Link's, fear in them followed by what he believed was remorse. His left hand came up, thumb, index finger, and middle finger all upright while his other fingers remained closed.

A normal person would have held up three fingers, but Link recognized this sign as "three".

Wild's arm came to rest upon his other one, first arm then rising at a ninety degree angle, pointing and slowly bringing his arm down to meet with his other arm. This sign represented the sun within the sky, Wild's arm lying flat representing the horizon.

Days.

Link's eyes widened, voice raising, becoming slightly bitter and sharp as his protective canine instincts kicked in. A dark growl sounded in his throat, nearly shouting, "Three days?! You were hurt like that for three days?! Who did that to you?!"

Wild flinched at the shouting, curled up tightly, as he bit his lower lip that had began to tremble. He looked away from Link, his other hand grabbing at the blanket that remained draped upon the couch and wrapping it tight around him, hiding his face within it. Link could see him trembling beneath the blanket, feeling guilt come over him.

"I…" Link began, but he simply couldn't find the right words. His ears laid low against his head, silently cursing himself.

 _Why did I have to react like that… I probably scared him! Now I'm going to lose any trust we had!_

"I'm sorry… I… I just can't believe someone would be so heartless…" Link sighed, suddenly finding interest in his feet as he continued on. "I can't understand how someone could stab at you for days with no remorse whatsoever…"

Silence.

Link leaned his head back and sighed, deciding to throw caution to the wind and let his mouth run. "I... want to be able to help you… I would want you to know where you could flee to safety should you ever be in danger and know just who you could rely on..."

More silence, but Wild's feet shifted, coming to pull his knees up to his chest. Link took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before continuing.

"There's a saying the man who raised me once said. 'Someone you have known your entire life could stab you in the back and leave you to die. Someone you have known for a few minutes could put themselves in the line of fire to save your life.' I want to be someone you can trust, but I know that trust isn't just freely given. You seem like a sweet, gentle, yet scared young man… I've actually been there myself…"

Wild's finger parted the blanket just an inch so he could see out of it, glancing at Link, though discreetly, tears glistening in his deep, wild-blue eyes. A single tear fell down his cheek, shimmering in the lantern light, despite him choking them back. A tear that spoke of the trauma he had experienced at the hands of whoever had harmed him.

It evidently pained him to recall those moments and frankly, Link didn't blame him for it. If he were in the same position as Wild, he would be hesitant to explain what happened as well. Considering how deep the injuries were, how wide and severe, by all means, he should have died. Yet he held on...

"It's a horrible feeling, not knowing who you can trust or who you can turn to for aid when everyone wants your head on a silver platter… The thing about trust is that it needs to be earned. So I'll do my best to earn your trust and show that I'd be willing to put myself in the line of fire for you, because I don't want you to suffer like I did. I'm just not the kind of person to allow someone to suffer, cast someone in need aside, nor let them die, whether they deserve it or not…"

Wild's head peeked out a little more, brushing some of his messy, amber-blonde locks from his face, sniffling. Yet again, Wild's eyes and Link's eyes met.

"I'll be patient with you… No matter how long it takes. I don't want you to feel like you're alone here, nor that you have to battle your own demons. When you're ready to tell me what's happened, I'll be ready to listen. And if you never tell me, I can accept that. All I ask is for a chance to prove I won't hurt you, belittle you, mock and laugh at you, or anything of the like. I only want to help you heal safely. When you're done healing fully, you can go ahead and leave… I won't stop you. Can I at least have the chance to prove that you're safe with me and I can help you? I won't ask anything more from you, I promise. A Hero's word..."

Wild's ears twitched at "Hero", the blanket loosening and falling from his head to his shoulders, eyes wide. After Link waited patiently for an answer from the young man, he only glanced back down at the ground, shoulders shaking, suppressing his tears. Link reached out, grabbing the bottle of soup, scooting over to Wild and holding it out to him.

"Can I have that chance…?"

Wild looked up at him, cheeks wet with tears, nodding gently. Link placed the bottle in his hands and sighed. "Thank you. Now, drink the rest of the soup. You need the sustenance more than I do. I'm sorry for startling you… more than once now…"

Wild nodded again, curling up a little more as he uncorked the bottle and raised it to his lips.

"Whatever happened to you must have been traumatizing… I'm sorry for making you relive those moments…" Link apologized. Wild finished his soup, setting the bottle down after corking it, rubbing his arms. "Is it too cold? I can start the fire."

Wild nodded ever so slightly before a sob escaped his lips, trembling more. He buried his head into his hands, shaking and continuing to sob with uneven breath, fingers taking fistfuls of the blanket. Link's hand stretched out to rest upon Wild's shoulder, reeling back a little, but he finally swallowed his uncertainty and allowed his hand to rest upon Wild's shoulder, feeling him yet again tense.

Link hummed gently as he rubbed Wild's back in circles, the tenseness in Wild's body fading slightly as he continued to sob. The Hero could hear fear within his sobs as he continued to hum and rub his tense, scarred shoulder blades. But for what exactly?

Fear of being in a strange place?

Fear of dying here?

Fear of the past?

Or… was it fear of failure?

Whatever the cause, Link was willing to sit it out, rubbing Wild's back gently as he continued to hum. The young man's head remained buried in his hands, Link coming up with an idea and deciding to go with it. He opened a drawer within the nightstand and pulled out a small, wooden box, opening the lid.

Within was a chess board, hand painted with wooden chess pieces beneath the board, one set being black, the other being painted white. He began placing the pieces in their appropriate places upon the board.

"Let me tell you a story…" Link began, placing a knight upon the board. "Once, there was a little boy who eagerly wanted to be a ranch hand, begging the man who had raised him for permission. To his utter dismay, he was firmly told 'No'. The boy was relatively small for his size and the man feared the goats would easily trample the boy, perhaps break a few ribs and kill him in the process…"

Wild's ears twitched, raising his head, watching Link set up the board, sobs becoming quieter.

"The boy ran off in his anger before the man could catch him, going deep into Faron woods and sobbing. Unbeknownst to the boy, a herd of hungry Bokoblins heard his cries. They stalked up to him and when he looked up to see he was surrounded by hungry, snarling Bokoblins, he cried even harder. He truly thought this was going to be the end. There was no way to escape and the Bokoblins were closing in."

Wild cocked his head, listening intently, starting to calm down, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

"Then, suddenly, a Golden Wolf sailed over the boy's head, leaping into the fray and snarling madly. The Bokoblins charged, but the wolf only snapped and tore them apart. It was rather bloody and an unforgiving sight. The blood of Bokoblins are acidic, meaning the wolf was covered in burns afterwards. He limped toward the stream beside the boy and shook his head in the water, attempting to wash the blood from his muzzle. The boy remained where he had curled up on the ground, once ready to accept his fate. The wolf staggered toward the boy and licked his head. The Wolf had one crimson eye, but his fur was incredibly soft and glowed in the moonlight. Do you know who that boy was?"

Wild pointed toward Link and Link nodded.

"That boy was me. And that very same wolf, I would see years later in my adventures. He is no demon, but… I strongly believe he is my ancestor. He could take up the form of a skeleton, having golden armor that had been overgrown with leaves. He told me, 'A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage'. That spirit was once a man… He told me he once lost his eye in battle. He taught me his swordsmanship, passing his ancient skills down to me. I once found his burial. Beneath a tree in Hyrule Castle… The grave read, 'This is where the cursed swordsman sleeps'. The spirit claimed to be the Hero's Shade, furthering my theory… But he died with regrets… And those regrets carried on through death..." Link sighed sadly, then looked up. "Now… would you like to play chess…?"

* * *

There you go! I'm heading to bed now so myeh...


	13. News And Apology(?)

_**Hello my lovely readers! I apologize for not updating sooner. I am currently working on a new chapter for you all, but school is getting in the way along with illness and it's really starting to wear on my mental stability. I hardly sleep at all anymore due to all the stress and I've had breakdowns here and there... But I promise you all another chapter is coming soon. I'll do my best to update said chapter sometime this week. Thank you all for your patience and understanding! *hugs***_

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **P.S. I have a discord server for all my lovely readers. Feel free to add me on discord so I can add you to the server!**_ ~EdwardElric~#6784


	14. Chapter 12 -I Need Answers!-

Hello my lovely readers! Here is the new chapter for you, as promised. Thank you all for being so patient and understanding, it really makes me appreciate all of you and love you all even more. *hugs* Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing.

The idea for the gift of tongues came from **Hylian Harmony.** So thank her for that input! My other two muses, **moonsamuari** and **Sombra** helped a great deal as well. Sombra doesn't have a FF account, but Moon does. So go check out **moonsamurai**! Or I will eat you...  
 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

~THANK YOU **MOON** AND **SOMBRA** FOR GIVING ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE AND FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE!~

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER 2: THIS IS NOT A LINK X LINK STORY!**_

* * *

Wild nodded gently at the offer of chess, though his eyes still sparkled with fascination at the tale of the Hero's Shade. Link knelt upon the wood floor that gave off a slight creak, Wild keeping his place on the couch, though he pulled his feet up so he was sitting in a criss-crossed position, brushing a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"Alright, I'll just kneel here. You can take the couch. It's much more comfortable," Link smiled, gripping the handle of the lantern that swayed side to side as the Hero placed it closer to the board upon the table, the firelight casting irregular shadows against the walnut wood. "Do you know how to play chess?"

Another nod from the young man made Link feel a bit better about the situation, smiling brightly. Not that he wouldn't mind teaching Wild how to play chess, but he felt that their combined knowledge of chess at least allowed the two of them a better chance at connecting.

"Which color would you prefer? Black, or white?" Link asked, hands on the sides of the board to rotate it, should Wild have a preference on color. Wild then leaned forward, gently taking the white painted knight off the board, rubbing the head of the horse with his thumb almost longingly as sorrow settled in his features.

The Hero hesitated to ask, noticing Wild's eyes shine with unshed tears, fingers curling into a fist around the knight until his knuckles turned the same hue, but he remained otherwise un-moving. Link gently spoke up, "Do you prefer the white set?"

Wild's ears twitched and he blinked, snapped from his moment of stupor. He yet again bat tears from his wild-blue eyes, but they lingered upon his closed fist, his hand slowly relaxing as he carefully set the piece upon the board where it belonged, as if it would shatter, nodding gently.

 _Is it the title of the knight that brings him such pain...? Or is it the figure of the horse…?_ Link pondered, hands leaving the edges of the board. "Would you like to go first? I mean, you're doing the white set, so it's kind of required."

The young man yet again nodded, raising his right hand and moving one of the white pawns across the board, swiftly, then looking back up at Link expectantly. Link smiled a little before too taking a pawn and moving it across the board.

"Do you like apples?" Link asked as Wild moved yet another pawn. Wild perked up a little at that, nodding. "Maybe when you're feeling better, you can come help me pick some apples in the meadow behind the ranch. It shouldn't be too strenuous with your injuries. You don't even have to climb the trees, seeing as you're injured."

Wild set the pawn down on a square and held both hands out flat with his palms up, raising one hand and lowering the other almost in a seesaw motion, repeating the process but switching hands.

 _Perhaps…_

"Anything you want to ask?" Link asked, moving a second pawn in a way that his next turn would allow him to move the bishop to the side. Wild nodded, moving yet another pawn before bringing his left hand up to his face, making a motion as if he were pulling an unseen object from his chin, doing that twice before pointing at Link.

 _How old are you?_

"Don't you know it's rude to ask someone their age?" Link teased, Wild perking his ears back and suddenly finding interest in the floorboards. "Hey, I'm just joking around! I am seventeen. What about you?"

Wild tensed and hesitated, squeezing the pawn between the gaps in his fingers. He released a heavy sigh, then looked up, ears laid against his head, raising his hand so his fingertips touched his forehead, then quickly turning his palm toward Link, shaking his head gently.

 _I don't know…_

"You don't know…? How…?" Link began disbelievingly. "You don't know your birth date?"

The young man tensed more before gently shaking his head. Link frowned and sighed heavily, brushing the bangs from his face as he tried to take in the information. The young man didn't know his age, not how to read Link's note, he didn't speak. Perhaps the only thing he knew was his own name. This all sounded familiar to Link.

Amnesia.

Ilia, when captured by the Bulbins and struck with an arrow, had too gained amnesia. Link could recall the pure wave of relief he felt when finding her safe within Telma's bar, watching from afar in his beast form. His tail had wagged and a small smile came across his face.

There she had been, sitting alongside a Zora boy, Prince Ralis, in her torn clothes, a blanket over her shoulders, squeezing his hand gently in worry. Telma, a woman about a foot over Link's height, tan skinned with red hair in cornrows, lips red with lipstick and a piercing in her nose, placed a hand on Ilia's shoulder, trying to reassure her that Ralis would survive.

Link had hurriedly collected the tears for the Light Spirit and rushed to see her, pushing the bar door open only in time for an angry doctor to scream back at Ilia and storm out of the bar. Ilia had rushed after the doctor, the same Doctor Borville who had brought her to the bar, fists clenched at her sides as she begged that he aid Ralis, but to no avail. The door slammed shut, her eyes meeting Link's, a smile spreading across his face as he reached out to her, but she took one look at his hand, turned away quickly, and stormed back to Ralis.

There had not been the slightest glimmer of recognition in her forest green eyes. Link could see nothing but cold, hard hatred and fire in those once gentle, free, playful eyes. For a few split seconds, his blood ran cold. Link had seen the bad side of Ilia occasionally in his lifetime, so he knew it was not uncommon for her to hold such hatred against someone who refused to aid an injured child, so he hoped perhaps he had jumped to conclusions.

But when Telma had confirmed Link's suspicions, his heart sank and for a few moments, his entire world came to an abrupt halt. Link could clearly recall the stabbing pain in his heart when learning she did indeed, have amnesia, but it didn't matter. She was alive and well.

The Hero recalled how much of a struggle regaining Ilia's memory had proven. There were many obstacles in Link's way, such as an arrogant doctor, Stalhounds who were gnawing on a wooden carving, Bulbins aiming their flaming arrows at his heart within the forgotten village, and all in all, the occasional, bitter rain that refused to settle while he hunted down clues for her memories.

All the while, he had to refrain from overwhelming her with what he knew and what she did not. At times, he wanted to take her hands, look her in the eyes, and beg her to remember, though he knew it would do nothing to help. Other times, he wanted to scream out in frustration for feeling so helpless.

A gentle tap to Link's hand made him jump, his attention reverting to Wild whose ears were perked back, looking down at the untouched board, then back at Link. Link's gaze flicked to the front door, his left hand coming up to rub the back of his neck, muttering, "Sorry..." under his breath.

There was silence between them for several seconds before Link spoke up.

"Sorry, I just..." Link began, tilting his head into his hand as he ran his fingers through his soft hair. His bangs fell over his eyes, the flickering of the lantern illuminating his face. "I just reminisce over the past… So many have suffered with me standing by… watching… It's just not something I can forget..."

For what would not be the last time, nor was it the first, there was silence between the two. Wild hesitantly raised his hand to his head, bending his index finger, the tip of his index finger touching his thumb. He then flicked his index finger upwards, as if he were pointing at the ceiling. _I understand…_

Link's ears twitched, mouth opening slightly, though his ears yet again lied at the sides of his head. How could he know…?

 _Maybe he became mute due to trauma…_ The Hero thought to himself sadly. It was not uncommon for a soldier who once carried a bright, gentle smile with a melodic laugh to fall as cold and silent as the Gerudo sands, forever a prisoner to his own mind.

Link shook his head and continued on with chess. By the time their game was coming to an end, the fireplace had died down to nothing and the wind rattled the trees outside. To the Hero's surprise, even with years of practice against Rusl, the Hero found his king cornered by none other than his guest. To be fair, Rusl most likely let him win a few times… but Link prided in his abilities at chess. He was well known in the village for being an unbeatable chess master. And now, he was about to lose his title.

Wild looked up, smirking slightly, drawing a check-mark in the air with his finger. _Checkmate._ In one swift move, the white knight felled the king. Link stared at the board in awe, Wild's melodic laughter filling the air.

"By Hylia, I underestimated you," Link admitted quietly, getting up slowly, his head bowing over his knees in the process. The light within the lantern had dimmed noticeably, the entire house darkened, only illuminated by a pale glow of moonlight shining through the window. "Alright. We better head off to bed. I can-"

Suddenly, Wild broke into a violent coughing fit, curling in on himself as his hands rose to cover his mouth, shoulders trembling and a grimace filling his face. Soft wheezing came between the coughing, followed by slight whimpers of pain. With Link's keen eyes, he could have sworn he caught sight of a small shimmer of red, glinting in the lantern light, dripping between the gaps in Wild's fingers and hitting the floorboards.

Link panicked, practically leaping over the table to get to Wild, taking his warm hands and yanking them closer to the lantern without so much as a warning, jerking the rest of the young man's body with them. Wild grimaced, turning away to cough into his elbow, his amber blonde locks shadowing his eyes.

Small, dark droplets of crimson spotted Wild's scarred palms, seeping between the crevices in his hands, filling the swirls in his fingertips. His eyes widened in unison with Link's when he dared look, though his hands slid free from Link's grasp, rising to cough more into them.

"Oh Gods, that's blood…" Link stated discernibly. "You're coughing blood!"

Wild nodded gently, simply holding his hands a few inches from his face to gape at them.

"Did you tear open an injury?! Are you bleeding anywhere?!" The Hero demanded to know, searching over Wild for any patches of blood. Despite the darkness, he could see rather well with his canine vision. However, no injuries could be seen upon the young man, nor could he smell his now recognizable scent of blood, with the exception of what Wild had coughed up, of course.

Link crouched next to Wild and placed his own hand to his forehead. The young man flinched, shutting his eyes tight, Link gently releasing before pulling the blanket off the couch and wrapping it around Wild's shoulders. He then hurriedly stepped to the kitchen, snatching up a wet rag and returning to Wild, wiping the blood from his hands, the white rag becoming stained with red.

The young man's hands trembled more, ears perked back as far as they could go as he watched Link pace around the house, mumbling incoherently to himself. Finally, Link stopped, gripping tight onto the locks of his hair as he took a few deep breaths. He rushed to the bathroom, pulling the tap in the bathtub, then shoving a glass beneath the faucet. Soft, cold, glowing water filled the glass in his hand. He snapped the faucet shut, returning to Wild and placing the glass before him.

"I'll go get help… Okay? Just breathe… Take slow sips of this water. It will help…"

Wild nodded gently, reaching out to the glass and raising it to his lips, though he turned his head at the last second to release another series of coughs into his hand. Link's ears perked back, watching Wild, wondering if he should take him with.

 _If I leave him here, he could die… but he's not coughing up a lot of blood… just a little bit here and there… Right…? I've seen Rusl cough up more blood than that… He can make it for a bit longer. I'll go ask Ordona what I should do!_

Link walked up to his guest, crouching before him so they met eye to eye. Wild-blue eyes met sapphire blue eyes. "Stay here… Please… I'll hurry. I promise. But before I go, do you hurt anywhere? Besides aching?"

Wild nodded gently, allowing the cold water to pass slowly between his lips. His eyes shut, taking slow deep breaths, chest rising and falling in a slow, steady pattern.

"Where? Can you show me."

Wild gently touched his chest, eyes remaining shut as he took deep breaths, breaking into coughing fits here and there.

"Do you think the pain is from coughing?"

With a slight nod from the young man, Link sighed. "Alright… I hope it's nothing too serious… You're just coughing a bit of blood…"

 _Well, enough to make it drip onto the floor…_ He shook his head and continued. "If you start vomiting, grab a bucket and use that. If you don't make it to the bucket, that's okay, I can clean it up. Just stay calm…"

Wild set the glass down on the table, shivering violently, pulling the blanket tighter around him. He rubbed his arms gently, whimpering ever so slightly.

 _He's cold…_

Link immediately rose, bounding to the fireplace. He reached out to the pile of stacked oak, taking one of the rough logs into his hand, setting it inside the fire, then repeating with his other hand. He then grabbed twigs from a woven basket, placing them between the aperture in the logs. In an instant, he struck a match, setting the sticks ablaze with a sharp hiss of the flames. Very quickly, the scent of pine filled the air and a bright glow lit the abode.

Link discarded the match and stepped over to the entryway, slipping his sandals on, taking a cloak from a crate beside the door, and none too gracefully hurling it over his body. He threw open the door, an icy gust of air sweeping into the house, biting his nose and stinging his ears as it whipped his dirty blonde hair in his face. The young man only curled up tighter upon the couch, throwing the blanket over his head to defend himself from the cold.

As Link stepped out of the house, onto the small grassy ledge serving as his porch, he called back, "Stay close to the fire… but not too close. Warm up." Before pulling his hood over his head, shutting the door, and descending down the ladder.

He knew these woods by heart, so he didn't think having a torch would be necessary. But he had learned from past experiences that it was better to be safe than sorry. He took up a stick lying upon the ground, stepping to the entryway to Ordon and holding it to the torchlight within one of the braziers. Warm heat met with his hand as he rose the stick from the flames, starting his walk toward Ordona.

As he passed his abode, he glanced up, hoping Wild would be alright, but he hung his head and kept walking. Anger started to burn inside him.

 _Faron healed him… Why is he coughing blood?! Did the spirit lie to me?!_ His grip around the makeshift torch tightened. _I'll get answers… There's something familiar about Wild… And I'm not going to let him die off after all the hope and effort I've put into his recovery._

Link's toes began to turn purple from the cold, sinking into the mud. He patiently clomped through the earth, finally coming to the Spirit's Spring that threw a golden glow across mossy rocks and wet mud, easily seen from a distance. As Link approached the gates, able to hear the waterfall pour into the spring as the trees shook with the breeze, he held the torch up to them. A silver lock in between the two gates prevented further progression.

"Locked?!" He snarled in frustration, slamming his hands against the bamboo gates. They only clattered slightly, but, as one would expect, the lock did not break, nor did the gates open. "Guess I'm going to have to crawl through the tunnel, huh?"

He growled under his breath, sulking back toward the path, winding around the corner. Just as he was about to reach the tunnel, he could hear a soft thump and the doors to the spring swing open. He froze in his tracks, straining his ears for further sound, but he could hear nothing but the rushing waters, chirping crickets, hooting of owls, and the rustling of the trees.

Unbeknownst to him, a red, glowing eye watched him closely from the shadow of a tree, taking its leave.

Link cautiously stepped back to the path, the spring now open to him. He rushed inside, stabbing the end of his torch down into the earth and placing his palms together in prayer. The Triforce upon the back of his left hand glowed gently before a bright light filled the spring and a glowing orb shot out of the center.

Around the glowing orb, horns formed, then the head of Ordona, the legs and body following pursuit. The Light Spirit, bearing likeness of a goat, bowed its head in greeting, long tail swishing gently.

"It has been long, Hero..." the spirit greeted, voice melodic and ancient as it echoed around him. Link rose, his eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light. He tore the torch from the ground and held it up, more for the comfort of its warmth than its light.

"Why is my guest coughing blood?" Link demanded to know, tone sharp. "Faron healed him, I saw! Why is he still coughing blood?!"

The beast was un-phased by his sharp tongue, the swirls upon its body glowing in sync with the swirls etched into the rocks of the spring. It rumbled gently.

"There is only so little we Spirits can do, young one. However, Ordona promised to heal what it could of the damage. It kept its pledge to you, did it not?" The Spirit asked. Link bit back his tongue, but nodded. "Your companion will survive, so long as the will to survive burns deep within him and you remain at his side…"

"Then why… pray tell… is he coughing blood?" Link growled.

"The blood he coughs is blood that had once filled his lungs," Ordona answered simply.

"So he's not going to die?" The Hero asked gently, the tenseness in his body beginning to fade. Ordona's eyes fell shut, bowing its head slightly.

"That is not for me to decide, young one. The last portion of blood will leave his lungs."

Link sighed heavily in relief, taking a few deep breaths. The water beneath his feet splashed his toes as he sat upon a rock, gazing up at the spirit hopefully.

"Ordona… Faron told me he is not of this era, but of this world… What does that mean…? Please, tell me… Why can't he understand my writing, yet he can understand me?"

The Spirit went quiet before answering, "Your companion was gifted the ability by us Light Spirits to understand your tongue, as it is not his native tongue. Language has changed much between this era and his."

Link's eyes widened. "He's from an era in the future?"

Ordona nodded. "It would not be wise to fill him with questions when he barely knows enough information regarding himself. You have faced this same trial with your previous companion, Ilia, have you not?"

Link nodded, though he ran one hand through his hair. "That… explains why none of us could tell where he came from… His clothing looks so much more different than ours…" Link's ears twitched, continuing. "Why is he so familiar…? Is he… a Chosen Hero…?"

The Spirit again fell quiet, as if confirming Link's question. The hero yet again refrained from screaming at the beast. Why couldn't they just tell him what he wanted to know?

"I must take my leave, Hero… I cannot reveal to you what you must unveil for yourself… My ability to answer your questions is limited..." Ordona spoke, beginning to fade away. "Your companion will live… Allow him rest and patience."

"Stop! Why won't you tell me anything?! Who is he?! Is he a Chosen Hero or not?!"

"Farewell..." The voice of the great beast echoed before the spring fell dim yet again and silence fell over the land. Link yelled out in frustration, kicking a stone at his feet into the water. It landed with a small plop, sending ripples across the spring.

But one thing echoed in the Hero's head.

One word.

One name.

One title.

"Link."

* * *

Any idea who the figure watching Link is? :3

Don't forget to friend me on discord so I can add you to the fan server! ~EdwardElric`#6784

Bai!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	15. Chapter 13 -The Three Heroes-

Hello everyone! Here is another chapter for Lost! I apologize for it being a lot shorter this time around, but my mind has been running blank and writing this chapter was definitely a struggle. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, and reviewing! I will try my best to update at least once a week, depending upon my school schedule. Love you all~!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER 2: THIS IS NOT A LINK X LINK FANFICTION!**_

* * *

Link took a deep inhale and held it, clenching his fists tight and trying to remain calm. The frustration that had begun to bottle up within him, burning in his core, began to eat away at him, bit by bit, chipping away at his patience. He wanted to scream, demanding answers to questions that turned over and over again in his head. He wished he had all the pieces of the puzzle laid out in front of him, the last step remaining being piecing them together.

All his life, secrets were kept from the Chosen Hero. All his life, the truth was shrouded in mystery, but before it could be unveiled, he was thrust into the center of the conflict. All his life, he had done as told without much rebuttal or question. All his life, the world beat and broke him again and again, but he brushed the dirt off himself and kept going with a smile.

Why?

Because that's what Heroes do. Every Hero had the right to bleed, the right to cry, the right to cast aside all hope. But in the end, the true Heroes were the ones who kept going with courage in their hearts, one foot after the other, one step at a time.

Why should now be any different? The truth would come to Link if he pushed through to the end instead of wallowing in his own self-pity. There were more important matters than sulking.

He forced a smile and let out his choked back breath in a slow, exhale, ears focusing upon the waters trickling between rocks, the chirping of crickets, the hoot of the owls, and the whisper of the breeze. He felt the cold breeze brush by him yet again, the heat of the torch warming his numb feet. The Hero caught the scent of fallen leaves upon the wind, but also the smell of burning wood brought across the woodlands from the chimneys within Ordon.

 _At least Ordona answered one question for me. Wild_ _is from the future… From an era that has nearly forgotten_ _mine…_

His sapphire blue eyes fluttered open, taking a few seconds to adjust to the torch within the ground before him. Wrapping his cloak tighter around his shoulders, he bent down, pulling the torch from the ground, and starting back toward the path. The flaming tree limb lit the forest around him in an orange, flickering glow as he navigated, leaning against the rock walls that surrounded the woods and allowing his right hand to course across the rough surface.

 _The spirits refuse to tell me his entire story… Perhaps the Gods have a tie in this as well._ Link thought to himself with an inward sigh. _Perhaps it is fated that I happened upon a young man in Hyrule field. Fate or not, his life lies in my hands. And I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers._

Link held his head high and smiled, standing up straight. Eventually, he reached his house within the tree, passing the practice dummies set up to the side of his house and leaving the Ordon woods behind him. Using a small puddle of water from earlier, he doused the flames upon the torch and tossed the stick to the side, it landing somewhere in the tall grass with a soft thump. The Hero ascended up the ladder, removing his shoes and leaving them on the small ledge.

He opened the door and stepped inside, immediately locking it behind him as he threw his cloak into the crate. Link's ears twitched, his eyes fell upon a figure curled up upon the floor, cheek pressed against the floorboards and hair shadowing his eyes, the blanket he once clutched covering just his feet. Link's heart skipped a beat, eyes widening.

 _Oh Gods, is he… No!_

Link immediately rushed to his guest, feet slapping against the floor. He dropped down to his knees none too gently and brushed the amber blonde hair from Wild's face, placing two fingers to the vein in his neck. A gentle throb beneath his fingertips confirmed his guest was still alive.

To his relief, Wild stirred, coughing gently and looking up at him, eyes slightly glassed over. Link whispered a silent thanks to the Gods before sliding his arms under Wild, lifting him up and onto the couch. The young man cried out softly in pain, eyes squeezing shut. Link lied the blanket down upon him, brushing his bangs from his forehead to feel for a fever.

The Hero's eyebrows knitted together, concern written on his face as he stated, "You're burning up… Why were you on the floor…? Did you pass out?"

His guest simply shook his head gently, eyes starting to slide closed, coughing yet again. By the looks of it, Link could tell he was in definite need of rest, despite his previous days of unconsciousness. Sweat had collected on his brow, chest rising and falling in an uneven pattern. He almost looked similar to Prince Ralis, when Link had first laid eyes upon him at Telma's bar. It tugged at his heart, but he shook his head.

"Don't talk. In your case, sign. Save your strength… Probably used it all up in that chess match, didn't you?" Link teased gently. Wild's ears twitched, but he didn't reply. "I talked with one of the healers. He said you're probably just coughing up leftover blood… It shouldn't get severe, but I'll be here to watch in case it does…"

Link hurried to his ladder, snatching up a pillow lying at the foot of it, returning to Wild and lifting his head with one hand, sliding the pillow beneath. The pillow was stuffed with clean Cucco downy, having a goat embroidered onto the pillow in a brown thread, being one of Link's favorite pillows. But he was willing to give it up if it meant the comfort of another.

Wild huffed gently in what Link hoped was comfort, taking a deep breath, wiping a bit of pink tainted saliva from his lip. Link snagged the cloth set on the table from before, dabbing at the blood with a quiet apology, then stepping away to return to the kitchen. He slid open a drawer and took up another white cloth, entering the bathroom.

The Hero half-stepped-half-sprinted toward the faucet, pumping it until water spouted from the nozzle, beginning to fill the tub with the melodic drumming of water against tin. He set the rag down upon the edge of the tub, hurriedly going to a corner of the room where a bucket was hung beside towels, snatching it from the hook and positioning it beneath the faucet.

He waited impatiently for the bucket to fill, leaning over the edge of the tub with his nails tapping the rim, watching the water level within the bucket rise more and more until it overflowed, spilling down the sides. Without taking his eyes off the bucket, he reached out and snapped the faucet shut, lifting the heavy bucket with ease and stepping out into the front room, setting the bucket down upon the table.

Link had been a ranch hand for years of his life. Lifting buckets of water and milk was nothing to him. When he was younger, he would stumble and struggle with the buckets, the liquid within often sloshing and pouring down the side, resulting in Link being yelled at to be more careful. As weeks turned into months, carrying the buckets was as simple as breathing.

He wrung out the water from the rag into the bucket, water hitting water. Lightly shaking it off, he returned to the kitchen, grabbing the medicine from earlier upon his shelf along with a set of measuring spoons, grasping them tightly in his left hand, then returning to his guest. Link brushed his bangs back and set the wet cloth down on Wild's head.

He then uncorked the medicine, taking a teaspoon, propping his guest up and helping him ingest the medicine. Wild groaned softly, but relaxed noticeably once he was yet again allowed to rest his head. Link moved another bucket to the side of the couch, should Wild feel the need to empty the contents of his stomach.

"The medicine I gave you should help lower your fever. Just fall back asleep, it's pretty late anyway. I'm a light sleeper, so if I hear you start coughing, I'll wake immediately. I promise," Link vowed, kneeling beside Wild and lacing their fingers together. "I'm not going to let you die..."

He gave his guest's hand a tight squeeze. To his surprise, he received a small squeeze back, though his guest seemed rather uneasy and restless, lightly tossing and turning. The Hero rested his head on the couch cushion, biting his lower lip as he tried to think of a way he could help.

Link thought back to when he was younger and restless. Often, Uli would hum to calm him down and hug him close. He had used the humming tactic, not the hugging part of it, however, upon those within the village and even Midna. Each and every time, it worked. What would be the harm in trying now?

Link cleared his throat and began to hum Zelda's lullaby, the young man perking up noticeably and listening intently. With the passing of time, the effects of the medicine kicked in and he slipped into sleep, his hand falling limp and head comfortably slanted to one side. Despite being ill, he looked quite peaceful, the ghost of a smile upon his lips.

The Hero sighed, turning away and climbing up the ladder to the first wooden platform that the ladder attached to. Many blankets were draped over the railing of the wooden platform, pictures hung upon the wall as well. Link snatched up a random blanket, a green one that had a leaf sewn into it, throwing it over a mesh of blankets upon the ground acting as a bedroll, plopping down upon it and curling up on the floor.

Link had become accustomed to sleeping on the floor over the years, with or without a pillow. Either way, it did not bother him. It had become natural for him to sprawl out on the floor with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

With a deep sigh, he tried to fall back asleep, but thoughts continuously turned in his head that refused to settle. Along with the racing of his mind, slight anxiety plucked at his heart. Worry for his guest.

 _Ordona told me, "Your companion will survive, so long as the will to survive burns deep within him and you remain at his side…" Does that mean… without me… He will pass…? And… He's from the future… How do I get him back to his era…? Is he stuck here forever…? Does he have a family…? Or… is he an orphan like I am…?_

Link rose on one arm to peep over the side of the ledge, down at Wild. But there was something he needed to know, and he couldn't wait another second. He needed to know if the young man would respond to the name all Chosen Heroes were given.

"Link…?"

The young man's ears twitched twice, stirring gently, but nothing more. Link froze, not sure if it was mere coincidence, or if that was the true name of his guest. He spoke the name again, only this time, Wild groaned slightly in response.

 _Is his name really Link…? Is he… a Hero?_ Link pondered, fidgeting with a lock of his hair. _He has to be if his name is Link! But… I have no proof besides his slight reactions that his name is really "Link"… He's feverish and still hurt…_ Link sighed deeply, rubbing his face with his hands, pushing up his cheeks with his palms so his face was smashed together.

For a long while, he focused on clearing his mind, filling his head with the thoughts of warm hot cocoa, the Harvest Festival banners flapping in the wind, fishing patiently at Hena's pond while apple blossoms fell into the water, of nights where the stars shone high above and he lied in the grass, watching them move slowly across the sky.

 _I have to be patient… For now, I should probably just sleep… There's nothing more I can do for him at the moment_ _and pressing the Light Spirits for information won't get me anywhere..._

The Hero defeated closed his eyes, snuggling up beneath the blanket and drifting off into sleep.

 _~o~_

He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale of the air around him, his breath able to be seen in the darkness. His tail swished, long, golden fur blowing softly in the breeze. His keen ears caught the sound of the life around him; everything from the worms in the earth to the birds nestled in the trees.

He paused to glance at the spirit's spring he had passed by earlier, stepping into the gates and laying upon a patch of grass, circling twice before he sprawled out, resting his head on his paws. His crimson eye began to slide shut before a voice filled his ears.

"You have done well to keep watch over him in the past, Hero…"

The wolf's eye opened, lifting his head to see a golden orb floating above him, spiraling and glowing brightly.

"You were allowed rest, yet you have returned from the veil. Why?"

 _There is yet another of my descendants I must keep close watch over… And ensure the safety of the Hero of Twilight as he aids the Hero Of The Wild in his journey to regain his lost memories and heal his shattered spirit._ The wolf answered. _I can taste a change in the air, Ordona… feel it rush in my fur… A great threat arises… A threat that very well may bring about the downfall of a future Hyrule. I passed with regrets… I do not wish for these two boys who fate has deemed Heroes to suffer the same tragedy..._

"Your heart remains pure, Hero of Time," the spirit complimented. "I assume the Gods have kept in touch with you for you to know so much of a descendant who otherwise would remain a mystery to you."

The wolf nodded, slightly.

 _The Gods bestowed upon me the chance to redeem myself… And I accepted their proposal. I am aware of the consequences of our actions within this era and what affects they may have upon the Hero of The Wild. But for now, he must focus upon his own well being and recovery. I promise you, there is no better young man to show a broken soul kindness and re-piece it than the Hero of Twilight. When the dust settles, the blows will have made their marks and the consequences will be unchanged._

"Do you not fear what could happen should the Hero of Twilight be slaughtered?"

 _I know of the risk, yes… But I will not allow it. My spirit lives on in that boy. When he was born, no breath was in his lungs and no warmth in his body. A simple shard of my soul saved him. It fused to his soul and is what keeps him strong and breathing. My light is well sought out after by demons… and just as I, demons prey upon them, even as we speak… They linger in the shadows, waiting for the right opportunity to strike... It is not simply the Hero of Twilight that is endangered… But so is his descendant…_

"There is only so little you can do in your current form, Link," Ordona warned. The wolf cracked a small smile.

 _I do not fear for my own sake… My time has passed and my body has long since decayed into the earth. A sword wields no strength unless the hand the holds it has courage… I will not cast aside my own flesh and blood._

"So be it..."

Ordona disappeared in a gentle glow, leaving the Hero's Shade where he had been laying. Here, he could rest his weary form… For tomorrow was another day full of promise.

* * *

And there you are, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	16. Chapter 14 -Hero Of Twilight-

Hello my lovelies. I am so sorry for the long wait... Not only am I battling school, but I also have **mononucleosis** , better known as **Mono**... For those of you that don't know, mono causes extreme fatigue, body aches, nausea, and a very sore throat. I swear I look like a frog with my throat and lmyph nodes so swollen... So it's difficult to really function at all. It's been passed around the school because people are spitting into the drinking fountains... Guess what lucky person drank out of the infected fountains without knowing they were infected!

 _Me... *cries*_

Okay, question time for all of you. Would you like me to recommend music to listen to while you read the fanfiction? I wrote this while listening to Fi's Farewell. So if you would like to listen to it while reading, the fanfiction, it will help set the mood, then be my guest! Maybe play some zelda music beforehand just because? I don't know what would really fit the beginning up until Fi's farwell would start...

If you'd like to listen to music while reading, Fi's farewell starts at this paragraph:

"Notice how broken you are… You refused to tell us anything but that you fell for a girl who was as beautiful as the setting sun. You used to mumble her name in your sleep… Midna..." Ilia answered quietly. "You claimed she disappeared… What happened to her Link…? What truly happened to Midna?"

And ends with:

Just like his predecessor, fate too had shattered him, shaping them into "Heroes". Fate had destroyed both their lives. Life could never return to the peaceful way it had once been...

But you all deserve a chapter! So here it is! Thank you all for being so patient and supportive! Here's a fluffy chapter!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO MIYAMOTO!_**

* * *

He woke to the sun shining in his eyes, quickly snapping them shut with a gentle groan as he attempted to shield his face with his hand. He sat up quickly, using his elbows as leverage, immediately regretting that decision as pain ripped across his middle, branching out and setting his body ablaze. His jaw clenched shut, gripping onto the locks of his amber-blonde hair and curling in on himself until the pain temporarily subsided, ignoring the plop of something damp into his lap.

The young man cracked open one eye, then the other, seeing the cloth in between his legs, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He first cast a glance down at the blanket draped over him, then his clothing, gaze coming to rest upon the bucket at his side.

The Hero of The Wild was often quick to piece two and two together, but his mind was fuzzy, struggling to recollect last night's events. He breathed in steadily, exhaling gradually as he rummaged through his head for the smallest bit of information that would allow him to recall last night's events.

He caught something out of the corner of his eye. Turning, wild-blue eyes met with the chess set upon the table. The pieces had not been returned to their original positions; the black king was set to the side and the white knight stood in the place of the king.

A flash of memory played through his head.

There was a young man, about his age, kneeling on the floor across from him, violet tinted, sapphire eyes wide as his jaw hung slightly, like a door hanging from its hinges. A small smile spread across the Hero of The Wild's face, remembering, as clear as day, the look of shock upon the young man's face.

 _I… Had played chess to pass the time… And I won…_ The Hero's smile hardly left his face. _Probably the first time he'd been beaten._

He swung his legs over the couch, rising sluggishly, staring at his bare feet on the floorboards. There were dried spots of crimson upon the floor before his feet, smeared into the polished grains of wood. He licked his dried lips as he tried to recall where the blood had come from.

 _My host hadn't been injured, had he?_

The Hero's head spun around, sending the whole room into a whirl, having to catch himself on the edge of the couch before the room stopped spinning. He very slowly lifted his gaze, seeing the sleeping figure upon the wooden ledge, though he brushed it off.

He let out an inward sigh, but it was then he realized the metallic taste of blood within his mouth. It was, without a doubt, his own. The flavor was all too familiar; it hadn't been from a recent kill or from the blood of a malice infested beast. He could feel a forgotten, odd lingering sitting on the back of his tongue, like a distant reminder of defeat.

His fingers came to his lips as his eyes slid closed, trying to clear his mind. He focused on the sound of the wind shaking the trees outside and the quiet chirping of birds as they woke from their slumber. Slowly, little by little, it all came back to him.

The young man recalled the pain that raced through him as he broke into a coughing fit, drops of carmine sprinkling the floor when he had failed to shield his mouth. But that is when things began to go blank in his mind. He could barely remember his host bounding over the table like some animal and yanking the Hero's hands toward the firelight. The rest of it, if there was more, remained a mystery to him.

The Hero's eyes slid open as he raised his hands to his face, closely peering at them in the light. It was here his spilled blood had seeped between his fingers, staining the crevices in his palms, swirling in his fingerprints. Now, there was nothing.

 _My own blood… I was coughing my own blood. And he…_

The Hero of The Wild froze. He could summon up the face of the young man who had tended to him in his days of unconsciousness. His eyes were a violet tinted, sapphire blue. His ears were long and pointed, blue looped earrings dangling from them. His dirty blonde bangs hung in his face. Something about that face felt familiar… But… Why?

 _A Hylian…? Just like me… And…_ He stopped, fondling with his own ears, finding the dangling loops there. _Earrings… Like me…?_

He turned back toward the figure, hesitating, but he _had_ to know if his memory served him right. Maybe this young man had answers to his past… To who he was and who his parents were… But most importantly, to Zelda.

He very slowly stepped across the floor upon his heels, trying not to make any noise as he crept along. The Hero held his breath, stepping up the ladder one foot at a time, almost silently. He pulled himself onto the ledge, trying not to stagger as he did so, watching the sleeping young man for any signs of movement besides the normal breathing.

The Yiga Clan, sheikah traitors who pledged themselves to Calamity Ganon, had used many disguises to throw him off guard. A little girl, crying under a tree, a woman, shivering in the cold, an elderly man not knowing which road to cross onto. How did he know this wasn't another Yiga warrior in disguise?

The Hero of The Wild crouched down slowly, subconsciously reaching for the Royal Broadsword sheathed on his back, but his hand met with air. Immediately, panic filled him, hands searching his attire for anything that belonged to him.

Nothing.

 _Oh Hylia, where is my sword?! And the Sheikah Slate?!_

The Hero immediately descended down the ladder, searching frantically through the house for his weapon or the Sheikah Slate. He rummaged through drawers, trying not to make much noise as he went along, throwing blankets to the side and searching beneath the couch. His ears twitched, seeing the pot set upon the shelf. As any Hero would do, searching for his belongings in a house that was not familiar to him, he reached up to grab the pot, but a loud voice caused him to jump in fright, awkwardly fall backwards, and scramble into the wall.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" The Hero of Twilight yelled out suddenly.

His guest remained glued to the wall, heart thundering, shaking with alarm. The Ordonian rubbed his face and rolled out of the blankets, quickly hurrying down the ladder and to Wild, holding out his hand. "There's some sharp glass in there… If you stuck your hand in the pot, you'd cut yourself…"

Not surprisingly, the Hero of The Wild stared at his hand, breathing in short, quick breaths, ears perked against his head, frozen like a deer as an arrow hurtled toward it. Link sighed heavily, crouching beside him and speaking softly.

"I didn't mean to give you a heart attack… You shouldn't be up…" He reached out and lifted Wild's chin so their eyes met. The Hero of The Wild pulled his head away. "You're still sick and your cheeks are flushed… I bet you've still got a fever going… Just last night, you were coughing up blood… I could hardly sleep, I was so worried! Don't scare me like that, okay…?"

Wild gave him an icy glare as his mouth opened. Link half expected he would fire back some insult, but he instead shook his head and slowly rose to his feet, using his thighs as leverage, hand on his chest as he leaned over to catch his breath. Link perked his ears back low, subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed in embarrassment.

 _Gods, why do I keep scaring him…? I'm just not prepared for this… Having someone in my house besides me isn't the usual..._ His eyes flicked to the pot upon the shelf. _That… was too close… I should probably move the Crystal…_ Link thought to himself, taking a deep breath to slow the thundering of his heart. If Wild had touched the Shadow Crystal, even just by simply grazing it with his fingers, the affects would be more than devastating.

"Um… You were searching for something. Food? Do you want breakfast? It's probably nearing noon by now… so maybe lunch would be the appropriate term…" Link began, nervously shifting his feet, yawning and stretching. Yet again, he let out a small squeak as he stretched.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Wild flinched, looking for some place to hide. Link quickly motioned to the bathroom, walking toward the door and watching as Wild slipped inside. The knocking came again, followed by a voice.

"Link! Wake up, you sleepyhead! I brought you some breakfast!" came a girl's voice.

Link imitated the sound of footsteps before messing up his hair, more than it's normal messy state, and quickly grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around himself to appear ill. He cracked open the door, squeezing his eyes shut at the light.

"H-hey, Ilia," Link greeted. The girl with bright green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a basket in her hand, stepped into the house without being invited.

"You left Epona out in that storm, Link!" Ilia scolded, hitting the Hero upside the head. Link grimaced, rubbing his head and biting his lower lip, ready to hear a long rant about how reckless he is, how he should take better care of Epona, how he needs to build her a stable, how she could die out in the storm.

"That was a while ago, Il… I was down in the cellar and a box fell on my head, knocking me out… When I woke up, the storm was over..." Link lied. Ilia stepped over to him, staring him hard in the eyes, then shaking her head.

"Don't lie to me."

"I-I'm not lying!" Link retaliated, fumbling with the blanket around his shoulders.

"You better be lying. If you really did hit your head that hard enough, then you should have a concussion. Why didn't you tell any of us about it?"

"Because I didn't think it was that severe..." Link replied slowly. Ilia stepped passed him, to Link's surprise, and simply set the basket down on the table, seeing the chess set scrambled up. One of her eyebrows rose as she crouched.

"Wait… Last time I came over here, this chess set was put away. No one has been over here recently, have they? Why is the board like this…?" Ilia asked in confusion, bending down and grabbing the white knight, turning it over in her hands. Link's blood ran cold, swallowing hard. He had to think up an excuse, and quickly.

"I got bored of reading… You know. So many books… read them all so many times… I decided to practice some chess moves!" Link answered quickly.

"Uh-huh..." Ilia replied with sarcasm in her voice. "You're acting weird today."

"Well, what else would you expect from the country bumpkin?" Link grinned playfully.

"Weirder than usual. And you don't seem that sick to me..." Ilia mumbled under her breath. "Same old idiot..." She took a seat on his couch, stretching a little and sighing, then smirked teasingly. "I've been gone for a few days and you don't give me some formal welcome?"

Link winced at that, but replied, sitting down beside her, "Sorry… How was Kakariko?"

"It was decent. We had a few travelers pass through. I helped out at the inn with Renado and Luda. She's a sweet girl, wouldn't stop going on and on about how much she has a crush on Colin and wants him to marry her one day." Ilia laughed and leaned on her hand. "I remember being like that… Hoping the cute village boy who was taken under Rusl's wing would kiss me..."

Link blushed fiercely, wrapping the blanket over his face. Ilia only laughed more, but then her voice went quiet. "You've been through so much for me… For all of Hyrule… It saddened me when I learned your heart yearned for someone else… But don't think we haven't noticed, Link."

"Noticed what…?" Link asked nervously, hoping she didn't mean Wild.

"Notice how broken you are… You refused to tell us anything but that you fell for a girl who was as beautiful as the setting sun. You used to mumble her name in your sleep… Midna..." Ilia answered quietly. "You claimed she disappeared… What happened to her Link…? What truly happened to Midna?"

There was silence between them for several seconds before Link pulled the blanket off his head, letting it fall to the floor. He tried to find his voice, knowing it would be heavy with sorrow as the pain buried within his heart rekindled, but he couldn't will the words to his lips. It was in that moment, he realized just how truly his heart ached for a love he could never touch…

He could still see her beautiful face when he closed his eyes. He could remember those scarlet eyes of hers that would make any polished ruby, no mater the craftsman that polished it, seem like a grain of dust. He could recall her blue, porcelain skin, her lips as soft as rose petals, that gentle smile upon her face that warmed the cold fear that ate away at his heart.

He recalled how he had embraced her for the last time, sobbing and holding him close to her heart. He could still faintly hear the thudding of her heartbeat within her chest. He could still feel his lips meet with her gentle ones for the last time before they parted and a single tear rolled down her face. He could still feel the pain that shattered his soul, just as she had shattered the mirror that linked her world to his. It was an open wound that no song or amount of time could never heal.

It was a forbidden love… And by some spark of his imagination, he had hoped she would not have the need to leave him. That he could finally be at peace with his Queen of Twilight in his arms, gazing up at the stars as the two of them fell asleep to the rhythm of their own hearts, beating as one.

He had loved her, without a doubt. For once in his seventeen years of living, he had felt complete. With her departure, all that was torn from him. Though he wanted to grasp onto it and hold it so tight, it slipped through his fingers like water. Like the endless tears he shed.

"She..." Link could feel his eyes sting, shoulders beginning to shake as he stumbled on his words. His knees began to tremble, the playful glimmer in his eyes dying in an instant. "She l-left me..."

"Why?!" Ilia sprang up, fists clenched, eyebrows furrowing as anger raced through her veins. "Why would she leave you? After everything you'd done? After all you'd suffered?!"

"Ilia… I-it's not like that..." Link countered brokenly. He hung his head, dirty blonde bangs shadowing his eyes as his shoulders shook more. "She… h-had to go..." Without another word, he broke into quiet sobs, trying to hold back his tears, but to no avail. He collapsed to his knees and buried his head into his hands, rocking back and forth.

Ilia felt deep regret prick her. She knelt beside her childhood friend and pulled him into a hug, petting his head gently as he sobbed into her shoulder, clutching tightly to her. Hearing him weep so brokenly only made her regret grow. Maybe this was why he was acting so strange. Because of heartbreak. Because he could not heal…

 _Because this is his way of coping with a pain so great…._

Ilia tilted his chin up, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "It's going to be alright… Whatever the reason she had to leave you, always remember that we're still here for you, Link. And we love you. Not because you're the Hero of Hyrule. But because you're family."

She reached out to the basket and pulled out a pumpkin muffin, placing it in his hand. "It's your favorite, Link… Don't cry… Please… I'm sorry." He only continued to sob, staring at the muffin in his hand. "I'll leave, alright? Maybe you can go pick the apples in the orchard. I'll visit you later, alright?"

Link nodded gently, though the tears refused to cease. She kissed his head gently, squeezing his left hand before wrapping him in the blanket. "It's chilly… I also brought you some soup. So eat up, idiot." She ruffled his hair gently before standing and taking her leave.

Link continued to sob quietly, setting the muffin on the table and letting it all out once he was sure Ilia was out of earshot. The door to the bathroom slowly creaked open, Wild standing there, ears perked back. He slowly stepped toward the Hero who did not acknowledge him, kneeling before him and touching his shoulder.

Even then, Link did not look up. His head remained bowed and his body continued to shake with his sobs. Without a second thought, Wild pulled the Ordonian to his chest, hugging him tight. To him, it strangely wasn't awkward. The Hero of The Wild wanted to ask many questions about what he had heard, but refrained, instead allowing the Hero of Twilight to sob into him, humming a tune that floated in his head.

It was a tune he knew well, but he was not so sure if Link would. The tune was one passed down to the royal family and the one fate had titled "Hero". Link's ears twitched at the tune, but he quickly relaxed, body becoming less rigid and breath evening out. Eventually, his sobbing ceased, snuggling into Wild. The young man did not budge from his position in fear of disturbing his host.

"That song… I… I recognize it…" Link sniffled. "Zelda's lullaby… It's the lullaby sang to the many Zeldas reincarnated with the spirit of the Goddess…"

Wild did not reply. His ears twitched, looking down at Link's left hand. Sure enough, the holy triangular symbol, though faded, was upon his hand.

 _He's Chosen… Just like me… I thought perhaps his name too being mine was mere coincidence… But no… Just like the Zeldas, his name too is the name given to the Chosen heroes reincarnated with the spirit of Hylia's chosen…_

An image suddenly flashed through Wild's mind, his eyes sliding closed as the memory awoke within him.

~o~

Link sat against a tree within the royal courtyard, dressed in the Royal Guard's attire. The red and blue garb bore the crest of the royal family upon Link's chest, the sun beginning to sink into the horizon, casting an orange glow upon him. The shadow of Hyrule Castle Loomed before him.

A gentle breeze shook the oak tree he sat beneath as he fingered through the pages of a leather bound book that had once belonged to his father. The Appointed Knight's gloves were set beside him, his blue cap set in the grass as well and his blade leaning up against the tree. The rough bark digging into his back was strangely comforting.

Nowadays, he rarely could enjoy free time for himself, but he never skipped the chance to get lost within a book. He was always fascinated with the Heroes he had read about in stories while he was younger. The Heroes his father had read to him about from this very book.

One of Link's favorite Heroes was the Hero Of Twilight, the hero he currently read about within the book he held. Something about him always captivated Link as a child. He had read the story of the hero countless times over, always requested it before his father would tuck him into bed. He studied the map of that Era several times over, could recite the names of nearly everyone who lived within that time period.

From the distance, a voice called out his name. Link looked up to see Zelda standing on a hill, waiting for him to join her. He slipped his gloves back on, taking up his blade and refastening it to his back. He then jogged up to her, but kept a distance between himself and the princess as they went along.

~o~

Wild's eyes fluttered open. Since his slumber within the Shrine of Resurrection, he had been deprived of all memories. All he could recall from that memory was the leather bound book, the title of "Hero Of Twilight" upon the page, and the picture of the young man within the book. He could recall Zelda calling his name, but the rest of it remained tucked in the locked chambers of his mind.

The Hero he held within his arms was that same Hero.

 _The Hero of Twilight…_

Just like his predecessor, fate too had shattered him, shaping them into "Heroes". Fate had destroyed both their lives. Life could never return to the peaceful way it had once been...

* * *

Aaaand there's the chapter. Again, let me know if you would like me to recommend music while you read the fanfiction. Thank you!


	17. Chapter 15 -Demise's Curse-

Hello lovelies! Again, so so sorry for the long wait. I tried to make this chapter longer than the others for your enjoyment to try to keep the story going. Once again, school got in the way of life _. And with it, depression..._ But please enjoy this chapter! I had terrible writer's block during this period so I apologize in advance if it isn't good... Let me know!

The backstories for a few of the Links that you will read about in this fanfic again came from the aid of my lovely best friend, **Avy Mac** , who roleplays several of the Links with me in an ongoing roleplay of three years. Her Links include Twi, Twilight Princess Link, Sky, Skyward Sword Link, Raven (He's named that for a reason, if you want to know why, go read her fanfic called "Raven" and you'll see), Hiro (Hylia's Chosen Hero), Rin (The man who went mad trying to find the triforce to save his little brother from death, becoming Demise) and so forth! I, however, have Kishin (Angel to one of the first Nayru's, his soul was later trapped by Majora within the Fierce Deity Mask), Wild, his counterpart, Ile, the four swords Links, Minish, and so forth. _SO PLEASE, FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY, SEND HER A BUNCH OF THANK YOU'S FOR THE STORY AID AND BACKSTORY! DO THE SAME FOR_ **MoonSamurai**!

Without further ado, enjoy!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

"I-I'm okay now…" Link sniffled while his shoulders shook, hoping the young man would release him. Half of him wanted to remain like this, to be warm and comforted, but the other half of him yelled at him to suck it up and move on. As if sensing the hesitation in Link's voice, and the indecisiveness plaguing his mind, his guest only hugged him a bit tighter and continued to hum.

Link closed his eyes and let the hum waft through the air, snuggling into the warmth Wild provided, bringing him back to days where a small boy would lay asleep in the tall, soft grass under the light of the warm, summer sun. If he focused, he could still smell apples on the breeze and hear the bleating of goats in his ears. It took him back to the days where he would sit patiently at the cool, clear stream as the sun barely began to rise, watching the fish swim between his legs, nibbling on his toes and making him giggle.

The Hero would do almost anything to relive those moments… Where he was innocent and free… But, as the saying went, fate is a cruel mistress.

Wild refused to release until he felt the Ordonian's muscles relax and his body loosen. Fearing he would fall asleep like this, the young man slowly released the Hero. Link's ears twitched, eyes opening, sitting up on his knees. Wild did the same, but eased Link into a comfortable position.

"Y-you heard all that, didn't you…?" Link whispered.

Wild nodded gently and sighed, gazing down at the floor. He scooted a bit away from his his host, rubbing his arm nervously as he prepared to be yelled at. He wasn't the best at comforting people, at least in his opinion, but he would try nonetheless…

He had been yelled at in the past for trying to comfort those around him, including a small Kakariko girl who cried in the rain beside a tombstone, curled up against it. Her cries had attracted the Forgotten Hero, who slowly approached the soaking wet girl who shivered in the cold, removing his cloak and draping it around her shoulders. The small, ashen-haired girl looked up at him in surprise, wrapping the cloak tighter around herself. She sniffled, rising slowly and hugged his legs tight, burying her head into him and sobbing.

He held her close to him, trying to scoop her up and move her to a place out of the rain, but the little girl refused, demanding to be beside her mother. So, the Hero, moved her back to the gravestone, doing his best to shield her from the rain with his own body. Every time a roar of thunder ripped through the air, the little girl jumped, Wild hugging her tighter.

Koko was the girl's name, the Hero later learned. With the passing of time, she had fallen asleep beside him, snuggled into his lap, his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on her chin. He shivered violently, but cared not if he was drenched in rain. He stayed by her side until a man came running, calling her name.

The man saw the girl in Wild's arms, yelling at him furiously, demanding Wild let her go. Wild rose and lifted the girl into the man's arms, presumably her father. He shouted for what felt like eternity at the Forgotten Hero, but Wild did not fight back, despite wanting to get out of the cold drizzle and curl up by a fire. He simply nodded and whispered apology after apology as the man returned his cloak and left Wild out in the rain.

Then, the Hero had collapsed in the dirt, feeling the rain shower him as the world around him fell into darkness. Apparently, whilst in his unconscious state, a Sheikah had found him in the mud, cold and barely responsive. When he awoke, he was within Impa's house, the same girl from before begging Impa to let her help him.

"Please, Elder Impa… He helped me. Daddy doesn't want him near me, even if we know he's the Hero," Koko had whispered between small sobs. "But mommy told me to trust him… Daddy told me not to trust anyone..."

"His illness will improve with time, little one. Trust me," Impa had replied, petting the girl's head. "Do not hate your father for being so cautious. He has already lost so much, Koko. He cannot lose you or your sister as well. If you wish to tend to Link, I will not stop you, but I cannot guarantee your father will not be angered with your actions."

So, Koko stayed by his side, trying to keep his fever at bay. She would wring out a cloth and lay it on his head, then hum a small tune as she sat, drumming her fingers on her knees. When he finally cracked his eyes open, the little girl's brown eyes widened, shrieking, "You're awake! You're going to be okay!"

He simply wasn't one to lurk in the shadows while someone suffered, whether physically or mentally. Even if he had learned to call the darkness and the endless feeling of loneliness his only "friends"… Consequences be danged.

For what wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, silence crept between the Hero of Twilight and The Hero Of The Wild. Link bit his lip in embarrassment, fists clenching in his lap as he tried to blink away tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. His nails dug deep into his palms as his throat began to ache with unshed tears, knuckles turning white.

 _I'm such a fool… M-midna... She's never coming back… There's no point in crying over the past…_

Wild's ears twitched, reaching to Link and uncurling his hands as gently as possible. He then released them, the Hero of The Wild bringing his hands to his chest, mimicking breath by pulling his hands away from his chest slightly, then bringing them back in. He then slid his right hand up his left arm, starting at the back of his left hand, a few inches.

 _Breathe… Slowly…_

Link took a few deep breaths as Wild leaned over and took his hands, giving them a light squeeze. He could feel the cold in Link's hands compared to the warmth in his own. The Ordonian continued his pattern of slow inhales and deep exhales, subconsciously returning the small action that said "I'm here for you."

 _Whether you believe it or not… I know just what you are going through… At least to some degree…_ Wild thought to himself sadly, closing his eyes and recalling the small glimpse of memory that had returned to him. _If you really are my ancestor… If what you say is true and your name really is "Link"... Then that makes me your descendant. Family doesn't give up on each other… So just like you refuse to give up on me, I won't give up on you._

"Thank you..." Link breathed, opening his eyes and wiping his tears on the back of his sleeve. Wild turned to the basket and set it down before the both of them, rummaging through it, pulling out a warm bottle of soup, holding it out for his host to take, using his other hand to touch all his fingers to his thumb, then touch his hand to his mouth.

 _Eat._

Link shook his head gently. Despite the soup being warm and looking rather enticing, cheesy with chunks of fish and pumpkin, he shook his head. He simply didn't have the appetite. He pulled his legs up to his chest and gently pushed the food away. "I'm not hungry right now… You eat…"

Wild gave Link a glare that very easily could freeze his blood. He looked away to avoid his cold, wild-blue eyes and shook his head yet again, repeating slowly and hesitantly, "I'm… not hungry…" But the young man wouldn't take it. He shoved the bottle of soup into Link's hands, the warm liquid wobbling within its container, holding Link's hands firmly in place around the warm, glass bottle.

 _Please just eat already…_ Wild pleaded in his head, ears perked back in frustration as his shoulders slumped. _I don't have the strength to fight with you. I need to find the Sheikah Slate as soon as possible, but at the moment, you take precedence… I understand you are hurting, but please, just eat…_

As if the Hero could read his thoughts, Link very slowly sighed and gave in, uncorking the bottle and looking up at his guest. "If you drink half, I will drink half. Deal?"

Wild nodded, cracking a small smile. By Hylia were those of Chosen blood stubborn… Wild reached behind Link, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders before rising, stumbling to the kitchen and snatching a bowl off the shelf, bringing it back to Link and sitting beside him.

"Thank you," Link quietly thanked him, snuggling up under the blanket that had been draped around his shoulders, finding the sudden compassion from his guest bizarre, but he brushed it off.

"Um… If you're feeling well enough..." Link began, pouring some of the soup into the bowl. "We can go pick apples in the evening before the sun goes down… Maybe even make a pie." He held the bottle out for Wild to take, having the larger portion of soup within, but Wild took the bowl, raising it to his lips, and scarfing down the soup in an instant before Link had a moment to retaliate. He set the bowl down, letting out a sigh of satisfaction, licking his lips.

 _He didn't have to give me the larger portion…_ Link thought with a sigh, looking down at the remaining soup intended for his guest. Just as he had said, he truly wasn't hungry, but a promise was a promise. The Ordonian took up the bottle and slowly drank the soup, unlike his seemingly famished guest.

The warm, cheesy taste of the soup reminded him of the cold mountains in which the ruins of Snowpeak resided. He could recall the large Yeti that stirred the soup within a large brick cauldron, allowing Link to fill his bottles with soup as he trudged around the mansion, trying to find the key to the locked bedroom.

He could recall the icy drafts that drifted through the cracked walls of the mansion, how the snowflakes had collected on his shoulders and his head, pausing to shake them off before he pressed on. He recalled the sound of his boots clicking against the cobblestone, walking along the slick ledges acting as a walkway from floor to floor. He could still feel the numbness in his fingers, tingling as he drew the Master Sword from its sheath upon his back.

But most of all, he recalled the eerie howls of the White Wolfos, echoing that of the bitter wind on an unforgiving Winter's night, their fur glistening like ice in what moonlight shone through thick clouds. He could recall how their eyes glowed crimson against the pale snow, how their frigid, razor sharp fangs had dug into his nape whilst he was a beast, his sharp cry piercing the air.

The pain that followed the bite was an agonizing, sharp, icy pain that immediately spread throughout his throat, as if his entire head was submerged in freezing waters. He would dare say it burnt like fire, even though it was ice. Regardless of the bite, his blood continued to flow from the wound, staining the snow and his thick fur. The Wolfos looming over him, jaws dripping with Link's blood, flashed its fangs in an almost mocking manner.

The world around him had begun to fade to black, pressed deeper into the snow by the dominating beast. No matter how hard he had fought, twisting his body this way and that, he simply couldn't move his head, nor his front shoulders. His nerves were ice-bound and he was losing blood quickly.

He didn't even hear the other Wolfos gather around him, closing in more and more as he struggled against the growing pain that clouded his head, though he could barely make out their rigid figures. It was as the saying goes; "Like a pack of hungry wolves".

Had it not been for Midna, he was positive he would have died right there and then at the mercy of the Wolfos… By Din did he have many near death experiences along his adventure… At least he had taken down a few Wolfos before being caught off guard by what seemingly was the Alpha of the pack.

Link subconsciously rubbed his throat, swallowing, suddenly remembering something.

"It's getting colder… Reminds me of when I was up in Snowpeak, far to the Northwest of Hyrule. As I was walking around in the hills, I slipped on ice and cracked my wrist… broke it. I climbed all the way up the mountain and sled down more mountains to get to a mansion. Sounds pretty crazy… But it happened. My companion insisted I stop and take a rest, but I wouldn't listen..." Link laughed a little, rolling his left wrist. "It's my dominant hand too that I broke. My left hand... Once we got to the mansion, I splinted it and we continued on. But I would be hearing it from my companion the entire time… Insisting I put my arm in a sling…"

Wild listened to him intently, glancing at his left hand where the Triforce rested. He took up his left hand, spreading out his fingers and looking it over. Link perked his ears back, confused as to what his guest was doing.

"Are you curious about the Triforce…?"

Wild knew what the Triforce was. It was near impossible not to know. He shook his head gently and let go of Link's hand. Silence yet again passed between them for a few minutes before Link finally rose, taking up a book from his bookshelf, holding it out for Wild to take.

"I think you'll like this. It has the history of the past Chosen Heroes in it. The Hero of the Sky, the Hero of Time, and Hylia's Chosen Hero," He said, sitting down on the couch and motioning for Wild to join him. "How are you feeling?"

His guest, without tearing his eyes from the book, touched his chin, then brought his hand down to meet his other hand, cupping his right hand with his left.

 _Well…_

"Are you sure…? Your cheeks are still pretty flushed…" Link stated in concern, laying a hand to Wild's forehead. "And you're still burning up… Maybe we should just stay indoors today. Recoup..."

The Ordonian rose slowly, careful to not knock anything over with the blanket whilst he did so. "I'll get you some more medicine…"

Wild sighed and nodded, taking up the book and flipping through it, running his fingertips along the illustrations within. Despite being unable to read the book, the illustrations of the Heroes and the enemies they faced fascinated him, all with their vibrant colors and inking. He stopped at one particular page.

Within the page, a girl with long blonde hair smiled, clothed in a white dress that flowed to her ankles, carrying a harp. Her eyes were a bright blue, ribbons tied in her hair decoratively, wrists adorned with lavender tinted bracelets, bearing the royal crest.

His ears perked back, gently rubbing the page with his thumb as tears sprang to his eyes. The girl somehow reminded him of the Zelda he knew, even if he only knew so little of her with his deprived memories. He wished so badly he could remember, but the King had warned him; it would not be wise to rush himself to recover his lost memories.

He could still recall how Zelda's eyes lit up at finding a new species of plant, a new bug that crawled across the wall, or even at the smallest of things such as a Hot-footed Frog. Wild could never forget that smile batted away the doubt in his heart and the impending doom that plucked at his mind, making him feel as if he were riding on the back of a Loftwing itself.

Link took up the bottle of fever medicine, taking out a measuring spoon and pouring the liquid into the spoon. After capping the bottle off, he returned to his guest, crouching so they were eye-level, holding the spoon to his lips.

"I won't feed it to you like you're a child… So go ahead and take it," Link offered, cupping one hand beneath the spoon in case any liquid should drip down the spoon.

 _What is in it?_ Wild signed, hesitant to take the mysterious liquid. He leaned away from it slightly, eyeballing it nervously. There could be a chance it was truly poison and he couldn't afford to take chances, even if his host had thus far shown no hostility. As much as he wanted to place trust in the young man who had saved his life, he feared the repercussions.

"Um… If I remember correctly, honey, water from the Spirit's spring, lavender… ginger… and basil. It's to help reduce your fever. But I won't force you to take it if you don't want it…"

Wild took the spoon carefully, sniffing the strange, slightly glowing liquid. It smelled divine… The scent of lavender calmed him, secretly longing for the taste of honey. He tested it with the tip of his tongue, pleasantly surprised at the flavor.

He had fallen ill before and the medicines he had taken were none too flavorful. If anything, they all had the same, bitter taste and left a burning sensation in his throat. Even the pain medicines he had taken for his wounds were none too pleasant, making him want to gag.

The Hero of The Wild ingested the medicine, the cool liquid alleviating the pain in his throat and aiding in removing the taste of blood that still lingered in his mouth. Once done, he returned the spoon and continued to flip through the book. Link departed to take the spoon to the sink, washing it out before returning it to its place beside the bottle of medicine.

The Hero of Twilight sat upon the couch, watching his guest squint at an image of the Hero of The Sky.

"Interested in him?" Link asked. Wild nodded gently. "Oh… That's right, you can't read the book..." He rubbed the back of his head, blushing yet again in embarrassment. "Well… I could teach you how to read the books sometime, if you want…"

 _Thank you…_ Wild signed by tapping the tip of his fingers to his lips and bringing his hand down.

"Of course. I remember not being able to read as a kid… It was frustrating…" He shook his head gently. "Anywho, the Hero of The Sky. Also named Link. Like me!" He pointed to the picture of the green clad Skyloftian. "He came from a place called Skyloft-" Link tapped a depiction of Skyloft on the right page. "an island in the sky."

Wild's eyes scanned over the beautiful, green island where the Goddess statue stood over them, her hands folded upon her chest and wings behind her, a gentle smile upon her face. It looked just like the statue he had found within the Forgotten Temple, crawling with Guardians. Could it be the same one?

"Skyloft was created after Hylia's Chosen Hero lifted his people into the skies to save them from Demise. With his dying breath, no less…" Link ran his fingers across the page. "He was a good man who suffered a harsh life… Unfortunately, he fell to Demise, the Lord of Darkness who had tortured Hylia's people for years upon the surface..." Link flipped a page back to Hylia's Chosen Hero, a hero clad in green with a red cape and light blonde hair, standing upright with the Master Sword in his hand. "This Hero here… His name too is Link. He was tortured for seven years for foreseeing Demise's appearance. He was framed for conspiring with the enemy and immediately arrested, leaving his little brother Ayrien behind…"

Wild sighed sadly, but Link continued.

"Ayrien was the only family Link had left. Though not his full blooded sibling, he loved him nonetheless. You see, his father passed when he was eight from sickness. And his mother died giving birth to his half brother. Link's stepfather fled from the duty of raising a child, abandoning his son and step son. Link raised Ayrien himself, the two being very close. You can imagine how badly it tore Ayrien up when his brother was arrested… And how terrified Hylia's Chosen was to know his brother was all alone..."

Wild growled lowly under his breath.

"When Link had fallen, Ayrien practically went mad with grief… He eventually was forced to marry a woman, as was custom back then, soon enough carrying on the bloodline of Heroes. The cape Hylia's Chosen Hero wore was one that was his biological father's. It meant a lot to him… When he was finally released from prison, he was gifted a green garb that he wore with his father's cape. The one who had framed him had died to Demise's forces , thus finding Link innocent after all those years."

 _Served the snake right!_

"Indeed it did... Hylia descended upon a Crimson Loftwing to the people." Link again tapped an image to the right of a large diagram of a crimson colored Loftwing, showing a diagram of its wings and its size in comparison to an average Hylian. "This-" He turned the page, showing a depiction of Hylia, adorned in a long white robe, holding a harp whilst mounted upon her Crimson Loftwing, pointing the Master Sword to the heavens. "Is Hylia. She created the Master Sword to help combat the evil that plagued her land. When she chose Link as her champion, gifting him the broken blade. He declined at first, but agreed to fight only for the protection of his people, seeing the terror in their eyes. He reforged the blade himself…"

 _They didn't deserve his protection…_ Wild signed angrily. _Not after what they put him through._

"No, they didn't…" Link agreed sadly. "But such is a Hero… Days passed with Link as commander, fighting off Demise's forces while Hylia tried her best to keep them back. Finally, Link faced Demise, but was gravely wounded by Demise's powerful claws… They deeply ripped across his hip and stomach, stunning him, staining his garb in his own blood… His life faded quickly, but with his fading strength, the Crimson Loftwing came to his aid. The three dragons who aided in protecting the land gave Link their blessing and with it, he lifted the people into the heavens with his dying breath…"

Wild closed the book gently, though it took every inch of self control not to slam the book shut and toss it into the fireplace, pushing it away from him, fists clenched tightly.

"He passed on… Knowing he saved his people. Hylia found him, cradling him in her arms. She had loved him undoubtedly, but it is strictly forbidden for Goddesses to mingle with the affairs of mortals. If the decision were her own, I'm sure she would have provided him a child, but she was a Celestial Being and he was but a mortal… Her love for her Hero was a very powerful love that ensured they would meet again… Hylia went off herself to avenge her Hero, heartbroken and weakened in spirit. She had felt her Hero's pain as her own… She had watched him from above suffer for years, since the day he had been brought into the world… She was successful in sealing Demise away, but her wounds too were critical. Thus, she passed on… And those who descended from Hylia's Chosen Hero were forever bound to the spirit of the Goddess and bound to be the protector of her lands. Just like me…" Link raised his hand to show the Triforce. "I am descended from that bloodline… Hylia reincarnated into Zelda and her Hero was reborn as the Hero of The Sky… Demise broke free from his seal, but once he was defeated by the Hero of The Sky, he cursed him and all his descendants, the Goddess's as well, that they should fall victim to him again and again… And he was later reborn as Ganondorf…"

Wild seemed to have frozen, his entire body gone rigid, eyes wide.

"Do you understand now…? I am a Chosen Hero…" Link closed his eyes, clenching his fists in his lap. "And my descendants are forever doomed…"

* * *

Bum bum bum! CLIFFIES!


	18. Chapter 16 -Painful Memories-

Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry for the long wait... Again, school, family matters, all that fun jazz... It's a very long, emotional story, but I'd rather not get into it. I'm struggling a lot right now with my mental state, so that is why chapters are coming slow. To make up for it, I tried to make this chapter longer to where I had originally planned it to be, but I decided it needed to end off here. I'm tired and sleep is needed... So with this, I'm heading off to bed, my lovelies.

Again, thank you to my wonderful muses who have aided me in this! _**MoonSamuari, Sombra, and Doctor!**_

Without further ado, thank you all for reading, favoriting, and reviewing my lovelies!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER 2: THIS IS NOT A LINK X LINK FANFIC!**_

 **And yes, I do ship BOTW ZeLink. So deal with it!**

* * *

Wild took a deep breath and closed his eyes, subconsciously curling in on himself, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "Ganondorf" was a name he could seldom forget. It was a name spoken in whispers around campfires in the dead of night. It was a name spoken with venom and spite among travelers… It was a name that meant doom for all of Hyrule.

But it wasn't just a name. It was a being who slaughtered hundreds. Thousands… Millions of innocent. A being who burnt down villages, made an entire army of men fall with the sweep of his hand, a being who offered no mercy… And all for what? For revenge. For power. For the enjoyment of Hylians and humans alike fighting for their lives.

He needn't his lost memories to know who Ganondorf was or what he had done… He had read upon it while in Kakariko village, bedridden. Or rather, he had heard it from a curios girl who questioned the village elder, Impa.

The Hero of The Wild had taken up a book once to read about his ancestors, having bought it from a merchant within Hateno. He was more than excited to get to reading it, but unfortunately, things got in the way. Rather, a clan of Yiga.

He had made camp, his horse tied to a tree while he propped the book open in his lap, the firelight allowing him to read the pages as he pulled the mushrooms off a mushroom skewer with his teeth. He finally had time to himself…

Being a Hero meant saving random civilians from snarling pig creatures, aiding in gathering food for a hunter, parrying blows from guardians, collecting herbs for the wounded Sheikah, and searching for shrines all while trying to recall his memories. It was all good work, but it could get very tiring… Especially if he had to scale any mountains along the way or swim across any lakes to get to his destination. He didn't feel it right to burden his steed with the rough terrains.

Everywhere he would go, eyes would fall upon him and whispers would fill the air as he passed by. Civilians would grab at him, sometimes pulling at his hair and shouting in his ear, "Where's the mighty Link, huh? All I see is a childish boy playing the role of hero!" before throwing him into the dirt. Despite their words, despite how much they mocked him and despite if they struck him, he always rose, brushed himself off, wished them well and continued on his way. Split lip and bruises or none.

It wasn't uncommon he would be shoved around and spat at, but regardless, he refused to fight back against them. What good would it do to waste his time on people who didn't believe in him? People who would eventually come to him, begging they save him. However, at the end of the day, their words began to pluck at him, rekindling the pain that tore open the scars upon his frail heart.

Others would praise him, hug him tight, and tell him how much they appreciated him, hosting feasts in his honor and offering him anything he may need. Though the attention he received could be overbearing, those people always brightened his day. He could walk into Hateno, dragging his feet, body weary, only to be greeted with smiling faces and villagers offering to help him with his pack. They would pay for a night at the inn as well as a massage should his sore muscles need some relief.

Small children would try to impress him with their drawings they waved at him or their swordplay, running up and asking while hugging his legs, "Hey Link? Do you think I'll ever be as good as you one day?" And without hesitation, he'd bend down, offering a gentle smile and reply with a tap to the child's nose, "Keep practicing, kiddo. You're getting really good!"

It was people like that that kept him going.

The Hero of The Wild found simple ways to distract himself, temporarily forgetting the pain lingering deep within his soul. Sometimes, he would go out with the children to collect flowers and make flower crowns, allowing the girls to braid his hair in the blossoming meadows. Other times, he'd crouch low in the grass, bow drawn and knuckles touching his cheek as he aimed an arrow at an elk. He would map out the stars he spent hours gazing at or practice with his blade in the pouring rain.

Anything to escape the pain…

Whenever the opportunity arose where he could be alone, out in the wild, he felt at peace. It was almost as if that is where he belonged… He may have been a royal guard back then, dwelling within the confines of Hyrule Castle and guarding the passageways to the throne, but that was over a century ago. Back then, he was sure all the duties from being an appointed knight would have weighed heavy upon him, causing his confidence to dwindle and his spirit to fade. And it did.

He had read from Mipha's own diary:

 _Link came to visit the domain. It feels like forever since he was here last. He no longer resembles the child I first met. He is now an accomplished knight and keeper of the sword that seals the darkness. I am so proud. However... He hardly speaks anymore, and smiles even more rarely. He is still the kind soul I knew, but something has changed. I asked him if something had happened, if something was wrong. He merely shook his head. Perhaps it is his newly acquired height, but I feel he is ever looking past me, into the distance beyond…_

He had read that entry several times over. Why? He knew not… Maybe it was a longing in his heart for the past… Or maybe it was a reminder of how terrible of a failure he had felt back then, being no different as it had now. He still had nightmares of the night the skies had turned crimson, the scent of blood carried on the breeze as Hyrule was set ablaze.

 _Out of all things to carry on in Demise's bloodline, he chose his hatred to forever follow us. And with time, that hatred became Calamity Ganon… A beast of pure Malice and rage… A beast that caused my land to perish…_ Wild thought to himself, gritting his teeth as his nails dug into the fabrics of his clothing, tears again stinging at his eyes. He could never forgive himself for that night… He could never forget the princess's tear stained face as she collapsed into his arms, sobbing hysterically.

"Everything… Everything I've done up until now… It was all for nothing..." She whispered with her face buried in her burnt hands. She tore her hands away from her face and screamed, "So I really am just a failure!"

Her Hero's heart had sank at that, forced to watch as the one person he cared for more than anything in all of Hyrule finally crumbled. She had every reason to… She had lost everything. Her people… Her father… the people she called friends… And most of all, she had lost the will to carry on. Why did they continue running, if they knew they would fall?

All she had left was him. And she was all he had left…

"All my friends… The entire kingdom… My father most of all… I tried, and I failed them all…"

 _I'm still here… It wasn't your fault…_

"I've left them… all to die…"

 _You never did… This was never your fault…_

Then, without warning, she collapsed into his arms, clutching tightly to him and weeping, her soul fractured. He wrapped his arms tight around her, the only form of comfort she had left, and rested his chin upon her head as he held her close. It shattered him, the pain greater than any wound could ever bring.

"Zelda…" Link had breathed her name in her ear, barely audible. He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and rocked her gently in his arms. "This… was never and will never be your fault… Don't lose hope… Please… The Triforce will awaken within you and we can battle the Calamity…" He intertwined her fingers with his and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Together…"

"But why…?" She whispered brokenly between sobs. "I failed them… everyone… They are all gone because of me… Because I failed…"

He tilted her chin up so her eyes met with his. "No, Zelda… You never failed them…Calamity has claimed their lives… Not you. You are lost in a dark place… We all are… But my father once told me, the darkest day will end with the brightest dawn, even if the light is hidden behind the clouds. I know I can't replace everything you have lost... But I have always been here for you… I always will be… Promise me you won't give up hope… Not yet…"

"You don't deserve me… Someone who has shown nothing but failure time and time again… Why don't you give up, Link…? What have you to fight for…?" His Princess asked. Link paused, but pressed his head against hers.

"You..."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, but before she could reply, he pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers. He could recall how rigid her body was, but she slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was as if the world around them had halted. The rain drummed against them, rolling down their faces, the soot and blood staining their clothes, but for once, everything seemed alright…

Very soon, the whirring of Guardians pulled them apart. Link took her hand, and together without a moment's hesitation, they fled, Link tightly clutching the Master Sword in one hand.

 _If I had been strong enough back then… I could have saved them… I-I could have saved-_

The Hero of The Wild felt Link's hand fall upon his shoulder, turning and looking up at his guest.

"I think that's enough history for today..." Link spoke softly.

 _You… Were a Hero._ Wild signed gently, having signed "Hero" by bringing his fists up similarly to a fight stance. It was a sign that meant many things. Courage. Strong. Brave. But would any Hero consider themselves "brave" when thrust into battle, having no choice but to fight for their lives?

But they did have a choice… Any Hero could flee at any chance. Why didn't he?

Because the world rested upon his shoulders… It always would… It always had…

 _Midna was your companion?_

"Yes she was…" The Hero of Twilight answered gently, staring off into the distance, head resting in his palm.

The Hero of The Wild wanted to know more, but he wished not to press the matter any further. His guest had answered enough and it was evident it pained him to do so. Wild straightened up and rubbed his face on his sleeve, sighing heavily. _I need to stop sobbing like a child… There's far more important matters._

Suddenly, he perked up. He had nearly forgotten about the Sheikah Slate… It held the keys to his past, as well as a handful of his deprived memories. It was essential to accessing shrines and reclaiming the Divine Beasts. And maybe it could be his key back home.

 _I'm stranded in an era that isn't mine…_ Wild sighed heavily. _I need to find the Sheikah Slate as soon as possible…_

He silently prayed the Yiga Clan did not have it in their possession. His mind was fuzzy, most likely due to his injuries and his fever, but he distinctly remembered being shackled to the wall with a chain wrapped tight around his throat, the ruthless former Sheikah taunting him as they drove their curved blades into his flesh and held burning torches to his skin until he screamed.

He dared not beg, despite what they demanded. It would be too satisfying… He wanted to show them he was stronger. When he had spat in the face of their new leader, he was immediately met with a blade slowly being pushed deeper and deeper within his chest, inches away from his heart. He could feel as the cold steel sank into his flesh, the pain never dulling as he was forced to endure every last second of the torture.

Finally, unconsciousness took over him and everything around him faded into a blissful black.

"Wild…?" Link shook him gently. The young man looked up at him and shook his head, subconsciously rubbing his throat. "Are you alright…?"

Wild nodded gently, though he didn't meet Link's gaze. He instead brought his fists up, bringing them down, then pointing to himself. He then cupped his fingers together, touching his chest, lowering his hand so he skimmed his left hand over his right, both hands flat, his left palm hitting into his right palm.

 _Can I have paper?_

"Paper?" Link asked, cocking his head slightly. He rose and walked to his shelf, taking a green, leather bound sketchbook. He brought it to the table, setting it down in front of Wild. He then took up a pencil from a glass jar, setting it down. "Here you are. Any reason why you need paper?"

Wild took the pencil and the sketchbook, flipping it open to a blank page. Without responding to Link, he started drawing, leaning back on the couch and sighing. Link wanted to ask what he was drawing, but decided against it, taking up the book of the Chosen Heroes and setting it back upon its place on the shelf. He took up a different book, going to the couch and sitting down cross legged, opening the book and quickly getting lost in its pages.

The sun slowly moved across the sky. Eventually, Link heard a soft thump. He looked over the edge of his book, seeing his guest curled up, using his arm as a pillow, the pencil rolling across the floor. His long, amber-blonde hair fell over his shoulders, chest rising and falling to the rhythm of sleep.

Link smiled gently, reaching over and ruffling Wild's hair gently before temporarily closing his book and bending down, taking the pinewood pencil and returning it to the glass jar. He snatched up the pillow on the floor and lifted Wild's head, the young man stirring slightly. Link then took up the blanket and threw it over his body, carefully attempting to pull the sketchbook from his hand. Wild clutched tightly to it, not willing to give it up so easily.

The Hero of Twilight sighed, releasing the sketchbook for the time being. He instead tried to see what was upon the paper, curious as to what his guest had drawn, cocking his head this way and that, much like a dog, to try to find the right angle to view the picture with it being squeezed to his guest's chest. The image he had drawn was of a young woman, long hair flowing behind her, a braid across the top of her head, smiling brightly while holding- a frog? - in her hands. There was a light of excitement in her eyes as she cupped the frog in her hands, examining it closely.

His eyes widened a little at the drawing. His guest certainly had skill when it came to art. The drawing seemed so real, as if it were never a drawing at all. As if he were right there in the moment, watching this young, beautiful woman beaming over this bulgy-eyed amphibian.

However, for some odd reason, the appearance of the girl was strangely familiar. He squinted at the drawing, trying to see if he could make out anything from it, rattling his memory for anything that would solve his confusion.

But nothing came…

Had he seen her before somewhere during his travels? Maybe passed her by on the streets of Castle Town?

No. Most certainly not. He'd never seen a young woman, probably age eighteen, like that. She'd be easy to find, sticking out with her long hair and bright eyes. Come to think of it, the frog looked vaguely similar to the ones he would find hopping around Zora's domain.

Was she someone Wild knew?

The chances of that were quite likely. He was fairly confident he hadn't seen the young woman before. Perhaps she was a love interest to Wild…? The way he clutched so tightly to the sketchbook gave Link the impression she meant great importance to him.

But why…?

He huffed and shook his head, deciding to drop the matter for now. He laid his hand upon Wild's head, feeling for a fever. To his relief, the young man's fever had dropped significantly. He brushed the hair from the young man's face and went back to reading his book.

The sun was a few hours away from sinking into the horizon when a knock sounded at Link's door. He quickly and near silently shook Wild awake, motioning for him to hide. The young man being rather out of it, it took him a while to drag himself to the bathroom and close the door.

Link straightened himself up as another knock sounded upon the door.

"Coming!" He called out, rushing to the door and throwing it open.

Sure enough, Ilia stood at the entryway, waving a little. The sunlight cast her shadow upon the ground, the breeze shaking the orange pine trees around the house. She held a few cloaks draped around her arm and a pair of furred boots.

"Brought you some cloaks and some boots. You can't just be going out in sandals and thin Ordonian attire, idiot," she said with a smirk. "You always tear up your cloaks… So that's why I have multiples." Without being invited, she stepped inside and set the cloaks down upon the couch. "A blue cloak, black cloak, and a green cloak. All thick fabric."

"Thanks Il-" Link began, but Ilia interrupted him, jabbing him in the chest.

"If I find out you tore one of these cloaks, you're paying for it, you hear me, mister? And not with the rupees you have. We all know you're loaded with rupees. No… You'll be cleaning the cucco pens!" She stated firmly, glaring at him. Link threw up his hands in surrender.

"Yes ma'am…"

"Do I make myself clear? These cloaks were expensive and it took me a while to hunt them down while at Castletown. The merchant was almost out and these were the last three I could buy! I walked by the booth with Renado and saw them, thinking, 'Hey, Link could use some of those!' And you know what? I bought them! So DON'T mess them up!"

"Yes ma'am..." Link repeated slowly. Ilia set the boots down on the floor with a gentle clunk, then straightened up. She looked around the house, then eyed the sketchbook upon the table.

"Have you been drawing lately?" She asked excitedly, picking up the green, leather-bound sketchbook. Ilia always enjoyed Link's drawings, complimenting him and showing his works off to others within Ordon. His art was widely admired among his peers.

"U-um..." Link began, trying to quickly snatch the sketchbook away. Ilia quickly moved the sketchbook from his hands before he could so much as come an inch from it. She held it over her head. "Can I have it back…?"

"Can I look through it?"

"Um…"

"Well, I'm looking through it anyway."

And with that, Ilia opened the book to the most recent drawing, being of the young woman. She held it up to the light, eyes widening. "Who is this girl…?"

"I don't know..." Link shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. It wasn't his drawing anyway.

Ilia's gaze snapped back to him, raising an eyebrow. "You… don't know. Yet you drew this?"

"Ah… I um…"

"Link, you're acting weird…" Ilia stated, setting the sketchbook down. She stepped up to Link, him taking a step back until he was pinned against the wall. The green eyed girl stared him down and hissed, "Tell me what's going on. What are you hiding?"

Link swallowed slightly. If anyone could intimidate him, it was most certainly Ilia. Something about her was always so frightening. But then again, most young women were frightening. Maybe it was just a female thing?

"Nothing…?" Link squeaked.

"Tell me Link…"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Yes you are! Just fess up to it already! Is there a girl living here with you?"

"No! I loved one woman, Ilia, and one woman alone! When she left, it broke me into pieces! Do you think I'd EVER find another person to love? You know me, Il. You've known me since we were kids!"

"Do I? Do I really know you?" Ilia hissed with a growl in her voice.

Link shut his eyes and hung his head, shoulders starting to shake. "I-I'm so sorry… I wish I could tell you everything… But… I-I can't…"

"Why can't you tell me?" Ilia asked, her voice softening. "Link, are you in danger?"

"I don't know yet…" Link whispered, staring at the floor. "I don't want to get people hurt like I did last time, Ilia…"

"That wasn't you… Those were Bulbins and Bokoblins that attacked Ordon. That wasn't your fault."

"Maybe not… but I dragged everyone into a giant mess. All because I'm the 'Hero chosen by the Gods'. I hurt those I love… And I hated watching them suffer, Ilia… I don't want to do it again… I found a young man out in the woods… Barely breathing and severely injured… I've been tending to him… Rusl doesn't trust him… But I do… I saved his life and he hasn't tried to harm me. I could see it in his eyes… He's just like me, Ilia… Broken, scared, lost… I want to help him… I couldn't help myself… But… maybe with him, it's not too late…"

"Link..." Ilia breathed. "This is what this is all about…?"

Link nodded gently, looking up at her. "I'm scared someone will hurt him…" Link turned toward the bathroom, speaking softly. "Wild… you can come out…"

Slowly, the bathroom door creaked open, Wild standing in the doorway, looking up at Link, then at Ilia. His body was tense, jaw set and poised to fight. Her jaw dropped a little at seeing him, walking forward slowly, though he raised his fists defensively. She spread her hands to show she meant no harm, then carefully studied him once he lowered his fists, his ears perked back as she looked to him and Link and back again. Finally, she grabbed Link's arm and dragged him over to Wild so they stood side by side. After a few seconds of awkward staring, pulling at their hair, and poking at their faces, she shook her head.

"Well, the fact he's been here explains a lot… That chess board being out and your very strange behavior. But on a side note, you two look so similar. The facial structure, the eyes, the height… Who is he?" She asked, Wild taking a step forward as she reached out and fumbled with Wild ears. He grabbed her wrist tightly, gently shoving her backwards in warning.

Ilia slowly stepped back, sensing his clear irritation and discomfort, rubbing her now sore wrist. She knew he was uncomfortable with this, but he could have just said so, right?

 _He's strong…_

"Like I said, I don't know. He was unconscious for several days… And I've been trying to help him recover…" Link sighed, wrapping an arm around Wild to keep him supported. "He's been running a fever and his wounds are still pretty bad… He needs to take it easy. He doesn't know where he is why… Sound familiar?"

Ilia stepped back and nodded. "Amnesia… I'm all too familiar with it." She held out her hand to Wild. "Well, it's nice to meet you...-"

"Wild…"

"Wild?"

"Yes. Wild. He has dark, wild-blue eyes. So… I nicknamed him Wild. He hasn't told me his true name and I'm okay with that. Trust is earned. Not given. With that being said… Don't tell anyone else."

"And Rusl knows about him, right?"

Link nodded, though his guest squirmed a little with discomfort. "I didn't draw that woman, by the way… He did… Him and I are going to pick apples soon. He needed some rest beforehand…"

Ilia nodded, then hit Link upside the head. Wild glared at her, a growl emitting from his throat, but it went unnoticed by Ilia. Link rubbed his head gently, grimacing.

"You know that hurts…"

"Yeah, that's the point," Ilia retorted, turning to Wild. She held out her hand in greeting. "Well, this isn't the best first impression. Sorry about that. I'm Ilia, daughter to Mayor Bo. And you are?"

Wild only stared down at her hand, then back up at her with the same, icy cold glare. "What? What did I do?"

Wild crossed his arms in front of his body so they formed an X shape, then brought them outward before using both index fingers to make a jabbing motion so both index fingers touched each other, pointing to Link.

 _Don't… hurt… him…_

* * *

And that's that. I'm sorry if the chapter isn't good, I've been having so much writer's block lately... Thank you, readers!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	19. Chapter 17 -When Can I Find Peace?-

Hello fellow readers! **Happy Thanksgiving** for my American readers! Here is another chapter to celebrate for you all! How has your Thanksgiving been going, my lovelies?

So, funny story. If you think you're an idiot, allow me to reassure you that I am the idiot. While pulling my coat off a concrete stool, I knocked the stool over and onto my toe. Yep! Thankfully, it was X-rayed the day before yesterday and was not broken. What a relief... I can keep my streak of "I Have Never Broken A Bone!" Anywho, stay safe this Thanksgiving, readers! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Love you all!

P.S, thank you to my wonderful muses, _**MoonSamurai, Sombra, and Doctor**_. Also, a shoutout to _**WildLink**_. Thank you all, I love you!

But I can't forget my best friend, Zoe, who's shown me support and given me motivation throughout. ~ _ **Love yooou Zoe!~**_

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER 2: THIS IS NOT A LINK X LINK FANFICTION!**_

* * *

Ilia's eyebrows knitted together, her hands shifting to her hips as her face slowly turned red with rage, vexed. She completely disregarded the fact Link's guest signed instead of speaking. Granted, it had surprised her, but her being accused of harming her childhood best friend had taken her aback more than Hylian sign language ever could.

 _Hurt him? Just who does he think he is?!_

" _Hurt_ him? Why would I _ever_ hurt him?!" Ilia snarled, her lips twitching. Before, she was willing to give this stranger the benefit of the doubt, even after he had so roughly grabbed her hand, but this was easily crossing the line. A spark of jealousy lit within her. She was the one that was supposed to be defending Link, _not_ some young man he found injured in the woods.

Wild's glare only turned more icy as he stationed himself between Ilia and Link, body tense and knees slightly bent, like a predator ready to spring upon prey. He quickly pointed at her, then at the ceiling, lowering his hands so his palms and fingers were flat, shifting his hands back and forth together as one. _You just did!_

Ilia dared to step closer toward him, their faces now an inch apart, their hot breath creeping down the other's back. She expected him to back down and cower, but he did everything but that. He unflinchingly held his ground.

That was when Ilia realized just how intimidated she was by him, and that was the absolute truth. However, she desperately attempted to not to let it show in fear of appearing weak before him. Something about the way he stood, like the last, standing soldier among a field of fallen men, how those deep, pained pools of blue pierced her soul… It was unnerving. It was said the eyes were the windows to the soul, and she could clearly see this was a man who fought many battles, both physically and mentally, a man who had confronted many foes. But most of all, this was a man who clashed with his own demons day and night in an endless, raging cycle.

This was a soldier with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was someone who kept his past closely guarded, hiding something deep within the dark, locked corners of his soul. But what was he hiding…? And for what purpose…?

Ilia was sure her spirit was squirming within its shell the more she gazed into those dark, broken eyes. But what had she to hide? She had nothing to fear. She had done nothing wrong.

Had she?

The Hero of The Wild stood his ground, eyes narrowing, clearly able to see the discomfort written upon her face, followed by the shock that slowly overcame her. Her body had began to shake, eyes widening, her confidence fading as she backtracked. A small smile crept over his face.

Now, she knew. She knew just what he was. A monster.

A monster forged of his own fears, his own insecurities, his own self loathing.

"Who are you…?" She whispered, but Wild did not answer. He needn't answer what she already knew.

Link watched the interaction between the two in both confusion and awe. He had never seen someone cripple such a confident, sassy, strong young woman like Ilia so quickly. No one but Wild so far was capable of such a feat, and not a word was spoken to make her to do so.

"Um..." Link spoke, though his voice was very quiet. He took Wild's arm and gently pulled him back from Ilia. "That's enough, Wild…"

Wild's stance fell back to a more friendlier one, his body relaxing and eyes losing their cold, icy glare. He walked away and to the couch, plopping down upon it, pulling his legs up so he sat in a criss-cross fashion, as if nothing had happened. He took up the sketchbook on the table and traced his fingertips over it, sighing.

"Sorry about that, Ilia..." Link breathed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know what's gotten into him… He's just really protective…"

Ilia shook her head and turned toward the door, whispering, "Maybe… I should go…"

"You don't have to..." the Ordonian stated with a slight whimper. "I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding..."

Before he could utter another word, Ilia left the abode, slamming the door shut behind her. The ladder outside creaked as she descended, her footsteps fading into silence.

 _Why did Wild hate Ilia so much?_

Link strode over to Wild and sat beside him, snatching the sketchbook away a little angrily. Wild perked his ears back low, reaching out for it, but Link held it away from him.

"What was that for?! She wasn't going to hurt you and she didn't hurt me! Wild, that wasn't necessary!" Link suddenly snapped, Wild recoiling. "Why did you do that?! Now she's going to tell everyone you're here!

 _I'm sorry…_ Wild slowly signed by forming an A with his fist, rotating his fist in a circle over his chest counterclockwise, ears perked back. His blue looped earrings dangled as he pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his knees on them.

Link sighed gently and set the sketchbook down, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Wild… You can't just go off on people like that. Please understand that… Ilia has been at my side for as long as I can remember, she'd never intentionally try to hurt me. Sure, there's been times she's screamed at me and thrown things at me, but she's female and females have some nasty hormones…"

 _I'm sorry…_ Wild signed yet again, though his movements were more shaky this time around.

Link looked up, his hands coming up to tangle in his hair, elbows resting on his knees. "It's too late to apologize now… And I forgive you. You were just scared for both of us... But why did you do it…?"

The Hero of The Wild shrugged his shoulders slightly, the basic way of saying, "I don't know."

Except, he did know. He had dreamed of that very same girl while he slept merely hours ago. He closed his eyes as he recalled the dream still fresh within his mind.

He stood within a forest, trees stretching their barren branches to the night skies as black as charcoal. Large, wet, cold droplets of rain pelted his back, his feet thumping against the forest floor. He was running… Running as far as his legs could take him before collapsing on his knees, breathing hard. A rumble of thunder sounded before a giant crack of lightning lit the sky, illuminating a figure a few feet before him.

It was only for a split second, but he could see the figure. He could see _her._ Bright green eyes, dirty blonde hair, clutching something in her hand. Diamonds of red, orange, black, and yellow, all of varying hues, floated in the air around them, similarly to when the specks of Malice would float in the air during the Blood Moon.

Then, they suddenly stopped floating around him, all forming into a jagged barrier around the two figures, glowing.

The girl was crouched over a figure, turning to Wild with blood smeared all along her face, staining her hair and matting her clothes. She smiled at him, revealing fangs, licking the blood clean from her dagger and whispering, "Hello, brat…".

Suddenly, the solid ground beneath him became nothing but warm, liquid crimson.

Blood.

That was when the loud knock to the door had snapped him into a state of semi-consciousness. The dream was merely a few seconds or so long, but it scared him nonetheless. While quickly rushing to hide within the bathroom, he sank to the floor and tried not to scream, burying his face into fistfuls of his shirt, thinking about the dream he had just witnessed.

It was not unheard of for Chosen Heroes to have precognitive dreams, foretelling the future. More often than not, those dreams were dangerous warnings, lingering in the back of the Hero's mind until they finally came true.

 _I was only trying to protect you…_ Wild wanted to answer his ancestor, but why would he believe him? It could simply be a dream and he overreacted… It could simply be a misunderstanding… It could simply be the fact he feared the girl would pull a dagger on them and slit their throats…

Yet again, silence passed between the heroes. Link finally took up the black cloak neatly folded upon the table and tossed it at Wild, resulting in Wild flinching and shutting his eyes tightly. As if he were expecting to be struck. Guilt plucked at Link's heart.

"Alright… I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, it wasn't right of me. I'm just scared you'll be hurt by someone… That they might try to take you away," Link sighed. "What happened between you and Ilia happened. Are you feeling well enough to go pick apples? It's getting dark."

Wild hesitated, but nodded slowly, getting up. Link watched as he struggled with tying the cloak, hands shaking, the strings slipping between his fingers. The Hero of Twilight stepped up to him and easily tied the cloak together, making sure it was tight around his guest's shoulders.

The young man placed his fingers to his lips and brought his hand down, ears perked against his head. _Thank you…_

Link nodded, going to the kitchen and taking up a basket, bringing it back to Wild and holding it out to him. "With your injuries, it isn't safe to be climbing trees. I'll do the climbing and hand them down to you. I don't need a cloak, I'll just tear it up anyway. Alright?"

Wild nodded, forcing a small smile, though his hands still shook. He had been yelled at before in the past and been unfazed by the matter, having grown numb to it. Why was Link yelling at him any different, even if he apologized?

Perhaps it was the fact he was the only family Wild had left. The only family who hadn't perished either at the hands of Calamity or at the hands of something else. It was a matter he dared not expand upon, fearing what he would discover if he dove too far deep into it. All he knew was that his father was a knight. He knew nothing of his mother.

Often, he wondered if they looked down upon him from the heavens with a sense of pride. If they would say, "That's my son!" or "I'm so proud of you, Link!". But those were words he would never again hear from the mouths of his own parents. But… what proof did he have they were proud of him back then?

Yet again, those thoughts were chased from Wild's mind as Link reached over and ruffled his hair a little. Wild subconsciously leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, shoulders shaking, biting back tears. Would any of his ancestors be proud of him?

"Hey… I'm not mad at you," Link confirmed gently, tilting Wild's chin up so they met eye to eye. "Let's forget it happened for now. I'm sure you have your reasons. And when you're ready to tell me those reasons, I'm here to listen."

Wild nodded again, and took a deep breath, swallowing his tears down. Link handed him the boots Ilia intended for himself and waited patiently until Wild had them strapped on. The Hero of Twilight looked over his guest, taking a step back to better observe him. He truly did look like a Hero, even if he was wearing Ordon clothing.

The more Link observed Wild, the more he came to believe he was a chosen Hero. But many things threw off his theory. Such as the fact he did not carry the Triforce, or the fact he was found sporting a blue garb rather than the traditional green.

"You look ready for an adventure," Link commented with a playful smile, Wild laughing gently and rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. The Hero of Twilight turned toward the door, opening it slowly and holding it open for Wild. The two stood at the doorway, feeling a gentle breeze brush past as the sun began to sink into the horizon, the skies slowly turning a shade of orange.

The birds' vibrant melodies had become a chorus of gentle, soothing chirps as the crickets began chirping and frogs began croaking, the hawk circling overhead, flapping its powerful wings. It seemed, at this hour, a serene calmness spread over the land of Hyrule.

The hour of twilight was nearing. Midna's favorite time of day.

Link heard Wild take a deep inhale of the air, letting it out slowly before he began to descend down the ladder, Link following shortly after him. Once upon the ground, Wild stopped to gaze at his surroundings, his eyes wide as they wandered from the practice dummies to the tree in which Link's house was carved into, to the targets set up around the house, to the hawk above them and to the path behind them.

"If this excites you, then I say you're easily amused," Link teased, waving Wild toward the entrance to Ordon. "You'll get familiar with the land in time, trust me. There's not much to see in Ordon. It's the rest of Hyrule that has a lot to offer. Maybe I could take you to Castle Town sometime to meet The Resistance."

 _Castle Town…_ Wild thought to himself. The Castle Town he knew of was nothing but Malice infested ruins with remnants of the past rotting on the ground, overgrown and forgotten. He had never had the opportunity to see the town whilst it was alive, bustling with people, banners waving in the wind.

He undoubtedly had a century ago, but that was entirely lost to him… He'd do nearly anything to see Hyrule yet again before it was demolished. Even if this was not the decimated Hyrule he was familiar with.

Link lead him down the path into Ordon, keeping him close out of instinct as he watched for the residents of the village. He stopped Wild, holding his arm out in front of him to prevent him from going any further as he began to take note of the locations of those within the village.

As usual, Talo and Malo were out and about, but they were crouched low within the grass, whispering among themselves. Whatever it was, Link knew by now they were up to no good.

Rusl was nowhere to be found, but Uli sat upon her porch, rocking her little one in her arms and watching her son practice with a wooden play sword upon the dock. The boy with fluffy blonde hair swung the blade this way and that, his bangs occasionally falling in his eyes. He had decided he would grow his hair out longer to take after his hero, Link.

The adults seemed to be inside for the time being, with the exception of Uli, and the kids were out and about. Most likely, Beth was inside, helping set up decorations for the Harvest Festival that would soon be upon them.

Good. Talo and Malo were concentrated upon whatever they were whispering about, meaning he wouldn't have to worry over them. Colin was his only concern right now, but truly, Colin wasn't much of a concern at all. He was a sweet boy who deeply admired the Hero of Twilight.

Uli turned toward Link and waved toward him, the Hero of Twilight stretching his arm and waving in return. "That's Uli. She took me in like her own child and put up with my recklessness for several years. I suppose you could consider her my mother. Not by blood, but definitely by heart. I'm going to bake a pie for her as a little pick-me-up."

Wild nodded gently, waving at her as well. He felt he had seen her before, but he couldn't recall where, no matter how hard he racked his brain. The mother to Colin only smiled brightly at Wild who cocked his head at the bundle in her arms, Wild smiling in return. She gently waved the two over, Link hesitating but coming to meet up with her.

Colin was too focused upon his practice to really pay the two any mind.

"It's good to see your guest up and about," Uli said with a warming, motherly smile. A blanket was draped around her shoulders, purposed to conceal her little one if she grew hungry. "Where are you two headed off to?"

"Just to go pick apples," Link replied, bending down to gently pet Akio's head. The blonde haired little girl peered up at him with bright blue eyes, yawning. "Little Kio is getting sleepy."

"I'll take her in soon," Uli assured him, looking over to Wild. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Wild, not knowing how to really respond, fumbled nervously with a lock of his hair, biting his lower lip. This woman knew about him too? Had Ilia told the entire village about him?

"Uli was one of the first people I went to once I found you," Link said toward Wild. "She gave us food and something to drink, but I don't expect you to remember that. You were pretty out of it."

 _So that's why she seems vaguely familiar._

The blonde haired woman's eyes sparkled in the fading sunlight, the warm smile never left her face, bouncing her little one ever so slightly, waiting for an answer from Wild patiently. She could clearly tell he was uncomfortable, so she didn't press him any further.

"Wild doesn't speak," Link whispered to her discreetly. Uli nodded gently, frowning a little in reply, watching as Wild rubbed the back of his neck. Unfortunately, Hylians had much better hearing than a non-Hylian. He caught onto the conversation rather easily.

"I'm sure he would have a beautiful voice," she commented in a whisper, again flashing a smile at Wild. Akio started to fuss loudly, kicking her feet and crying. Uli kissed her head and bounced her in hopes to calm her down, but nothing seemed to be working. She slowly rose to take her inside, but Wild cleared his throat.

He made the letter S with both hands, bringing them down, pointing to himself, making a V with two fingers and pointing to his eyes, lowering them. He then made a rocking motion with his arms, as if he were carrying an infant. _Can I see the baby?_

"You want to see Akio…?" Uli questioned. Wild nodded gently in response. Uli was admittedly a little hesitant to hand her daughter off, but she slowly placed the babe into Wild's arms. Very easily, Wild adjusted his arms so the little one was comfortable, supporting her head with one hand as he cradled her and held her close, bouncing her ever so slightly. Very slowly, he began to hum Zelda's lullaby.

Instantly, the little one quieted, and started to calm, her fussing ceasing. She listened intently to his humming, waving her arms slightly and babbling. He stroked her nose very gently with one finger, coaxing her into sleep. He kept his head a distance from her face, fearing that she may catch whatever illness he carried.

Sure enough, the babe slipped into sleep within his arms.

"How did you-?" Uli began, her voice in a whisper, but she trailed off, Wild handing the infant back to her.

 _She's beautiful_. Wild signed, making the sign for "beautiful" by rotating his fingers in a circle around his face and closing his fingers into a fist once they reached his chin.

Uli didn't understand much sign language, but she understood enough to know what Wild had signed. She smiled happily and gently hugged him whilst holding Akio. The Hero of The Wild wasn't used to the affection, but he very carefully returned the embrace.

"Alright you two, go on ahead. I won't keep you any longer," Uli whispered.

Wild waved her goodbye before Link took his hand and continued guiding him down the path. They reached the ranch, Wild starting to limp behind him as they climbed up the steep hill. Link wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him up to the gates of the ranch.

Thankfully, the gates were still open. He could see Fado carrying buckets of water into the pens, some of it sloshing out and drenching his shirt. Both Wild and Link winced in unison at that. On the bright side, it was a good thing it was clean water he could pull up from the stream that ran through the orchard, not some used, sloppy goat water.

"We need to be careful to avoid him. He won't cause any trouble, but he's a loudmouth who doesn't keep secrets. He should be occupied with the goats for the moment, so we're good to continue on," Link whispered toward Wild. Wild nodded gently, though his eyes were fixated upon a horseshoe shaped reed upon the ground. He had never seen it before. What did it do?

The Hero of Twilight motioned for Wild to follow. He abandoned his curiosity and followed him toward the East side of the ranch where Link slid open a hatch on a wooden gate and pushed it open with a loud creak. He cringed, looking back, but thankfully, Fado didn't seem to notice.

Link closed the gate behind them quietly, leaving it unlocked for when they return, then again guided Wild down a path, into the apple orchard. After weaving between a few pine trees, they came upon a large field with apple trees lined up together, a few wooden crates stacked for picking apples for the Harvest Festival.

The orchard was rather spaced and quiet, the trees casting shadows upon the earth, branches swaying ever so slightly in the wind. Apples dully reflected the orange, pink, and red rays of the sunlight.

"It's nice and quiet here," Link began as he approached the closest tree, easily climbing it. He started picking apples from the tree, Wild taking them and placing them gingerly within the basket. Link reached across a branch and plucked a large, red apple from the tree, handing it down to Wild. "When I was younger, I used to come down here and read under the sunlight. In the Springtime, it always smells so good when those blossoms open up… Even now it smells amazing, don't you think?"

Wild nodded gently, Link taking yet another apple, but pausing.

"If I wandered off, Rusl knew he'd almost always find me here. Here, at the Spirit's Spring, or in the field. Sometimes, we'd both lay in the grass, staring up at the clouds and enjoying each other's company. Sometimes, Rusl and I would get into fights and I'd storm away to take a breath… I'd always come here, sit in this very tree, and sob…" He ran his fingers along the wood. "I'd strike at this tree.. Take my anger out on it… But it never did anything to me. It bore me fruit and provided me with shade in the Summer. I would strike it until my knuckles were raw, wondering if I could ever really belong in a family. Rusl never told me what happened to my parents. And to this day, he still refuses…"

He handed the apple down to Wild, who sighed and placed the apple within the basket.

"Tell me… Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls…?" Link asked quietly, staring up at the sky. He could recall the very same words Rusl had spoken to him for what felt like eternity ago. His eyes slid closed, whispering, "They say it's the only time when our world connects with theirs… The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of Twilight…"

The wind brushed past the two yet again, causing Wild's cloak to gently drift in the breeze, his bangs pulled along with it. But he remained silent, looking up at the heavens himself as they bled a shade of red, orange, and yellow.

Indeed, he felt lonely. He had gazed up at the sky many times throughout his adventure, but never had he felt so alone in all the world than when the hour of Twilight was upon him. There were many spirits whose lives had been claimed by the Calamity, those whose lives had just begun. There were those who had hope, those who begged the Gods save them.

But hope never came.

If he closed his eyes and let the silence embrace him, he swore he could feel their sorrow that lingered within the world, even a century later. A deep, scarring sorrow never to be forgotten, never to be removed. How could Hyrule herself heal from such a tragedy when the blood of the innocent permanently stained her earth, a reminder of the endless bloodshed that would again and again befall her lands?

And a permanent reminder of the endless cycle of bloodshed, a boy turned "Hero" by fate, and a princess who slowly crumbled, though she fought so hard each and every day to keep a smile upon her face and keep going.

Would he be strong enough to stop the Calamity and save Hyrule…? Would he be strong enough to save Zelda from the endless Malice she was forced to endure? Would they ever be in each other's arms again?

Or would he too fall victim to Calamity just as countless others had...?

He longed to see her smile again. That smile as beautiful as the sun that chased away the darkness and filled his heart with hope. He longed to hold her close and never let her go again.

But how could he save her if he could never save himself...?

How long could he keep his head up when so many eyes were upon him and swallow down his tears? How long did he have to be "Hero"? How long did he have to act brave when truly, he crumbled?

When could he finally defeat his demons that gnawed at his soul, devoured his sanity, and ate at his heart? That played at his emotions like strings on a harp.

For how long must he hang his head and cry in the dark alone?

* * *

Muahahaha, the chapter is finished! Thank you all for reading!


	20. Chapter 18 -Even Heroes Fear-

Hello my lovelies! Here is a new chapter that acts as my Christmas present to all of you. I'll be gone visiting family for two weeks and will be away from the computer. I'm also sick with what I think is the flu... Yay! Which meant while writing this chapter, I had to constantly leave to vomit... Enjoy! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and hope your new year is full of promise! I love each and every single one of you!

 **-WingedIceWolf**

Thanks to my muses, MoonSamuari, Sombra, and TinyGiggleBox127074!

Without further ado, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **DISCLAIMER 2: THIS IS NOT A LINK X LINK FANFIC.**

* * *

Wild shut his eyes, warm tears rolling down his face, glistening in the glow of the twilight. It's fading rays shone upon the two Heroes, a single tear falling from Wild's face and hitting a blade of grass before him, slowly dripping into the already wet earth. This was no different than the countless nights he had stood within the rain as the heaven's bitter tears collided with his body like shards of glass. Some would title him a masochist, but he was thankful for the sting the rain brought.

It was a reminder. A reminder that he was living, breathing, fighting.

The Hero of The Wild had often been on his feet within treacherous storms, nearly motionless, head bowed and jaw clenched in a futile attempt to hide the agony that racked his soul time and time again. For the raging storms could hide his troubles with ease. The rain would mingle with his own tears, the booming thunder drowning out his quiet sobs and pleas to the Gods. It was the only instances he felt he could let out the day's seemingly endless trials without judgment. Without looks of concern or arms wrapping tight around him, attempting to comfort him.

He hated the attention he received when injured. Often, he'd be met with the question from several Hylians alike, "What happened?!" while widespread panic filled the area, yells for help piercing the air and many attempting to aid him. It could be something as simple as a cut to his arm he quickly bandaged up and they'd panic.

However, there were much more severe occasions…

He had once entered Zora's Domain, soaked in crimson, leaving a trail of blood in his wake as drops of red hit the ground beneath him in a rhythmic patter. Every step was incredibly painful, sending wave after wave of agony coursing through him, attacking his nerves repeatedly. But he needed to press on, to get to safety.

Mipha's saving grace had healed him prior to his injury, due to his reckless, unavoidable clumsiness. It would be a while before her powers could be channeled again to heal his injury. Sadly, becoming a spirit had weakened her abilities, though she urged him to reach Zora's domain. Any brief second between breathing and without the stabbing pain, he was grateful for, though he was granted very few of those moments.

He was bleeding heavily from his hip where the curved blade of a Yiga had slit muscle and flesh wide open, blood gushing out rapidly, staining his cerulean tunic. His attempt to keep pressure upon the wound, stupidly believing it could subdue the pain flaring in his side, was in vain. If anything, the pain was only worsening.

Hero of The Wild had simply wished to visit the domain, to speak with Sidon about what had been plaguing his mind, causing him to wake in the dead of night in a cold sweat, shaking uncontrollably. He knew without a doubt he could confide in the Zora prince who greeted him each and every time with open arms. At the Domain, he always felt so safe and welcome, not overwhelmed and the center of everyone's attention.

The Zora guarding the Domain shuffled in the darkness at hearing the dragging feet against smooth stone, raising his spear at the figure that lurched toward him, ready to leap into battle should it attack. When the very Hylian who had saved the Domain staggered into the aqua light with nearly colorless skin and his jaw set tightly, a heavy groan of pain fleeing his lips, the Zora's yellow slit eye grew wide in disbelief and horror. The Hero's body pitched forward at reaching his destination, strength spent, eyes rolling back into his head and going limp. In an instant, the Zora Guard's spear fell from his webbed hands with a loud clatter, abandoning his only means of defense to catch the Hero before he could collapse.

It had all started with the sound of laughter, but just as he had unsheathed his blade and turned, hot breath crept down his neck. Even though it had occurred for what felt like months ago, he could still recall the feeling of the cold steel tearing through his skin, digging deeper and deeper as his own blade was driven through the heart of the former Sheikah in synchronization. That day, it wasn't just the blood of the Yiga that splattered against his clothing, but his own as well.

All he could recall once he had reached the Domain was blurred lights, muffled voices, and agony. A burning, searing agony that ripped through him, sending wave after wave of torment coursing through his body. His eyelids finally fell shut, hearing Sidon's voice in the distance. The rest was unknown to him.

Sidon demanded the Hero of The Wild be taken to the royal chambers where he would receive proper treatment and rest. And without a single fuss, he remained within the care unit, sleeping, quite heavily due to blood loss, upon the heated water beds. If it were anywhere else, he would have been out and about the next morning, walking to his next destination. Occasionally, during the night, he would be woken to drink a pain medicine, then return right back to sleep.

With time and with Mipha's grace, his wounds were sealed. Although they were capable of being torn open again should he make the wrong move, the healing process truly wasn't the issue. The true conflict lied in convincing Sidon to allow him to leave the Domain in his current state. The Prince and the Hero argued back and forth, but the Hero ultimately lost the debate. For the next couple of weeks, he was the honored guest to Zora's Domain.

However, it wasn't always that way in other residencies of Hyrule. At least in Zora's Domain, he was more comfortable with sleeping in their chambers and being watched over by its residents. In Hateno, Lurelin, Rito Village, from time to time Kakariko, anything but Zora's Domain, he grew rather uncomfortable with having to sit around, taking up space and time, and wait for himself to heal under the order of Impa, one of the village elders, or someone else, when he could be thriving in the wilderness and reclaiming his memories, one step closer toward defeating Calamity Ganon.

Instead, he was forced to lay in a bed, bandaged, staring at the ceiling and tracing over the shadows on the wall, quickly growing bored of them. Granted, there were a few occasions where he was grateful for the comfortable bed he laid upon where he could rest his head, willing to relax and take off time for himself. Sometimes, those of Hateno or Kakariko, wherever he was closest to, would draw him a warm bath to bathe in with a mixture of dried herbs to ease his sore muscles.

Wild hated appearing weak to those who praised him as a fearless, powerful being, so he often avoided the villages and towns in fear of disappointing the residents. Slowly, he had drowned himself in the pain of his own memory and frustrations, though he had gradually become numb to it. After all, what had he left to lose?

A home full of smiling faces, warm laughter, and safety? Where he could stretch out his legs next to a warm fire on cold winter nights, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket as snowflakes fell softly outside?

A family that would hold him close when he needed the consolation, encouraging and supporting him every step of the way? Rubbing his back and holding him close to them until his sobbing had ceased?

No. He had none of those things to cherish. Perhaps he did once, but regardless, they were forever lost to him. It felt so unfair… Everyone else seemed to be living happily, blissfully unaware of the impending doom. He had failed to save them a century ago, failed to defend them. They were outnumbered, granted, and he was told a knight clad in blue, presumably him, had tried his absolute hardest to keep Fort Hateno from falling.

But even then, he had failed everyone. The kingdom, those fleeing for safety, the Champions.

Again, what had he left to lose?

An image flashed through his head. A girl with bright emerald eyes, smooth, beautiful skin, lips as soft as the petals of a rose, a smile warmer than the sun, and a heart of gold. She was everything he had left to lose. Everything he was fighting for, breathing for, smiling for.

 _Zelda…_

He had seen her warm smile within his dreams and in his recovered memories, but he wished to have that beautiful smile of hers fall upon him once again, as if a century had never truly separated them. She was trapped within the crumbled walls of her kingdom, fighting an endless battle day and night against the very thing that destroyed all she loved. And felled her knight.

Did she still believe he would save her? Or by now, had she given up hope? Did she believe one day, she would breathe easy and stand upon her own two feet with her Hero at her side to hold in her arms?

A soft voice snapped him from his thoughts, and seemingly the Hero of Twilight two. The both of them had been mourning over the past. A past that would never again be theirs…

"Link…?"

Link flinched at the voice, nearly falling from his place high within the apple tree, his heart racing as he clutched to a branch at the last second, gently swinging himself down, landing on the earth with a soft thump. Wild turned to face the source of the voice, finding a boy a little over half his height standing before them. His blue eyes shined with tears, blonde bangs in his eyes, though he didn't dare brush them away. His shoulders shook slightly, looking up at Wild with slight fear in his eyes.

"Who are… you?" He asked, sniffling and wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, taking a step back.

"Colin?" Link whispered, approaching him. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard from my mom that you were going down to the Orchard. So… I came by to see you…" He answered quietly, his gaze having shifted to Link. Wild knelt down before him, and offered a gentle smile, though tears of his own stained his cheeks.

 _Why are you crying…?_ Wild signed by touching the tips of his fingers to his head, bringing it down to form the letter Y, then pointing to Colin before setting down the basket of apples, taking both hands and with his index fingers, drawing lines down his eyes to his cheeks.

Colin glanced down at the boots upon his feet, hands behind his back as he shifted nervously. Besides his boots, he really wasn't prepared for the bitter weather. The son to Rusl didn't fully understand sign language, but he could clearly tell what Wild was asking.

"I-I'm not crying," he stammered, though his lip trembled, shivering. Wild undid his cloak and wrapped it around the boy's shoulders, petting his head gently. Colin gasped a little at the gesture, looking up at Wild, their eyes meeting. Just as Link had, he could clearly see the pain hidden in those deep, wild-blue eyes, though the Hero kept smiling faintly at him. The Ordonian returned the smile slightly, snuggling up under the cloak. "Thank you…"

"This is Wild. He's a friend. Colin, tell us what happened…" Link said, kneeling as well beside Wild, placing his hand to Colin's shoulder. Colin nodded gently, blonde bangs bouncing, brushing them behind his head.

"I caught Talo and Malo trying to sneak out… I overheard them earlier, they were going to go into the Faron woods again. Climb some rocks and cause a ruckus. I didn't want them to get hurt… I told their parents… They didn't like that. Pinned me up against a tree and threatened to throw me into the chasm at the bridge…" His lip began to tremble, again staring at the grass. "I'm scared, Link… I want to be strong just like you, but I'm scared…"

Link sighed gently tilting Colin's chin up. "Fear is nothing to be ashamed of, Colin. Someone once told me, 'Courage is not the absence of fear, it is the ability to act in the presence of fear.' You are a strong, loving boy. And your father is very proud of you. I know little Akio looks up to you. But even Heroes feel fear. It's what makes us human. But no amount of regret can change the past and no amount of anxiety will change the future."

He tapped Colin's nose gently, the littler boy wrapping his arms tight around Link, asking shyly, "Can I please stay with you for a bit…? I know they won't hurt me if you're with me…"

Wild growled slightly under his breath, gazing into the distance as he rested his chin upon his fingers, index finger resting against his lip. Then, his ears twitched and a small smirk crept across his face.

 _Oh Gods, we're doomed._

"Of course you can stay with me for a little bit. I don't think Wild would mind. Right, Wild?" Link asked. The young man turned to him, losing his smirk, and nodding gently. Link looked back to Colin and rose slowly. "It's getting dark and we need a few more apples before we can make some pie. Do you want to help?"

Colin's eyes lit up, smiling and nodding. "I'd like that. I came here to relax and be with you. Because you always make me feel safe, Link… Dad isn't around right now, he's in Castle Town and won't be back until Monday."

The Hero of Twilight nodded. "Should we get you a ladder? Or do you think you can climb?"

"I've got it!" Colin reassured him with another sniffle and a slight giggle. Link ruffled his hair, then helped Wild up. The Ordonian boy stepped up to the tree, reaching his arm up to one of its branches, but he just wasn't tall enough to reach one of the plump, round apples. He carefully set the cloak down as to not get it caught, then jumped a little, hoping to gain height, but his fingers only grazed the bottom of the apple. He sighed slightly in frustration before feeling gentle arms wrap around him, Wild hoisting him onto his shoulders.

At first, Colin panicked, but quickly relaxed, Wild smiling playfully and laughing. Colin only laughed in return, reaching up and snagging the apple with ease. Link smiled, too letting out a gentle laugh before taking the basket, holding it up to Colin. Wild would step left or right, guided by Colin, so that the Ordonian upon his shoulders could reach the apples, easily reaching them with Wild's added height.

Finally, the last rays of the sun barely shone upon them and their basket was full of apples. With that, the group headed back toward Ordon, laughing and playfully chasing one another around trees, hiding behind long trunks of pine trees and holding their breath, hoping not to be found by one another, gentle laughter filling the forest.

A single red eye watched them from the shadows, body glowing gently and tail swishing, then slipping away with a slight grin.

With the fading light, they left and locked the gate to the orchard, stepping out into the quiet, empty ranch. They neared the locked gate, easily climbing over it, then descending down the torch lit pathway, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Are you planning to stay the night?" Link whispered to Colin as they passed the Mayor's house, creeping along the shadows. He whipped his head this and that, listening carefully for the sound of voices or footsteps. Thankfully, no one seemed to be outside at the moment, with the exception of a few cuccos and Link the Cat.

"Why are we sneaking around…?" Colin whispered back, confused, hiding in the dark corners near the stone walls surrounding the village.

"Wild is new here and I'm sure some won't trust him. With our intruders that have been lurking around lately in the outskirts of Faron, we have to be on high alert. To add to it, Wild looks a lot like me, doesn't he? Don't you think that'd cause a ruckus? Maybe he'd be driven out. And he's injured… So I want him to stay with me for as long as possible before he gets driven off somewhere," Link answered, remembering the banter between Ilia and his guest.

Though the Ordon boy didn't fully understand what Link meant at the time, he nodded anyway. "I told mother I'd be staying at your place tonight. She was alright with it."

"But then she won't have anyone to help her with the baby," Link noted gently, waving for them to continue.

"Yeah, I know…" Colin replied a little guiltily. "But it's only for a night, right?"

"Colin..."

"Maybe she can stay with Sera?" Colin half stated, half asked. "I just really want to stay with you guys… It's hard to sleep with a wailing baby. I love her very much, but I need a bit of a break, you know…?"

"I'll talk to your mother about it. Come on."

They crept in the shadows to the entrance of Ordon, slipping through discreetly, reaching Link's house. Link ushered them inside, making sure they weren't being followed, then entered the house himself, shedding his boots and going to the wash basin to scrub the dirt from his hands.

Wild sighed and undid his cloak, setting it within the crate at the door after neatly folding it, removing his boots as well and setting them next to the entrance of the doorway. Colin too removed his boots, looking around the dark abode.

"This place is pretty clean and tidy," he commented.

"Thought it shouldn't be a big mess when I have a guest over," Link replied with a laugh. "Alright you two, I'll get the lanterns lit and the fire ready. Go to the bathroom and wash those apples off."

Link walked away and took up a match, yet again lighting the lanterns. He then lit the fireplace with ease, stretching. He was going to be in need of some more firewood soon…

Eventually, Wild and Colin returned with the washed apples in a bucket, setting them upon the table. Wild rolled up his sleeves, looking around for the ring that keeps his hair up, quickly finding it upon the nightstand beside the couch.

Colin watched him put up his long hair, curious, then turned to Link. "Hey Link, why is his name Wild?"

"It's a nickname," Link replied, taking up glass jars upon his shelves labeled, Flour, Salt, Cinnamon, and Sugar. "Come help me with the ingredients after you've washed your hands. I gathered some fresh eggs when I was out and about with Epona earlier this week. Some butter too and a few lemons. I've been planning to make an apple pie for Uli for a while now. Just never really got to it."

Colin nodded, then disappeared into the bathroom, turning the water on in the tap and scrubbing his hands. His eyes darted to a lump of clothes in a wash bin, soaking in crimson tinted water. He cocked his head, stepping closer to the clothes, seeing the stained tunic with the Triforce upon its back. Even in the dim light, it was clearly the Triforce.

 _The Triforce…?_ The Ordon boy thought to himself in confusion. He had never seen these clothes before, nor had he ever seen this person Link claimed to be his friend. Several questions began spinning through his head. Who was this "Wild" truly and why was he here? Was he part of Zelda's army?

He shook his head gently. It wasn't any of his business and Link was perfectly capable of defending himself should danger arise. He finished washing his hands and stepped into the kitchen area of the house, cracking his knuckles.

"Alrighty, I'm ready to help!" Colin declared with a bright smile, though he was still perplexed about Wild. Perhaps Link could tell him more, but he wouldn't press matters any further than he knew he could. He stepped up to the table where the flour, salt, and butter were waiting. He waited patiently for Wild to join them. Sure enough, he did.

Wild was tasked with peeling the apples, carefully doing so with a knife, very skillfully. It was quite fascinating to watch, at least to Colin, at how effortlessly he peeled the apples. He turned back to his ingredients, sifting them together with a fork before placing the butter in, mashing it up.

"So, Link?" Colin began.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, kiddo."

"How do you know Wild?"

The young man's ears twitched at hearing his nickname, looking up from peeling the apple in his hand.

"Well… I found him out in Hyrule field, wounded. I was passing through one of my favorite areas, just needing to clear my mind. Everything went quiet… I wasn't sure what was going on, but something felt off. That's when I found Wild. He was barely breathing… Bloodied severely and barely clutching to life… Let me tell you a little secret, Colin. Faron helped heal him."

"You mean the Light Spirit…?" Colin asked, eyes growing wide. "I was sure I'd seen it before… But everyone told me it was just my imagination. So… They're real…?"

"Indeed they are. And they're indebted to me. I saved them. So, Faron sealed Wild's injuries. If not for Faron, I'm sure my guest wouldn't have made it." Link sighed, looking up at Wild. The young man had stopped skinning the apples, listening intently. "He was out for a couple days…"

"It's a good thing you saved him, Link. Dad says a good Hero has a strong heart. Do you know his true name? Or where he's from?"

Link shook his head again. "Actually, no. All I was told is that he's not from our Era. He's from the future."

"Woah! The future? Really?" Colin lit up, mouth agape. He whipped his head toward Wild, grinning brightly. "What's the future like? Is it cool? What's Hyrule Castle look like? I bet it's really pretty! Especially with the banners in the wind and the fountains!"

A look of sorrow overcame Wild, his head drooping. He nodded gently, but didn't say a word, leaning back against the table and closing his eyes. Indeed, it _was_ beautiful. From what he could recall from small memories, the castle was beautiful, but he could not recall how Castle Town had appeared, no matter how much he racked his brain. And that frustrated him more than anything. He wanted to remember.

Colin frowned and went quiet, knowing he caused Wild grief.

"Sorry…" Colin whispered, trying to look smaller by curling up, wanting to disappear. Wild set the apple down on the plate and opened both his hands so all fingers were spread apart, bringing them together, cupping his left hand with his right before both hands formed into fists, breaking them apart.

 _Destroyed…_

Link sighed sadly and turned his head away, returning to measuring out ingredients.

"What does that mean…?" Colin asked fearfully.

Link turned to Colin, repeating the same action Wild had, but slower. "Destroyed. Hyrule Castle was destroyed…"

Wild nodded gently, subconsciously rubbing his arm as he stared at the floor. All of what once was the glorious kingdom of Hyrule… Was nothing but ruins.

"What happened to it? Why is it destroyed…?"

"I think that's enough, Colin," Link stated gently. "I need that pie crust. So hurry to it!"

There was silence between them for several minutes, Colin feeling guilt overwhelm him. Whatever had caused the downfall of Hyrule Castle had to be something very powerful and very large. Whatever it was, it was evident it caused unwanted memories for the Hero of The Wild. There was still so much Colin wanted to learn, but he feared he would only bring more pain to the Hero of the future.

"Can I ask your name…? Your true name…?"

The Hero of The Wild hesitated. If he gave away his name, it would explain everything… Would they see him as a coward. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, raising his hands and signing.

 _Link._

* * *

Voila! You all have to wait until 2020 for the next chapter! **MUAHAHAHA!**


	21. Chapter 19 -Anxiety-

So sorry for the long wait, guys! There's been so much going on... I won't go into detail for fear of burdening you amazing readers, but my mental stability isn't the best at the moment due to family matters, nor is my physical stability. I have been missing a lot of school due to terrible migraines in which there is ringing in my ears, it becomes near impossible to focus, and my head feels like it will explode. The medicine I take knocks me on my butt for several hours and makes me incredibly loopy. So... Yay for that. I'm sorry if bits of this chapter don't make sense, I tried to write it while loopy before I go back to school tomorrow and get swarmed by homework and angry teachers...

Without further adieu, enjoy, my lovely readers! I love each and every one of you and am so glad to have your support.

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER 2: THIS IS NOT A LINK X LINK FANFICTION!**_

 **WARNING: ANGST COMING UP AHEAD!**

* * *

Colin's eyes widened, shaking his head gently in disbelief. It was the exact same signing the Hero of Twilight had used when signing his own name, there was no mistaking it. He had seen it many times over throughout his childhood, engraved in his memory from the moment the Hero had taught Colin sign language.

The first gesticulation in the sequence was the letter _L_ , easily done by creating an _L_ with the index finger and thumb, all other fingers closed. The next letter, _I_ , done by extending the pinky upright, all other fingers pressed against the palm, thumb crossed over them. _N_ , equivalent to the gesture a mother would make when teasingly "taking" her child's "nose"; the thumb coming between the fingers in a closed fist. Lastly, _K_ , index finger and middle finger upright, thumb upright below the two fingers.

"Link" was a title shared throughout millennia, the first to carry it being Hylia's Chosen Hero. It was a signature name that held the promise of impending doom for those who bore the title, but also declared the beginning of an era soon to be overruled by fear, as prophecy foretold again and again. It seemed like such an innocent name, but concurrently, many innocent had perished under that name, given their lives to defend that name, prayed for one with that name to save them.

Besides the common appearances and their fates written in stone, all those with the reincarnated spirit of Hylia's Chosen were dubbed, "Link", destined to time and time again purge Hyrule of the festering hatred of Demise, manifested as Ganondorf. Anyone with this title passed from Hero to Hero could merely dream of a peaceful life…

It was widely believed those with the spirit of Hylia's Chosen had an unbreakable spirit, as Hylia herself had declared. But Colin had seen someone he believed incapable of being broken shattered. As if he were glass. The light faded in those sapphire blue, violet tinted eyes of Link's. It was said the eyes were the window to the soul, and when those eyes scarcely met with Colin's own, he could clearly see there was nothing but attenuated threads binding the once confident, headstrong, and loving Hero together.

Seeing the hopelessness in the eyes of someone he held in such high regard, someone he idolized and loved as his own kin, made Colin himself feel empty. There was nothing he could do to repair the broken soul, despite his encouragement and undying love for the one he viewed as his elder brother, but occasionally sparking the faintest of a smile upon the crestfallen face of the Hero. Just as quickly as it had came, it left without a trace, and that small glimmer of hope the Hero would become his old self faded.

Time was the key to healing all wounds, was it not? However, as time progressed, the wounds left by Link's adventure only began to widen, drowned in his own agony that pierced his very core. He refused to eat, isolated himself, would burst into fits of rage. For what felt like eternity, the loving, sweet, patient young man they all had known him to be was gone.

If Colin learned one thing, it was that regret was like a poison. Slowly, it took over the mind of its victim, destroyed their will, ate away at the strength of their hearts until nothing remained but an empty shell ridden with grief, rage, self loathing. Even the strongest men had fallen victim to regret, gradually withering away. Some slipped into insanity…

What scared Colin more than anything, according to what Link had explained to him during the course of his adventure, was the knowledge that exactly that had become the fate of the Hero of Time… One instant, he was breathing, laughing, fighting valiantly in the war against the Gerudo. In an instant, the mere blink of an eye, he had been felled. And with the passing of three long, agonizing days, he finally succumbed to his injuries, dying with regrets that would plague him from beyond the veil.

Thus, he was unable to rest peacefully until he sought out forgiveness in himself. Colin was told Link had gathered all this from a book found within Hyrule Castle, so by all means, it could be a fairy-tale meant to teach a lesson to its readers. After all, who would be able to tell if the Hero of Time's spirit had passed on or not? Maybe it was a fable. But Colin felt it was much more than that…

Link spoke so sadly about the situation, as if he himself had been there and conversed with the spirit of the Hero of Time. It was as if the very words he spoke were relayed from the fallen Hero himself. Not many knew much else of what truly happened to the Hero of Time, when Colin had asked. Rusl claimed he died in battle and that was that. Telma claimed she had heard he was wounded by one of his commanders who was jealous over his bond with Princess Zelda, though he had eyes for another woman. Renado's opinion differed from the both of them; he was certain the Hero's spirit still lingered in this world.

With all the variations of the truth, Colin didn't know what side to take. But he did have faith in what Link had told him, for the most part. He believed Link himself had somehow met with the Hero of Time, that reading it from a book was a lie. Whenever he had confronted Link, the Hero of Twilight denied it all, despite Colin's nagging.

If it was, in fact, true that the Hero of Time was unable to pass on, Colin feared more than anything that Link would tumble down that path as well, unable to rest due to his lingering regrets. After all he had done for Hyrule, all he had lost, he deserved a long, undisturbed rest.

Forgiving others is difficult, especially if they have hurt you time and time again with little remorse, but forgiving yourself is a trial in itself, like a labyrinth full of traps. Just when you believed you had finally let your mistakes lie in the past, reached the end, something would spring up and rekindle the regret within, tearing open old wounds and dragging you deeper into oblivion. Just as a snake hid in the grass to strike its unsuspecting prey, regret waited to make its move.

Perhaps, regret was not a poison, but rather, a serpent. An ice cold serpent who wrapped itself around you, tighter and tighter until you were rendered immobile, only able to breathe through small gasps, each attempt resulting in any air left in your lungs being choked out. Then, just when you believed matters could not become any worse, it sank its fangs into you and pumped your veins with its lethal venom.

The young man before him was, without a doubt, Chosen. Everything from his wild-blue eyes full of sorrow, to the scars he carried, including the faded burn that crept up his neck, crawling to his ear and stopping at his cheek, proved that. Colin's father had always told him to believe in the crazy, because it could, in fact, be true. That meant, however many years in the future this Chosen Hero existed, Hyrule had fallen to Demise's curse yet again.

"Colin, I said that's enough," the Hero of Twilight warned, giving the younger of the two an icy glare before going back to preparations. Perhaps he hadn't seen Wild sign his true name?

"But..." Colin began, curling up slightly. "He says his name is Link too…"

The Hero of Twilight's ears twitched twice, eyes meeting those of the Hero of The Wild's. "Your name is truly Link?"

The young man nodded slowly. The Ordonian sighed gently, carefully setting his things down, dusting his hands off on a rag and running one hand through his dirty blonde hair out of habit. He had had his suspicions about his guest, there was a lot that didn't quite add up, but this helped confirm those suspicions, what the Light Spirits refused to answer, though he wasn't very shocked by the matter. Wild _was_ a Chosen Hero.

The Hero of Twilight's wolfish instincts could feel the tensity prickling in the air, radiating off the young man. His shoulders were rigid, small, curved knife clutched in the palm of his hand, prepared to use it as a weapon if need be. However, the Ordonian could sense a hesitation to pounce upon the two.

 _I don't want to hurt them…_ Wild thought to himself, rubbing his thumb against the wooden hilt of the knife. He had to be careful when he traveled along the road, often wearing a cloak to hide his long pointed ears and amber blonde hair. Many knew of his appearance, thanks to the whispers spread from village to village, inn to inn. It was not just the Yiga Clan who would pay a mighty price for even a drop of his blood.

However, there were seldom any in his current era with a name such as "Link" since his reawakening. Perhaps there had been a century ago, but now, none existed with the exception of him. Rumor had it that after the Appointed Knight had fallen to Calamity, the name "Link" was considered a curse. An ill omen, that even mentioning the name would bring destruction. And truly, it wasn't very far from the truth.

The Hero of The Wild was a running, breathing target. While many did not believe his claim to be the same Hero who fell so long ago, there were also many who believed in him. Many who wanted his head mounted on their wall. He had been ambushed before, even kidnapped, but being rather witty and feisty, he could usually untangle himself from the situation.

Perhaps this era was different. Perhaps he could be safe. The Hero of Twilight was his ancestor after all. What reason would he have to betray his descendant, after everything he'd done to keep him alive and well? If he had wanted him dead, he would have left him to die. He had no need for riches, for fame, for power. He was once a humble farm boy who desired more than anything to return to his normal life.

So far, his hosts had shown no hostility. But for the Hero of Twilight, he feared this very moment could change it all. One wrong move, one wrong step, one wrong gesture, it all could mean a knife in the throat. From what the Hero of Twilight had gathered, his guest was quick and could strike them down in an instant with the flick of his hand. All within the blink of an eye.

 _Stay calm… If you don't draw attention to him being Chosen, then he won't attack. Just because his name is Link, that doesn't mean he's Chosen. It could be a coincidence… Yeah. A coincidence._

"As you know, my name is Link as well. Coincidence, huh?" The Hero of Twilight began with a gentle smile, hoping to ease the tension in the young man. He took a step forward slowly, placing himself between Colin and Wild just in case push turned into shove. "It's a name that has been carried throughout the centuries. A name carried by those of Chosen blood. It's an honorable name, Link. A name I'm sure you live up to."

The young man's shoulders relaxed, his grip upon the knife loosened, letting out a shaky breath. For a mere few seconds, his eyes slid closed, feeling his heart drumming against his rib cage finally come to a slow, steady rhythm. Did they really believe his name was just mere coincidence? He was sure there were many named "Link" in honor of the Chosen Heroes. Maybe, just maybe, he could save the explanations for later.

He knew he would have to tell them the truth eventually. Just not now…

The Hero of Twilight placed a hand to his shoulder. "Remember, you can always explain where you came from and what happened when you are comfortable. None of us will press you. Just relax and enjoy yourself while you're here. We'll find a way to get you back to where you belong."

Wild's wild-blue eyes met with his, giving a gentle nod and a smile. Strangely, just hearing those words reassured him. He strongly felt he would not need to resort to violence, nor to defend himself. He was safe here… This was the closest thing he had to a home.

 _Thank you_.

"Since you're both 'Link', how am I supposed to address you?" Colin piped in. The Hero of Twilight span around to face him, pausing. Indeed, they both were named Link, and that could definitely cause confusion.

"You have a point…" The Ordonian agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. What nickname could he give himself that didn't sound ridiculous? Immediately, his mind hopped to Midna, who had titled him with many names. "Wolfy", "Hero", "Farm boy", "Knight in shining armor", just to name a few. But there was one he would always be referred to by. "Idiot".

A small smile spread across his face, recalling the many times Midna had screamed at him and slapped him upside the head for something as simple as a small scrape to his cheek. In the beginning, she didn't seem to have a care in the world for when he was injured. It was only when the two of them came closer and closer to unraveling Zant's web of lies that she began to care.

"Well, you're the Hero of Twilight, Link! Why can't we just call you Twilight?" Colin asked, breaking the Hero of Twilight's train of thought.

"Hmm? Oh! Well, the name 'Twilight' is too much of a mouthful," he argued, straightening himself and gesturing to his guest. "But I think Wild should have a say in whether or not he wants to keep his nickname. It's his name after all."

 _Wild will do. It has a nice ring to it._ Wild signed, signing his nickname in one fluid, flawless movement, waving the knife around as he gestured.

"I think it'd be a good idea to lower the knife, Wild," the Ordonian stated gently, taking the knife and setting it down on the table. It felt much more natural for him to refer to his guest as "Wild" than "Link". But perhaps that was because he had already become so accustomed to referring to him as "Wild".

"When someone says Link, you'll both turn your heads though, and we won't know which Link is really being addressed," Colin muttered. As if on cue, both did indeed turn their heads, like dogs waiting for their master's command. The Ordonian boy threw up his hands. "See! Just as I said."

"Alright, alright," the Hero of Twilight laughed. "Just refer to me as 'Twi' then."

Colin squinted, biting his lip and thinking it over before nodding, pointing to the Hero of Twilight, "So Twi for you-" then pointing at the Hero of The Wild. "And Wild for you?" Both nodded as Colin tested the nickname beneath his breath over and over.

"Alright, come on, we need to finish this pie before it gets too late," Twi declared, clapping twice. "Chop chop!"

In an instant, after all three had cleansed their hands, Wild, Colin, and Twi refocused on the task at hand. Wild finished peeling the apples with little to no effort, Colin finishing the dough. With both the dough and the apples finished, Twi began on the filling, taking a pot and setting it down, reaching up to take up more ingredients. However, Wild stepped forward, taking what he presumed to be the brown sugar off the shelf, then taking the butter, the apples, cinnamon, and salt, all gathering them together.

He then went rummaging through the ingredients, pushing bottles aside, moving them back in place, and opening some to sniff them.

"Um… What are you looking for?" Twi asked, rather confused. "Am I to assume you've made apple pie before?"

Wild nodded twice, biting his lower lip and raising a small bottle up to Twi's face with a brown label, titled, "Nutmeg". He flipped his palms downward, then turned them upward, pointing at the small bottle. _What is this?_

"That's nutmeg," Twi replied opening the cork and letting Wild take a whiff of it before recapping it. "A very potent spice, so don't use a lot of it."

The Hero of The Wild smirked gently. He was quite the culinary master, seeing as he had dwelt in the wilderness for quite a while, and was ready to impress his ancestor with his craftsmanship. He could make practically anything and everything from scratch. Of course, he had picked up many things along his adventure, but out of everything in his adventure thus far, besides the sights he could enjoy and the thrill of the fight, he enjoyed cooking the most.

Then again, he just loved food in general. He was a true glutton for food, and he certainly _wasn't_ ashamed!

"Well then, chef, take the lead. Teach this amateur cook how to properly make apple pie filling. So, my lord, what else do you need?" Twi questioned with a dramatic bow. Colin giggled and Wild gently smacked his ancestor atop the head. The Hero of Twilight grimaced, rubbing his head and pouting playfully.

 _Ground cloves._ Wild signed. Twi retrieved him the bottle from his shelf of many spices and set it upon the table, waiting for his next command. _Vanilla extract?_ Again, it was retrieved easily, this time being in a clear phial. Twi loved to cook, and would often cook meals for Midna to enjoy in his free time, but since she left, he lost the motivation to really do so.

"I'm guessing you require lemon juice next, am I right?" Twi questioned; he had made apple pie a handful of times in the past using a recipe he knew by heart. A recipe that had been passed down from generation to generation. Wild gave his ancestor a playful glare, as if to say, "I'm supposed to be the teacher here." but he nodded, his fluffy bangs bouncing. "Well, lucky you, I just happen to have lemon."

"That's good!" Colin chimed in. "They're not grown very much around here, seeing as we're more an apple, pumpkin, pear, apricot, blueberries, and peaches sort of village. They're grown farther down the grove. We have separate orchards for separate fruits, but the apple orchard is the largest. We usually get lemons when we go to Castle Town. They are picked around this Fall. After all, Fall is the Harvest season!"

"That's very right, Colin," Twi agreed. "Fall is the best time of the year, in my opinion. All the pumpkin sweets and delicacies to enjoy… You're going to love it here, Wild!"

 _We'll see about that…_ Wild thought a little sadly to himself. He feared he may become too close to his ancestor, become inseparable. He knew this was not the era he belonged in, and he knew very well that eventually, he must return to his era and answer his calling as Hero.

Hyrule needed him.

 _Zelda_ needed him.

With every passing moment, Zelda was trapped in the endless storm, battling Calamity, patiently waiting for her Hero to arrive. Never once had she lost hope. Now that he was no longer within the Era overcome by the wild, their connection seemingly severed, would she fall victim to Calamity's Malice, believing he had truly fallen?

The Hero of The Wild was so accustomed to hearing Zelda's soothing, gentle, voice drifting through his restless mind. Even in his darkest moments, when he had thrown everything aside, he could almost feel her warmth in the back of his mind each time she spoke. They were connected, undoubtedly, but now that he wandered aimlessly within this era, her presence was lost to him.

Would Hyrule perish without him as its Hero?

He was merely an army of one. An anxious, reckless, traumatized boy who, a century ago, was forced to follow in the footsteps of his father, leading him to become Zelda's appointed knight. While he may have been born with Chosen blood, there was still a chance he _could have_ lived a normal life, right?

Now, he was free of the duties he carried back then. Free to breathe, free to go where he pleased when he pleased, free to take time to consider himself. His past self was forgotten, but he found it incredibly difficult to fathom that so long ago, the son to a captain of the royal guard who was rumored to have trained with a blade since age three, that same soldier who guarded Zelda and mirrored her every breath, was once him.

Impa herself had claimed there to be a significant difference between the Appointed Knight a century ago and the reawakened Hero that stood before her a century after Calamity had struck. She would often compliment him on how he was much more playful, much more talkative and gentle than his old self. If he remembered much of anything concerning his past self, maybe he would agree...

He felt he belonged in the wilderness, not caged in within city walls, keeping his head up and speaking only when spoken to. Truth be told, he loved to speak, but only when he was comfortable and knew he could trust those around him. When he was out in the wild, he had not worry about who and who not to speak to, with the exception of the Yiga Clan.

He felt so at ease in the wild. So… at home. It was almost as if he could he let his worries slip away, close his eyes and rest his head on a soft patch of clovers and grass while bees buzzed and birds chirped. However, not all was as it seemed. There was an even heavier burden resting upon his shoulders than simply following a princess around all hours of the day.

The fate of Hyrule itself was a puppet in his hands, pulled by the strings of his actions and decisions. One wrong move and Hyrule would crumble into nonredeemable chaos. All because of him.

He'd already let them down, been taken captive by the Yiga Clan and tortured for days. There was very little the Hero could remember from those days, with the exception of the torture. His mind was unclear and his memories turned up nearly blank. But he _needed_ to remember. Maybe there was something he was missing, something that could give him the answers he needed.

There was one thing he wanted to know more than anything: how did he get here?

He closed his eyes and reluctantly revisited those days, praying to the Gods that his memory would come back to him. With his fever having calmed, his strength mostly returned, it would be much easier to focus...

He could recognize a figure within his broken recollections, shrouded in darkness with a crimson cloak hiding his features, hear his feet drag against the stone floors as he approached to torment his victim. He would sometimes scrape his nails across the stone walls before entering the cell, as if declaring his presence.

The name of his tormentor was often whispered among the Yiga as they gave a slight bow in greeting to the strange figure. Unfortunately, among their mocking, harassment, and their cruel ways of torture, he could not recall the name of that vile being no matter how hard he racked his memory within that danged cell. The room would spin, his vision would darken and his ears would ring, never ceasing.

But, one thing he could never erase from his memory was the sickening laugh from that creature. A laugh that echoed in his ears and sent a shiver crawling down his spine each and every time he had the unfortunate opportunity to endure it. A deep, menacing laugh that taunted him as a sharp, biting pain blossomed in his arm, severing nerves and slicing through muscle.

He tried his absolute best to refrain from crying out, from screaming… Even if it meant a loud, pained whimper became tangled in the back of his throat, begging to be freed. Regrettably, there was more than one occasion in which a blood curdling scream escaped.

The pain that remained from this particular tormentor was much different than the other Yiga. The Hero would, in vain, attempt to swallow down tears and whimpers of fear as the figure approached. "Are you scared, brat?" he would hiss, flashing his dagger. He knew full well how uneasy he made his victim, and he used it to his advantage.

There was something so unsettling about him, so… inhuman. He would flash his fangs, lick every last drop of blood from his blade with the long, snake like tongue of his. While he was not the leader of the Yiga Clan, no one scared him more than that… thing.

Perhaps it was also the wounds he inflicted. No matter how many hours painfully dragged by after he had left his mark upon the Hero, it was unlike anything he had ever endured before. It was a pain that remained, worsening with each passing second; never once the same as an average blade entering his arm slower and slower, deeper and deeper. No. It felt much, much worse. Much more agonizing, as if a red hot blade was driven through him.

That was why he forgot. The trauma... The torture... his mind was trying to protect him.

A gentle voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Wild…?"

His eyes fluttered opened, meeting with the worry-filled, amethyst-blue tinted eyes of the Hero of Twilight. The young man's chest heaved, biting his lower lip hard to refrain from breaking into tears. His heart yet again thundered in his chest, racing, pounding louder and louder. He was sure his ancestor could hear it by now. How couldn't he?

"Are you alright?" Twi asked, gently placing his hand to Wild's shoulder. The young man flinched, tensing, but the Hero of Twilight pulled him into a brief embrace before guiding him to the couch. "Here, lay down, take deep breaths… I'll get you a glass of cold water…"

Twi turned toward the kitchen, taking a glass and entering the bathroom to fill it with water.

"Th-" Wild almost whispered, but cut himself off. Twi's ears twitched, but he said nothing, returning with the glass of water and placing it in his guest's hands, wrapping one hand around the glass, then placing his own hand over the Hero of The Wild's.

"Relax. Take slow sips of that water… I'll help you."

 _Thank you…_ Wild signed with one hand, though it shook madly. He could barely hold the glass of water without the water sloshing out, hitting the sides of the glass and spilling into his lap.

Now that he was here, he was free of the Yiga, wasn't he? And that figure… They couldn't reach him here… Right?

* * *

Aaaand end!


	22. Happy Valentine's Day (Announcement)

Hello, wonderful readers! Though today is Valentine's day, it is also singles awareness day... However, the author would like to tell you that she loves each and every single one of you and is so grateful for the undying support and love you have shown her! It is because of people like you that she is able to pursue her fanfictions, having confidence in her abilities as an author!

She is so sorry she isn't able to update on Valentine's day, though she very well is trying! Her mental and physical state isn't the best right now, considering everything that is going on... She's trying to take time for herself, but will get back to the story as soon as possible!

It is with this in mind, that we hope you are able to understand that -Lost- is going on hiatus for a while, until the author is no longer glued to her bed with a fever of 101.9°, vomiting every hour, and waking up unable to breathe due to a stuffed up nose and very swollen throat. The author finds it very difficult to speak or focus, so she is currently having her close friend act as a proxy, aka me, TinyGiggleBox!

So you do not catch influenza as well, make sure to wash your hands properly with hot, soapy water for twenty seconds, scrubbing underneath the nails and up to the wrists. Turn off the tap with a paper towel. If a paper towel is not available, then dry your hands on a towel while letting the water run, then turn off the tab with that same towel and open the door with that same towel. Then, gather another towel for later use.

Be sure to practice sanitation everywhere you go, both at home and in public, so you don't spread influenza, nor catch it! Thank you everyone! The author and I would like to thank you for your continued support! ❤️

If you have any questions, feel free to PM _**WingedIceWolf**_ and she'll do her best to get back to you!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_ and _ **TinyGiggleBox127074**_


	23. Chapter 20 -An Ordon Lullaby-

Hello lovelies! It is I, WingedIceWolf, back from the land of the dead! :P

Okay, not really, I recovered from the flu, but this quarantine is driving me nuts. There are roads closed off, all the toilet paper is taken, no one is allowed to go outside, we have to work from home, so all my family is trapped in one house for an extended period of time. My younger siblings can be quite the handful...

Speaking of siblings, my younger sister, _**TheAmethystAlpha01**_ is writing fanfiction now! So please do me all a favor and go check out her fanfiction account!

With that being said, I hope you are all enjoying what you can of this madness, and that my fanfiction can provide you all some consolation in these insane times. If you are infected with the coronavirus, I pray you can get over it quickly and be on the road to recovery soon enough. For all you crazy peeps out there, stop hogging all the toilet paper! We kinda need it!

Big thanks to _**TinyGiggleBox127074**_ for helping out while I was out of commission. I love you, sis!

Without further ado, let's hop into the chapter. I do hope to be updating more frequently since I am doing schoolwork from home, but I make no guarantees. Again, I apologize for the inconveniences and long waits. **However, I do need your opinions as my readers. I wish to add in a few OCs, but I fear I will lose readers through doing so. I have my own character who I ship with Twi, and I plan on dragging in an OC from Wild's era as well. So please, tell me your opinions, as I'd really need them.**

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**

Ps. I hope you enjoy the lullaby that took me quite literally an hour or two to write. I considered using an actual song, but thought better of it... So, enjoy my horrendous poetry!

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER 2: THIS IS NOT A LINK X LINK FANFICTION!**_

* * *

Colin studied the Hero of Twilight and his companion with worry evident in his eyes, subconsciously brushing his bangs from his face and tucking them behind his rounded-ears. Had he said something to trigger Wild's anxiety? He always felt the blame fell upon him, as if everyone expected him to cause some sort of perturbation, regardless if it was his intent or not. Talo and Malo would growl and throw stones should he near them, wave him off and tell him to "Run home to your father". Even Beth seemed to be growing tired of him, shaking her head and sighing if he were to get between what the kids deemed "fun".

"Was it something I said…?" the Ordonian boy whispered more to himself than toward the two Hylians as he entered the bathroom, taking a firm hold of the tap in the bath and allowing the cool water to rush between his fingers. He cupped the water in his hands, splashing it upon his face, shutting his eyes and letting the droplets run off his eyelashes.

rinsed off his hands and dried them on a cloth, keeping his head low and nervously shifting his feet. His gaze dropped to the floorboards, tracing over the grain pattern within them as if they'd bring him any consolation.

"No," Twi answered firmly, his eyes never leaving Wild. The young man's eyelids slowly fell shut over his wild-blue orbs full of fear, his entire body quivering. Twi wrapped his warm hands around the young man's, encouraging him to take slow, gentle sips of the Spring water.

"You're alright," he spoke slowly and confidently, hoping to provide some means of comfort to his guest. He tenderly smoothed back the amber-blonde hair on the young man's head with one hand, the other firmly clasped over Wild's. "Breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth…"

 _Poor thing…_ Twi thought sadly to himself as he watched the young man slowly draw in a breath, dragging it out in an exhale. _If only I knew what battles were being fought in that mind of his…_

Colin let out a gentle sigh, rubbing the back of his head as he nervously stepped toward the Hero and the young man. There was something about the two he could not piece together, as if some part of the puzzle was missing. Maybe it had to do with the fact Twi could calm down this young man he barely knew, trembling like he'd seen a ghost, in an instant. Albeit, the Hero of Twilight always had the ability to settle the unease of anyone he pleased, speaking in such a soft tone, capable of lulling you to sleep.

"Will he be alright?" Colin inquired hesitantly.

Twi nodded, taking the baby blue blanket off the floor and throwing it over his guest, then turned back to Colin. "I'll finish making the pie, if you wouldn't mind sitting down beside him." As he slowly rose to his feet, Wild's hand shot up and caught his arm, nearly yanking the Hero of Twilight back.

 _Guess not._ The Hero mused a little glumly, slowly returning to kneel at the young man's side. "Do you want me to stay here?" Wild nodded slightly, his hand falling from the Hero of Twilight's arm, a look of shame coming over him, refusing to meet Twi's eyes. "That's perfectly alright..."

Twi made a small jerk of his head to the pillow sitting next to Colin. Immediately, the Ordonian boy snatched up the feather pillow and handed it off to the Hero of Twilight, who quickly cradled the young man's head and slipped the pillow beneath. Wild let out a heavy sigh, snuggling up under the blanket, though he continued to shake.

"Lin- I mean, Twi?" Colin corrected. The Hero of Twilight's, soft, amethyst-blue tinted eyes fell upon the blonde haired boy, giving him a gentle nod to know he was listening. "Why don't you sing him the lullaby you always sang to us when we were little…?"

The Hero of Twilight smiled softly, taking the glass of water from the young man and setting it on the table before intertwining his fingers with Wilds. "I don't see why not. You're never too old for a lullaby." And with that, he cleared his throat, closing his eyes and humming the lullaby he had sang so many times over to the children of Ordon. A sweet melody vibrated in his throat before he broke into song.

" _Close your eyes and let go your fears,_

 _Let my voice guide you as the night nears,_

 _Sleep, little one, and dream of tomorrow,_

 _Empty your heart of all burdened sorrow._

 _Though your soul may be lost and weary,_

 _And your eyes glistening and teary,_

 _I will hold your hand and guide you away,_

 _Into the promise of another day._

 _Today is won, the tiring battle is ours,_

 _Lay down your head, beneath the stars,_

 _You are ever blessed, and though your journey is long,_

 _Never shall you forget, your heart beating strong._

 _The rain may drench you, and the thunder may roar,_

 _Whispers may follow you from door to door,_

 _But trust in yourself, let the wind sigh,_

 _Allow none to shame you for hanging your head to cry._

 _The Gods have their eyes upon you, little one,_

 _They know your strife, know of the battles you've lost and won,_

 _Regardless of your pain, your love knows no bounds,_

 _With wisdom in your heart, all lost is now found…_

 _Close your eyes and let go your fears,_

 _Let my voice guide you as the night nears,_

 _Sleep, little one, and dream of tomorrow,_

 _Empty your heart of all burdened sorrow..."_

When the Hero of Twilight opened his eyes, sure enough, both Wild and Colin were fast asleep, their chests rising and falling in the steady, gentle rhythm that sleep had bestowed upon them. Wild's eyes darted back and forth beneath his eyelids, his ears occasionally giving the faintest twitch, a look of contentment upon his once fear-stricken face. In his current state, resting as peacefully as an infant, Twi could hardly believe he had been wide awake merely moments earlier, in a hysteria with his heart thundering against his rib cage and body quaking.

Twi smiled gently, carefully sliding his fingers free from the young man's hold, allowing his hand to comfortably rest upon his stomach, then slowly pulling the blue ceramic ring from the hair of his guest. He suddenly paused, holding it up to the light, squinting.

The ring shone gently, nearly the same hue as the runes Midna had upon her body, as he turned it this way and that. He could have sworn he saw it flash... Twi shook his head gently, the glow from the ring seeming to fade away by the time he cleared his head. He placed the ring on the nightstand and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

 _I should probably finish up that pie, deliver it and take Colin home, then get to bed…_ Twi sighed, looking up at the fireplace, the flames having started to die down. The logs popped every now and then, but the embers enveloped the room in an orange glow. _I guess the rest is up to me._

Twi very slowly and cautiously rose, trying his best to avoid waking the two, stepping lightly. He held his breath, hoping the floorboards wouldn't suddenly squeal beneath his weight and wake the two. He wasn't that heavy, granted, but this house had a few years and counting upon its foundations.

Thankfully, spending his days in the form of a wolf had taught him a thing or two when it came to stealth. He would take wide strides, using his lengthy legs to provide leverage as he flawlessly ambled upon his toes. Such was the grace common among all lupines, though it hadn't come as naturally as he wished.

When he had his first shift within the Twilight, adjusting to his new body was _not_ simple, and he couldn't have been happier when he was returned to his human form after that agonizing transformation. He could stand on his own two feet, feet he was comfortable with and knew quite well, and run his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. No need to attempt to scratch himself with his foreleg or gnaw at his paw to rid of an itch.

The Hero of Twilight believed, had the transformation been gradual and not so… sudden, the adjustment would have been much easier; much less of a shock to his body. After all, having all your bones rearranged, muscles contracting, nerves resetting, all at once, would be enough to put anyone under shock. Or, in his case, sweet unconsciousness…

After awaking from his first transformation, he would, more often than not, stumble around in his beast form, tripping over his own four feet and finding himself with his snout in the mud. When attempting to break into a sprint, he would only topple over, head first, rolling down the grassy hills and staining his cream-colored stomach a slight green.

But he never gave up. All that mattered was that there were lives at stake and childhood friends to save from peril.

At that time, he was not aware that the Realm of Twilight itself depended upon one ranch-hand turned beast, but sure enough, everything fell into place and he learned he had a much larger role than anticipated. With persistence and determination, and possibly some intimidation coming from Midna, he adjusted to his new form quickly, each transformation becoming less and less painful.

Twi much preferred avoiding contact whenever possible by using the shadows and tall grasses to his advantage, even if he happened upon someone he knew well. The fear would be all the same, that he was sure of; he had heard the residents of Ordon speak with spite in their voice over a gray furred wolf, believing it had something to do with the disappearance of the children.

Even if he had told them the truth, would they listen? No one would accept him for the beast he was, would they? In his mind, they would only do one of two things: flee or attack. For reasons such as those, and for fear of his own life, it was recommended to elude already-panicked subjects than to tangle himself in potentially risky conflict.

Yet, there was always the fear in the back of his mind that one day… They would learn the truth. One day, he'd be cast from Ordon, into the harsh, unforgiving wilderness that was Hyrule. One day, he would no longer have a place to call home, a shelter from the rain… And he was particularly terrified of thunderstorms.

Twi stepped up to the ingredients for the pie filling, not yet within the pot, picking up where Wild had left off. He placed the sliced apples within the mixing bowl and drizzled lemon juice over the top of them, setting them aside for the time being. He now needed to prepare the syrup in which to cook the apples.

He took the dry ingredients, including cornstarch, the sugars, and cinnamon, and whisked it together with a fork to rid of any clumps. He knew well what clumps in your sugar could do to a recipe… Once the mixture was clump-free and well blended, he dumped it into the large pot, along with the cloves. The Hero of Twilight then slowly poured three cups of warm water within the pot, stirring the concoction together with a large wooden spoon.

The embers were at just the right temperature for simmering the apples, so there was no need for restocking wood, currently. When the pie needed to be baked, he would restock the wood, get the fire roaring again.

Soon enough, with the passing of time, the warm aroma of cinnamon, nutmeg, and cloves filled the air. He took a deep, drawn out breath of the scent, then sighed in contention. If he weren't considerate of child-bearing mothers, he would have definitely prepared the pie for himself and wolfed it down. But… That was for another day. There would be plenty of pie to feast upon come the Harvest Festival.

 _The Harvest Festival…_ Twi thought to himself as he stirred the syrup slowly, though his mind was in another place that had no concerns for the syrup. The festival was nearing and he couldn't keep Wild cooped up inside all day for it. Surely that would drive the young man mad. Someway or the other, he had to introduce him to the others in Ordon _without_ causing a ruckus.

That would be a feat on its own… Ilia already had a bad first-impression of the young man, which he was certain would cause distrust should Ilia spread word to the others. What was he to do to show the young man was innocent? That he truly was a sweet young man, just as scared and lost as Twi had been?

The Hero of Twilight shook his head. He'd figure something out; he had enough time on his hands. Perhaps if Wild apologized to Ilia, that would help settle the score. But would the young man be willing to apologize? And would Ilia drop the grudge she held against him?

 _Women…_ Twi sighed inwardly. _Notorious for holding grudges…_

When the syrup started bubbling, that's when he added the lemon coated apples, stirring them in the syrup gradually. He took up a stick of goat butter off the shelf that he had churned himself, the butter sitting within a silver dish, taking only a tablespoon worth of it and adding it to the syrup, stirring slowly and evenly until the butter dissolved and the apples started to turn a golden brown.

Sometimes, bugs would find their way into the butter whilst he was churning it, or sometimes gnats would drown in the honey they would harvest from the bee hives. The saying goes "You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar." And that saying definitely rang true. It was a reoccurring part of living on the countryside, and Twi had become accustomed to finding small bugs in his food. Mosquitoes and gnats hardly bothered him as much as… spiders…

Good Hylia did he hate those eight legged insects with their tiny, beady eyes…

He removed the apple filling from the heat using a pot holder, setting it upon a stone counter beside the fireplace so the still-very-much-hot bottom of the pot would not char the floor as it cooled. Even if there was cobblestone around the fireplace, he wasn't going to set a hot pot on the ground where he could very clumsily kick it over and burn himself. He was notorious for his capability of tripping over air itself…

The Hero of Twilight scooped the syrup and apples within the pot into a glass mixing bowl, as to prevent the filling from burning within the pot. With the filling now cooling, he prepared the bottom of the pie crust, rolling it out at least an inch thick on a clean table, then laying it within a steel pie pan, pinching the edges into a curved shape. This pie pan would then go on a rack within the fireplace to properly cook.

Using a knife and a maple cutting board, he carefully cut equal strips of the remaining dough, and, once the filling had cooled to a reasonable temperature, he added the apples in their syrup to the dough. He expertly weaved the dough together as he laid the strips atop the apples. It was something he had done so many countless times, he needn't think about what he was doing anymore. It came naturally.

He sprinkled a bit of cinnamon sugar over the top of the pie after brushing some egg yolk over the top of the pie, taking a handle on the pie pan and carrying it to the stone fireplace. He placed it upon the wire rack, then pulled a log from a stack beside the fireplace, setting it within the embers. The log smoked slightly as the embers singed its bark, Twi again holding his hair back with his hand before blowing upon the small flames, breathing them back to life. The flames roared and the log popped, engulfed soon enough in the fire.

Now, all he had to do was wait and deliver the pie fresh to Uli.

His eyes wandered to the pot upon the shelf, next to a bowl of fruit, in which the Shadow Crystal remained. Now would be a good time to relocate it, seeing as both Colin and Wild were unconscious. Silently, he slid the pot off the shelf and very _very_ cautiously reached within, barely grasping the string tied around the Crystal, lifting it up and out of the pot.

Its amber swirls blared at his very existence, pulsing like it had life of its own in response to his every breath. When he inhaled, it grew brighter, then dimmed when he exhaled. It was almost… entrancing. Without thought, he found his right hand reaching toward it, slower and slower, but when he realized what he was doing, he immediately retracted and shook his head. _He_ was in control. _Not_ the beast begging to be freed within him.

He had to resist the urge to use it here… Too much could go wrong if Wild or Colin woke. Too much was at stake when it came to using that Crystal, now that Wild was fully capable of consciousness. His eyes shot up to the top platform, next to his window, where he often slept. It would be far too conspicuous to set it up there in a pot when the remaining platform was empty, with the exception of a couple of blankets and a pillow.

 _Where else could I hide this…?_

It would be far too risky to leave it out in the wilderness, where some sort of creature could stumble upon it and use it to their advantage. Who knew just what limits the twilight had when it came to matters of the creatures of the dark? With that same thought in mind, the Light Spirits could not take it. The Twilight had choked out their light before; it was only natural they would be wary to take up such an object.

The only one capable of holding it without the devastating effects was the Twili Princess herself, more beautiful than the last rays of the setting sun, who had shattered his frail heart as she shattered the mirror. She was gone… She had destroyed the only thing allowing their worlds to cross, save the hour of twilight.

"It will be best this way," She had said. He had only nodded in agreement, even if his mind was screaming for her to stay. He forced himself to swallow back his tears and put a smile on his face, though his act fell the day she truly left his world. And when she was truly gone, his entire world fell dark.

Why couldn't they have lived in peace...?

Twi clutched the Crystal a little closer, but not close enough that it could come in contact with his skin, thus altering his form. This crystal was nearly the only thing he had left of Midna. It was a testament to their battle together. A battle they won.

He wasn't going to let this Crystal fall into the wrong hands. After all, it proved useful when it came to calming his guest down. It couldn't be that bad, could it? It could be used as a weapon and a tool! He had to keep it somewhere close by in case of emergencies.

The Crystal could always be returned to its place in the basement. No one entered the basement, and why would they? There wasn't much down there and in order to see in the dark pit that was his basement, a lantern was required. It would be safe to keep it there, where many boxes and crates were neatly stacked, but his guest might become curious and snoop around, stumbling upon it. He nearly had discovered the Crystal once… That same mistake couldn't be afforded again.

His eyes wandered to the first platform, where there were a few potted plants, a lantern hanging from a peg, a few paintings upon the wall, a banner, and a bookshelf. He could keep the gem there, within one of the potted plants, perhaps. It would be much more hidden, much less conspicuous, easy to access should he need it. And who would go searching through the contents of a potted plant?

But then again, if he buried the Crystal beneath the plant, it could affect the plant itself with what dark magic the Crystal possessed. Sure, it was out of the way and not really a concern, but a glowing plant would most definitely draw attention.

 _I can't just keep it in my pocket…_

Where else could he hide it where it wouldn't cause suspicion? Twi sighed heavily, gripping tightly onto the fluffy locks of his hair with one hand. He needed to focus… This thing couldn't be left out in the open, couldn't be shoved in the basement, couldn't be hidden within a potted plant. What other options were there?

Then it came to him.

When he wanted to hide his journal from the others, he often kept it within a box beneath the floorboards, hidden by a carpet that draped over the loose boards. He could keep it there! With a lid atop it and being covered by both the boards and a rug, who would find it there unless they tore the rug open?

He strode back to area in which a ladder lead down to the basement, a purple rug with floral designs decorating the thick fabric. Twi bent down and lifted the rug up, sure enough finding a loose floorboard, though it would be unnoticeable to the untrained eye. With much caution, he pried the old board from the floor and set it silently upon the rug, next to the Shadow Crystal. He needed both hands for this task.

A few inches below the floorboards was an otherwise empty, dark, rectangular hole, large enough to fit a small, wooden box within. He hesitated, as the fear of spiders bit at him, but he reached within and lifted the box from the hole, setting it in his lap. It had been months since he'd written in his journal, even laid eyes upon this small box. The box had the letter " _L_ " carved into the top of it, along with a carving of a fish.

At one period and time, during his adventure, this box had served as his tackle box, placing lures and bobbers within it, hooks as well, to use for fishing. But now, it had been re-purposed for a hide-away. He opened the hinge keeping the box closed, being met with a dusty, leather bound journal. Its pages were worn, untouched for months, the string purposed for tying the journal shut was twisted, its glass beads too caked with dust.

Twi brushed his hand along the top, gently blowing the dust from its cover. A feeling of nostalgia washed over him, recalling the nights where he would lay in his abode, a sharpened stick that had been been seared in the dying embers of a fire acting as his writing tool, using a lantern as a form of light as he scrawled letters and drawings along his journal. Often, Midna would hide in his shadow, though other times she had fallen asleep sprawled out on his back. Not that he minded that, she needed her rest just as badly as he, and she was rather comfortable.

Even the cold surface of her helmet was welcoming, hearing her gentle breaths as she rested her head between his shoulder blades, sometimes mumbling his name. He would then turn a knob on the lantern, extinguishing the flames by cutting off the oxygen supply, and lay his head upon a small pillow, draping a blanket over the two of them before the night took them into a peaceful sleep.

But before he would sleep, he would always whisper, "Goodnight, my princess…"

And sometimes she would reply ever so softly, "Goodnight, wolfy..."

* * *

And there we have it lovelies, the end of this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**


End file.
